El amor y el mal
by Rainha M
Summary: Es mi primer fanfict, espero que les guste... LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUI APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO MI IMAGINACION ES SOLO MIA, PROPIA DE MI...
1. El amor y la venganza

(Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen, pero la imaginacion es libre...)

Soy nueva en esto del fanfict, espero les guste...

* * *

**_ ¿Existe un verdadero amor para Regina?_**

Emma entro corriendo a la casa de la alcaldesa, en cuanto entro se escuchó un silencio abrumador que invadía la casa. La rubia mira para todos lados, no encontraba a la persona que estaba buscando, subió de dos en dos las escaleras, poco a poco su corazón se aceleraba, el ver una puerta entre abierta suspiro profundo y entro.

Al entrar vio a Regina recostada en la cama parecía muerta - _¡Esta muerta! – _Pensó Emma, al verla se le llenaron los ojos de tristeza - _¿Porque? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? – _La rubia automáticamente, como si una fuerza la atrallera, se acercó a la mujer en la cama, con una mano toco la mano de la morena y con la otra su mejilla, se acercó lentamente _– Quizá un beso de amor la despierte – _Pero ¿Por qué un beso de amor para la alcaldesa malvada?, Emma no lo entendía, cerro lentamente los ojos y se abalanzo hacia Regina, en un instante Emma sintió los labios de Regina, esos labios que desde tiempo atrás deseaba probar.

Regina despertó y miro a Emma y sintió sus labios, poco a poco inconscientemente la morena fue cediendo inconscientemente al beso, ambas podían sentir el latido de sus corazones como si fueran uno solo, la mano libre que tenía la mujer recostada la fue moviendo de su vientre a los muslos de la mujer que la tenía presa, la rubia se fue acomodando poco a poco en la cama, soltando la mano de la morena recorrió con su mano desde los pechos hasta el muslo.

Con la mano ya desocupada Regina tomo de la cintura a Emma y se giraron, ahora la reina estaba en la cima, las manos de Emma estaban puestas en los muslos de la alcaldesa, y los de la morena en los pechos del sheriff

_- La desnudo rápidamente con un chasquido o dejo que poco a poco nuestras pieles se vallan encontrando –_ Pensó Regina mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Emma.

La rubia subió sus manos levantando el camisón negro de Regina dejando al descubierto su hermosa piel blanca, la morena asintió con la cabeza de alguna manera Emma había entendido lo que Regina se preguntaba.

Después de quitarle el camisón Regina negó con la cabeza, tal vez no permitiría que ella fuera la única desnuda y de un jalón arranco la blusa blanca que impedía el contacto de sus pieles, la reina se pegó al cuerpo de su amante y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras recorría la piel de Emma con sus labios, sus manos quitaban cada prenda que pudiese impedir terminar con su tarea , la alcaldesa llego a los pequeños boxers negros de Emma, del centro le mordió el resorte y con sus manos se deshizo de ellos lentamente.

- Uhmm – Gimió Emma

Shh, Sheriff, todavía no empiezo ¿Te rindes tan fácil? – Regina hizo una mueca de satisfacción con una pequeña sonrisa, Emma negó con la cabeza y la morena siguió con su tarea minuciosa de conocer todo el cuerpo de su presa.

Regina le dio varios besos en sus muslos hasta llegar a los muslos internos, la rubia se estremeció, lo que provoco la sonrisa de la alcaldesa, con las caricias, besos y maniobras la morena consiguió que Emma llegara al orgasmo, La alcaldesa regreso a los labios de Emma y se besaron apasionadamente.

Emma ya estaba harta de que Regina fuera tan cariñosa, la tomo de la cintura y se giraron bruscamente - Auch – se quejó Regina

- oh, disculpe alcaldesa, no sabía que aguantaba muy poco – Regina rio

- Por favor querida rubia, soy más fuerte que tu – Regina intento pararse pero la rubia la regreso a la cama, puso las manos de su amante sobre su cabeza y comenzó a bajar, repitió casi las mismas maniobras que Regina , pero más bruscas, Emma llego a la entre-pierna y comenzó a lastimar a Regina que se estremecía y se doblaba de placer, era tanto el gozo que poco a poco Regina toco el cielo con los dedos, nunca había sentido lo que Emma le estaba provocando, un orgasmo llego a ella sin avisar.

Emma subió lentamente apoyando su pierna en la entre-pierna de Regina y ambos cuerpos se pegaron, se besaron intensamente, era como si sus labios y sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para encajar perfectamente entre sí, La sheriff se puso a un lado de su futura mujer

- Necesitas un respiro – Dijo Emma en tono burlón

- La que lo necesitara vas a ser tu querida, señorita Swan le hare cosas nunca antes pronunciadas, ni vistas –

- si querida, ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – Emma sonrió y Regina se puso sobre ella, y con una de sus manos entro en Emma, con ese movimiento inesperado provoco que Emma gritara

-Shh, princesa – Le dijo Regina tapando su boca con el dedo índice – Tal vez Henry no este, pero hay personas que trabajan aquí, que nos pueden escuchar – Ambas esbozaron una sonrisa.

Regina quito el dedo de la boca de Emma y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello – Regina, nos van a escuchar contrólate – Grito Emma casi adrede para ver la reacción de su morena, Regia se separó de Emma y se acostó dándole la espalda – No Regina, eso no por favor, no la estamos pasando tan rico – mordió su labio inferior.

- No, estoy molesta… sabe que señorita Swan, lárguese no la quiero ver más aquí – De alguna forma su actitud había cambiado de ser tierna, cariñosa y amorosa, se volvió fría y distante. Emma no pensaba seguir rogándole

- Me voy entonces – La rubia se levantó, tomo sus cosas, se vistió y se fue, tuvo que contenerse para que no brotara una lagrima de sus ojos, en cambio Regina estaba seria, con una pequeña mueca de satisfacción, había hecho suya a Emma y como una mantis religiosa, mientras disfrutaba, le arranco la cabeza… (Literalmente). Era mala, aunque intentara demostrar lo contrario en sus ojos se reflejaba la maldad, esa que día a día se ocultaba en el disfraz de una madre amorosa, se levantó lentamente de su cama, se acercó al espejo desnuda, y una pequeña lagrima broto de sus ojos, era una lagrima hermosa, brillaba, era una especie de cristal…negro.

* * *

Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, si a la mayoria le gusta seguire subiendo la continuacion


	2. El alcohol un enemigo o un aliado

**los personajes que aparecen no me pertencen... que si lo hacieran la historia seria muuuuy diferente**

* * *

Mary Margaret daba vueltas y vueltas en todo su departamento, era pasada la media noche y su hija aún no aparecía, habían pasado más de dos horas, se calmó un poco y entro a la habitación de Emma y se quedó mirando un pequeño bulto en la cama, un pequeño niño con tez blanca y cabello castaño lo que provoco que esbozara una sonrisa. Henry estaba profundamente dormido Mary dio un gran suspiro – Te pareces tanto a Emma –

- Se parece a su papá – Una voz de tras de ella hizo que volteara sorprendida

- Emma ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupada – Corrió a abrazarla

- Yo… - Decía nerviosa – yo… salí a dar un pequeño paseo

- ¿pequeño?, si no supiera que no eres capaz de abandonar a Henry pensaría que fuiste a Boston – Emma agacho la cabeza - ¿Qué ocurrió realmente? – Dijo Snow intentando que la mirara

- Nada – Contesto evitando su mirada

- Sé que algo te pasa, es… es un presentimiento de madre, te conozco –

- No me pasa nada – Grito Emma – Y no, no me conoces, ya no soy una niña a la que tengas que proteger, son una mujer, adulta – Termino la última frase y salió corriendo del departamento, el grito había provocado que el niño despertara

- ¿Qué paso? – Dijo el niño intentando abrir los ojos

- Nada pequeño – Dijo Snow poniéndose a su altura – Vamos a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela – El niño acepto y se fueron juntos a la recamara…

Regina había salido a caminar para despejarse un poco pero, no podía dejar de pensar _Poder, Magia, Reina…_ pero esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpido con unos nuevos _Henry, Amor, Rubia ojos azules…_ Regina paro en seco – Pero que… ¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí? – Dijo para si, mientras se acercaba lentamente al café de la abuela, la puerta estaba entre-abierta, al entrar vio a Emma acostada en una mesa con una botella de tequila en la mano. – Pero… Señorita Swan ¿Problemas con la bebida? – Pregunto Regina hipócritamente

- Ja, hola guapa –

- No es de muy buen gusto que la princesa, hija de Snow y el príncipe Charming, se deje exhibir de esta manera - Le contesto levantando la ceja,

- Por favor – Dijo parándose – no recuerdas lo que paso hace un par de horas, tutéame, ya nos conocemos – Se puso de pie – íntimamente – Le susurro a la oreja provocando que a la morena que le erizara la piel…

- Aquí traigo la otra bo… - Roja se quedó callada en seco al ver a Regina, Emma soltó una carcajada que se podía haber escuchado hasta la calle

- No puedes ser posible, usted también – Dijo Regina sorprendida de ver a Roja un poco borracha, quizá no tanto como Emma - ¿Cómo permitió que la Emma se pusiera en esas…? – Regina abrió los ojos como plato al sentir como la mano de Emma subía desde sus muslos hasta poco más debajo de la espalda

- Shh, no pelees con la lobita que podemos salir mal paradas – Le susurro Emma mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Regina, le fue besando lentamente el cuello

_Joder… porque es tan atrevida…mente sexy, si continua, no se lo que pueda pasar _pensaba Regina una y otra vez hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en su vientre, la rubia la había encaminado hasta la barra, las manos de Emma recorrían salvajemente cada poro de su piel, Regina simplemente se apoyaba sobre la barra… todo cambio cuando la rubia giro a su presa y quedaron cara a cara, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Regina no lo resistía, era la forma en que le gustaba hacer el amor, que demostraran que la merecían de amante, salvaje… pero pasional y amorosa, mirándose fijamente ambas atacaron… se besaron apasionadamente, sus lenguas entraron en una batalla para demostrar quién era la superviviente, poco a poco Emma subía la falda negra de la alcaldesa, fue metiendo su mano al centro de Regina, lo que provoco su gemido.

Emma se escondía entre el cuello de Regina, giro un poco la cabeza y miro a Roja impresionada, se le había pasado un poco el efecto del alcohol, así que… mordió el lóbulo de Regina y se separó bruscamente, sonrió – Creo que será mejor que lleve a Roja a su casa – Dijo Emma al ver como la respiración de Regina era muy constante, Regina se bajó un poco la falda y se acomodó el pelo, Emma se mordió los labios _Se ve terriblemente sexy_ pensó Emma, - Vamos Roja, te llevo – Dijo poniendo la mano de la muchacha sobre su cuello.

Al salir, Emma tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _La venganza nunca es buena…_ pensó _Pero que si se disfruta muy bien _ al parecer Emma se había vengado de Regina

* * *

Espero les siguan gustando, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, si les gusta si no... si les sigue gustando espero poder subir un capitulo diario


	3. ¿Que paso ayer?

**Un poco tarde y... noche pero aqui esta tercer capitulo de mi fanfict...**

**Para lo que tengo planeado tal vez Ruby si necesitara un par de citas con Archie **

**(Los personajes que aqui son mios no me perteneces y... bla, bla, bla)**

* * *

Regina entro corriendo a la cocina de su casa, necesitaba un buen vaso de agua, o quizá una buen baño de agua bien fría – Pero como es capaz esa idiota de hacerme eso – resoplaba mientras se servía agua, comenzó a caminar – Si a Swan le gusta jugar con fuego – sonrió maliciosamente – Temo que se pueda quemar – Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

- Que feliz estoy, al fin, ¡Nuestro final feliz! – Gritaba Henry mientras corría por el bosque, el niño se acercó agitado a dos personas que se estaban besando sentadas en un tronco, se raspo un poco la garganta y enseguida dejaron de besarse – Por fin estamos juntos los tres juntos – Dijo mientras empezaba a provocar para que lo persiguieran, se miraron con picardía y empezaron a perseguirlo de camino a casa.

- Vamos a estar los tres juntos – Grito Henry al despertarse, provocando que Emma entrara corriendo

- Henry ¿Estás bien? –

- Emma, vamos a estar los tres juntos – Dijo Henry abrazando a Emma

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué Hablas? –

- Que vamos a estar juntos, tú, yo y… - Henry analizo más su respuesta y mejor se quedó callado

- Tu, yo y ¿Quién más?

- No, nadie olvídalo – Dijo Henry agachando la mirada – Fue solo un… un sueño – Se bajó de la cama y se encerró en el baño, a Emma le dolía la cabeza por lo del día anterior, pero más le dolía que Henry no le contara lo que sentía ¿Con quién había soñado? ¿Por qué no había dicho el nombre de la otra persona?

Regina se estaba bañando, recorrió la mano por su vientre y le dolió, se quitó un poco de jabón y se dio cuenta que tenía un moretón, un moretón provocado por la barra del café de la abuela, siguió examinando su cuerpo y descubrió, en el muslo, un par de rasguños – Emma Swan - Gruño y sonrío mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, los besos de Emma eran salvajes y apasionados, había dejado a un lado esa carita de niña inocente y dejo salir esa fiera de mujer que tenía muy bien escondida, la morena se mordió los labios con los ojos cerrados – Así que te gusta ser la gatita salvaje Emma Swan – Dijo mientras se seguía bañando.

Emma llevo a Henry a la escuela, pese a que la maldición estaba rota, al Snow le encantaba dar clases, Emma dejo a Henry en la entrada de la escuela y se fue, había estacionado en coche en la estación de policías, y decidió ir caminando hasta el café de la abuela, iba caminando con la cabeza agachada, maldiciéndose por lo que había hecho la noche anterior _– Me puse borracha, y todo por una mujer… mierda, no recuerdo que hice ayer antes de dejar a Roja en su casa - _La rubia intentaba recordar lo que había hecho ayer, pero choco con una muchacha, levanto la cabeza y vio a Roja igual que ella, con una cruda terrible, y un dolor de cabeza insoportable – Hola Ruby ¿Cómo éstas?

- Mierda Emma, como quieres que este, no recuerdas lo que hicimos ayer –

- Si… bueno… no…. quizá un poco ¿Tu hasta dónde recuerdas? –

- Pues recuerdo…a Regina entrando al café… luego… tu y ella… - Roja se ruborizo al recordar lo que su amiga había hecho

- Regina y yo… ¿Qué paso entre nosotras? – Dijo Emma abriendo los ojos como plato

- Pues, se besaron… hubo un par de caricias y… -

- ¿Qué más Ruby? – Dijo agarrándola de los hombros – Tienes que decirme que paso

- No se Emma, no sé, de ahí solo recuerdo que me llevabas a mi casa, pero… tú y la alcaldesa tienen un amorío – Dijo Roja casi gritándolo y haciéndose dos pasos para atrás

- No, no Roja eso no… - Dijo ruborizándose

- Me estas mintiendo, si no hubiera nada ella… no te hubiera correspondido el beso y te hubiera rechazado –

- Pero que no – Grito Emma – No recuerdo que paso ayer Roja –

Roja se quedó mirando y abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio Regina acercarse lentamente, mientras Emma seguía repitiendo que no recordaba casi nada _–Estuve planeando esto toda la noche y parte de la mañana, si no sale como lo planeé tendré que usar el plan B – _Se acercó con un sonrisa

_- No lo puedo creer, la alcaldesa está sonriendo _– Dijo poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa conforme Regina se iba acercando

- Hola mu pequeña rubia – Dijo Regina abrazando de la cintura a la rubia, Emma volteo rápidamente provocando que Regina la soltara

- Regina, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Emma volteando a ver un par de veces a su amiga, que poco a poco iba haciéndose para atrás dejándolas solas

- Hermosa ¿No recuerdas? – Regina se esperó un ratito y se acercó besando los labios de Emma – No, como vas a recordar, estabas un poquito borracha – Dijo entre cerrando los ojos

- No alcaldesa Mills, no recuerdo absolutamente nada – Dijo Emma separándose de Regina _– Tener esos labios tan cerca, esos ojos, esa piel, ese olor tan cerca…Dios me voy a volver loca… Emma concéntrate, necesitas saber que paso ayer en la noche – _Pensó Emma

- Pero mi Sheriff, ¿Por qué me llamas de usted?, ayer me tuteabas – Cada vez Regina se ponía más cariñosa

- Regina, necesito sabes que ocurrió entre nosotras –

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga? O prefieres que lo volvamos a hacer – Le contesto la morena poniendo su voz más sexy mientras agarraba la melena de la rubia y le besaba lentamente el cuello, Emma soltó un pequeño gemido, lo que provoco que Regina se distrajera de su tarea – Guapa, tengo que ir al despacho, pese la maldición rota, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo del pueblo – Dijo Regina acercándose lentamente a su oreja – Emma, te espero a las 4:00 en mi oficina, es mi hora de comer – Dijo la morena mientras se alejaba lentamente guiñándole un ojo

_- Mierda, mierda, mierda, algo paso, algo muy fuerte paso entre Regina y yo, y por lo visto algo que la cambio - _Emma se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en lo que, según, paso entre ella y la reina malvada – Tengo que ir por un café, no aguanto este dolor de cabeza – Dijo la rubia dándose vuelta y continuando su camino.

* * *

**Si te gusto ya sabes, deja tu comentario, y no se dime como te gustaria que siguiera esta historia...**

**Tengo planeada una escena de amor y muchaaaa pasión entre Emma y Regina, pero antes me gustaria saber que tan fuerte lo quieren y que taaaan explicito ;)**

**El siguiente cap lo subo mañana... espero respuestas**


	4. Descubiertas

**Me restrase un poco, si lo se, merezco la muerte, pero no una muerte facil, noooo merezco que me crucifiquen fuera de mi casa, sin piel y con sal... (Debe tener un punto el estar desvelandome subiendo el capitulo a las 4:06 am ahora 4:07 am)**

**Les prometo que hoy (LUNES) subire dos capitulos el del domign que seria este y otro que seria el del lunes**

**LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUI APARECEN NO SON MIOS (me encantaria que Regina (Lana Parrilla) fuera mia... pero no se puede)**

* * *

Emma paso las horas de un lado a otro, no podía parar de pensar que había sucedido la noche anterior, se estaba volviendo loca, faltaban 15 minutos para las 4:00 y la rubia ya estaba fuera del despacho de Regina – Es un poco temprano, pero ya estoy aquí Regina – Dijo Emma entrando rápidamente a la oficina

- Hola princesa ¿Cómo has estado? – Se levantó Regina acercándose a Emma y robándole un pequeño beso que Emma en seguida rechazo - ¿Qué tienes?, porque me rechazas – Dijo Regina un poco molesta, pese a que su actitud era una simple actuación para una gran venganza, no podía soportar la idea de que alguien la rechazara

- Regina, necesito ser franca contigo – Dijo Emma haciéndose para atrás – No recuerdo que paso entre nosotras anoche, no quiero ser cruel, ni mucho menos, pero te veo muy entusiasmada, necesito saber ¿Qué paso ayer? –

Regina acepto con la cabeza y se fue a sentar, pidiéndole con la mano a Emma que también se sentara – Ayer… mi amor va a provocar que me ruborice – Dice Regina intentando cambiar de tema, pero Emma negó con la cabeza pidiendo que continuara – Bueno, ayer, después de que salieron tú y la lobita del café, se me ocurrió seguirlas, por algún motivo me preocupaba que te pasara algo – Dijo Regina acercándose y tomando las manos de Emma – Luego bueno me quede a una distancia decente y espere a que salieras de la casa… - Regina puso una pequeña mirada picara que Emma en seguida entendió – Bueno… decidí bajarme del carro y hablar contigo – Dijo recargándose en su silla y levantando una ceja – Claro, estaba molesta por lo que habías hecho, pero… al acercarme a ti… nos miramos fijamente, me pediste perdón y nos besamos – Termino Regina con un sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eso… ¿Eso fue todo? –

- Emma, por supuesto que no… Nos pusimos un poco románticas, nos fuimos a mi casa y…

- ¿Y… y que Regina? ¿Qué paso? –

- Pues tú, yo, cama, noche, románticas… ¿te has de imaginar? –

- Espera, si pasamos la noche juntas ¿Cómo desperté en mi casa? –

- Bueno, después de lo que paso en mi recamara, estábamos muy alegres – Dijo refiriéndose al estado de Emma – Así que baje a buscar una botella de vino, con un par de copas… obviamente a mí no me surtió mucho efecto, pero… pero creo que a ti se te cruzo – Dijo haciendo una cruz con sus dedos.

- De todos modos, hubiera despertado en tu casa – Dijo alzando la voz.

- ¿Puedo terminar de contarte? O no quieres saber ¿Qué paso ayer? – Emma acepto con la cabeza y Regina continuo – Tengo magia, estabas borracha y… desnuda en mi cama, si Snow te hubiera visto me mata y te encierra en una torre toda tu vida – Regina sonrió gratamente imaginando como se pondría Snow si se enterara de lo que, supuestamente, paso – Bueno, te ayude a vestir, y con un par de chasquidos tú ya estabas en tu cama arropadita – Emma inclino la cabeza para atrás cerrando sus ojos _– Mierda, me acosté con la mujer más sexy, interesante, guapa y… sexy del pueblo y no puedo recordar nada, no, no, no, si me vuelvo a poner borracha me pondré una cámara para vigilarme a mí misma – _Emma regreso a la tierra y vio a Regina frente ella, sin el saco negro, con un escote que provocaría que un ciego recuperara la vista, con una pequeña blusa blanca que se pegaba a toda su figura, Emma idiotizada por esa escena, por inercia se paró frente a Regina, la morena abrió sus piernas permitiendo que ambas estuvieran más cerca, Emma le tomo la pierna fuertemente subiéndola un par de centímetros, Regina estaba enganchada a las caderas de Emma, por la posición de las piernas _– Ahora si alcaldesa Mills, si le encanto cuando estaba borracha le va a encantar más ahora que estoy sobria – _Pensó mientras recorría el cuello con sus labios

_- Quiero sentir la misma pasión que sentí cuando me arrincono, cuando me tomo… necesito sentirla _– Pensaba Regina mientras provocaba que Emma se pusiera más salvaje, Regina sabía perfectamente que la noche anterior no había pasado nada entre ellas, pero… ¿A quién le dan pan que llore? Si no recordaba nada se podía aprovechar de la situación - Hazme sentir lo mismo que anoche – Repetía la morena mientras la Sheriff recorría con su mano izquierda el cuerpo acalorada de Regina y con la mano derecha desabrochaba poco a poco cada botón de la blusa…

Pero sus labores se vieron interrumpidas con la entrada de alguien – Hola ma… - Henry dijo al entrar al despacho, amas voltearon sorprendidas a al ver a niño, y el pequeño abrió los ojos como plato al ver a su mamá y a Emma haciendo… a punto de hacer el amor, el niño salió corriendo

- Mierda, mierda, mierda – Decía Regina mientras se abrochaba la blusa y se bajaba del escritorio

- Necesito hablar con el – Dijo Emma despidiéndose rápidamente de Regina con un pequeño beso en los labios y corriendo intentado alcanzar a Henry

_- Ahora entiendo porque soñé que Emma, mi mamá y yo estábamos felices, juntos, como una familia – _Pensaba el pequeño mientras corría _– Es verdad, existe un final feliz para nosotros, para mí y para… mi mamá –_ El niño se detuvo en seco y grito – Existe MI final feliz – Dijo Henry en el momento en el que iba a continuar con su camino, pero una mano delgada lo detuvo por el hombro

- Chico, tenemos que hablar – Henry volteo y vio que era Emma

- Sí, tenemos que hablar, pero necesito digerir un poco lo que acabo de ver ¿Si? –

Emma cerro los ojos como muestra de aceptación – Pero prométeme que no vas a cometer una tontería ¿Me lo prometes? –

- Si, te lo prometo, nos vemos al ratito – Dijo Henry mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad mientras seguía gritando y festejando, Emma lo miro mientras se alejaba, y decidió hablar con Roja, pero antes tenía que terminar de "Hablar" con Regina, así que se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la alcaldía.

Regina estaba tomando un vaso de agua, estaba feliz, al parecer Emma había caído en su pequeña trampa _– Pero ¿Cómo puedes ser así Regina?, quieres continuar tu venganza, un buen polvo o un verdadero amor, no te dad cuenta que es la primer persona que te cree algo sin tener que investigar por su propio pie _– Le decía una pequeña voz en su interior, Regina recorrió poco a poco sus labios y su cuello con la yema del dedo índice y sonrió.

Sera que la reina malvada se está enamorando, no, eso no, ella era la reina malvada, fue creada por el ser más odiado, después de ella, recibió la mejor educación de su madre, en cuanto a maldad se refiere, entonces ¿Por qué se estaba enamorando de la hija de su mayor enemiga?, NO, Regina es la viva imagen de su madre, no podía sentir amor, su madre no sentía amor, pero… Cora no tenía corazón, en cambio Regina, tenía un corazón capaz de amar y de sentir algo por alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien es una mujer, rubia, de ojos azules.

* * *

**Para más adelante si tengo un par de ideas planeadas para que Ruby entre más en la historia y, al igual que Henry valla a sesiones con Archie.**

**(El niño despues de lo que vio necesitara minimo 3 años para digerirlo)**

**Espero comentarios, un beso **


	5. Las Fantasias

**un trato es un trato aqui esta la otra parte prometida, prometo no veolver a retrsarmen en subir los capitulos (Quiza se me complique los fines de semana pero va a haber una casa día)**

**LOS PEROSNAJES QUE AQUI APARECEN NO SON MIOS... PERO SU FUTURO EN MI FANFICT ES SOLO MIO DE MI (Y DE LOS COMENTARIOS) **

* * *

Emma toco la puerta un par de veces y entro despacio vio a Regina revisando unos papeles y sonrió – Intente hablar con Henry –

- De seguro me odia, no me quiere volver a ver y prefiere que me quemen en la hoguera – Dijo mientras seguía revisando sus papeles

- Pues… por el momento no quiere saber nada – Emma se sentó y admiro a Regina mientras veía los documentos – Te ves hermosa cuando te pones seria y te concentras – Dijo la rubia, Regina levanto la cabeza y miro sorprendida

- ¿Qué? –

- Que estas hermosa – Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese alago, pero sabía que no se podía distraer de su plan

- Y ahora ¿Por qué eso tan repentino? –

- Pues no lo sé, siempre lo he pensado, pero algo me detenía – La rubia se acercó y se sentó en el escritorio, Regina coloco su mano en la pierna y la subió y bajo un poco, al fin y al cabo quizá no estaba tan mal que le reina malvada se enamorara de la salvadora, podría conseguir su venganza sin tener que matar a alguien, que era lo que le había prometido a Henry… - Desde que te conocí surgió en mi un sentimiento extraño –

- No creo que el odio sea algo extraño – Dijo Regina levantándose de su silla y dándole un pequeño beso.

- No fue odio, era algo inexplicable, no lo sé, tendré que pensar un nombre para lo que sentía e inventare un nuevo sentimiento – Dijo Emma soltando una carcajada – ¿Yo que te hice sentir? –

- Ayer… muchas, muchísimas cosas – Dijo Regina sonriendo pícaramente

- No tontita, ayer no, cuando nos conocimos –

- No se fue una revolución de sentimientos dentro de mí, odio, temor, venganza, rivalidad – Emma sonrió y le beso el cuello, en poco tiempo había descubierto que la debilidad de la morena eran pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, Regina cerro lo ojos y dejo que Emma la guiara – Te digo algo – Le susurro la morena a la rubia – Siempre, mis más grande fantasía es poder hacer el amor aquí, en el despacho –

- ¿Si? Bueno quizá hoy lo podemos cumplir – Emma se separó de Regina - Y ¿Porque? Bueno… es que Snow me conto que preferías mil veces un establo – Regina se ruborizo por lo que había hecho con Daniel en el establo y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza

_- Como puede Emma hacerme esto, una cosa es que este "enamorada de ella" y otra muy diferente que se sienta con derecho de hablar de mi vida en el bosque encantado – _Regina estaba que explotaba por dentro, pero por fuera seguía acariciando la pierna de Emma _– No lo niegues estas enamorada de Emma Swan, no eso es imposible, si, si lo es… no, no es verdad…. _– Regina se había metido en una guerra en su cabeza, y no se dio cuenta cuando Emma se quitó su cazadora y a ella le quito el saco

- Hey, Regina ¿Te molesto lo que dije? – Dijo Emma provocando que Regina se distrajera de sus lucha interna

- ¿Qué? –

¿Qué si te molesto que hablara de Daniel? – Dijo Emma con tristeza

- No, no para nada, Daniel ya es parte de mi pasado – Regina cambio por completo su cara y sonrió maliciosamente levantando una ceja - ¿Entonces? Si podemos – Se acercó al oído de Emma – Hacer mi "Sueño realidad"- Mordió el lóbulo de Emma y se separa esperando una respuesta

- Si, pero para la próxima me tocara a mí – Dijo Emma besando apasionadamente a Emma, Regina tomo con fiereza las dos piernas de Emma y pego su pelvis, Emma la tomo fuertemente del pelo haciéndola para atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello, Emma ataco a su cuello con salvajes mordidas y besos apasionados, Regina poco a poco iba provocando que Emma perdiera más el control y sacara esa fiera que llevaba dentro, la rubia lanzo a Regina provocando que callera sentada en su silla, Emma se hinco, y desabrocho tres botones de la blusa de la morena, introdujo sus manos a los pechos de Regina y los estrujo fuertemente lo que provoco que Regina soltara un pequeño gemido, Emma miro a su presa y sonrió, fue bajando sus majos hasta toparse con el pequeño botón del pantalón negro, súper pegado de Regina, lo desabrocho y con sus dientes bajo el cierre, Regina inclino su cabeza para atrás, Emma la jaló para que se parara lo que provoco que se tiraran en el escritorio, La rubia recorría el cuerpo de la alcaldesa, con una pasión, fiereza y amor, indescriptibles, eran muchos sentimientos emanados, ambas recorrieron cada esquina, cada rincón del despecho mientras hacían el amor.

Había hecho el amor con Emma Swan, no había sido un momento de placer, ni solo sexo, había hecho el amor, con la persona que buscaba vengarse, no entendía como pero su cuerpo se lo explicaba, cada poro de su piel lo emanaba, Regina Mills, La Reina Malvada, La alcaldesa de Storybrooke, se había enamorado de Emma Swan, Hija de Snow y el príncipe Charming, la salvadora… Sus cuerpos estaban hechos los unos a los otros, era como si, fueran piezas de rompecabezas, que encajaban perfectamente la una a la otra

– _Si así fue como lo hicimos anoche, dios mío Regina es una amante en potencia, es una mujer que emana pasión y que se entrega completamente – _Pensaba Emma mientras se tomaba un café en la cafetería de la abuelita

- Huy rubia, parece que hoy te hicieron la mujer más feliz del mundo – Emma se desconcentro de sus pensamientos al mirar a Ruby sentada frente a ella - ¿Quién te hizo tan feliz?

- Mi Ruby, si te digo me odiarías, pero primero tendré que confesarte algo… - Ruby se quedó callada, pensando por un momento en lo que le sucedía a su amiga

- Si está bien, así aprovecho que yo también te tengo que decir algo – Emma suspiro fuertemente y de un jalón de dijo todo lo que tenía que decirle

- Me acabo de dar cuenta que soy lesbiana, borracha me acosté con Regina y ahora sobria hace un par de horas antes de venir para acá también me acosté con ella – Emma lo dijo tan rápido que Roja tardo unos segundos en comprender, a la rubia se le acelero la respiración, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amiga y la miro fijamente, Ruby aún tenía los ojos perdidos y en estado de shock –Hay Ruby ¿estás bien? –

Ruby parpadeo un par de veces y regreso a la tierra – Si, si Emma estoy bien, lo que pasa es que… ¡Wow! Te acostaste con Regina Mills, no lo puedo creer – Ruby negó con la cabeza y ahora si ya estaba totalmente consiente se acercó a su amiga y la examino un par de veces - ¿No te lanzo algún conjuro esa bruja maldita? – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, aun no podía crees lo que había escuchado

- No tonta, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, solo que paso y pues bueno… -

- Entonces eso fue lo que paso ayer en la noche- Ruby se paró y se fue a sentar – bueno si así lo quieres, no me afecta…tanto

- y ahora ¿Qué me querías decir?

- ¿Eh? – Ruby seguía en shock y eso le provocaba risas a Emma – Así, pues… - Cada vez que intentaba hablar se le venía a la mente la escena de su amiga y de Regina besándose _– Tendré que ir a ver a Archie, no puede ser –_ pues ¿Cómo te diré?, estoy en problemas Emma – La rubia abrió los ojos como plato y se preocupó.

- ¿Con quién? ¿Qué tipo de problemas? ¿A quién matamos? –

- Jaja, no hay que matar a nadie… - Emma interrumpió a Ruby

- Entonces hay que enterrarlo – Ruby soltó una pequeña carcajada

- No tonta, no hay que matar a nadie, mira son problemas de aquí – Ruby señalo su corazón, Emma vio felicidad y tristeza en sus ojos y le tomo las manos – Pero es un amor prohibido, raro e imposible –

- ¿Cómo se llama? –

Roja suspiro fuertemente y cerró los ojos – Se llama Belle – Emma se sorprendió igual o quizá un poco más que Ruby cuando le confeso su amor por Regina – Pero ella… y El Sr. Gold –

- Si, si ya sé, pero paso algo entre ustedes dos –

* * *

Ruby siguió su camino dejando solas a Emma y a Regina, mientras más caminaba, más le dolía la cabeza, iba cabizbaja, no aguantaba la uz del sol, en eso se topó con Belle – Oh, hola Belle, discúlpame –

- Hey, no te preocupes, ¿Estás bien? –

- Si, si solo que… - Ruby se quedó callada, era la primera vez que admiraba la belleza de Belle, _- Eres lo más hermoso de este maldito pueblo – _Pensó Roja mientras examinaba el cuerpo de Belle, la bibliotecaria se ruborizo un poco, carraspeo su garganta para que Roja siguiera continuando – Oh si lo siento solo que… eres muy guapa – Dijo Ruby acercándose a escasos centímetros de Belle.

-Tú también eres hermosa – Dijo acortando más el espacio que las separaba, ambas miraron sus bocas y se besaron, fue un beso tímido y lleno de amor, enseguida Roja se separo

- Discúlpame tu estas con Gold, discúlpame – Ruby iba a salir corriendo pero la mano de Belle la detuvo

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, me di cuenta que Rumpelstiltskin nunca iba a cambiar, su ambición de poder y magina es más grande que su amor por mí – Dijo Belle agachando la cabeza, Ruby se acercó a Belle y le levanto la cara tomándola de la barbilla

- Es un idiota, por alguien como tú, yo daría todo y estaría dispuesta a perder todo… - Dijo Roja mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Belle le sonrió con timidez – Bueno chica guapa, me tengo que ir, mi abuela ha de estar preocupada, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se dio la media vuelta, al darse la vuelta se sorprendió al ver a Rumpelstiltskin mirando desde lejos, tenía una mirada asesina, y esa mirada iba dirigida a ella, la mujer que había besado a Belle, Ruby trago saliva y siguió su camino evitando la mirada acosadora del brujo…

* * *

- Y eso fue lo que paso – Término de decir Ruby agachando la cabeza

- Hay amiga, te acabas de meter en la boca del lobo – Ruby la miro un poco molesta – Perdón, ahora si te metiste en una bronca y bien grande.

- Ya se Emma no me lo tienes que recordar –

- Sale plato – Grito la abuelita desde la barra interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas

- Me tengo que ir – Emma acepto con la cabeza y le dio un sorbo grande a su taza

_- Quizá si le pido… no, no, aún no es el momento, no puedo meterme, pero si Rumpelstiltskin le hace algo a Ruby, voy a tener que atacar –_ Dijo Emma arqueando la ceja mientras miraba por la ventana pensando en… _- ¿Dónde, donde podre decirle a Regina? -_

* * *

**¿Donde les gustaria que fuera la fantasia de Emma? yo pense en la comisaria, entre los barrotes... pero se me hace un poco masoquista, espero respuesta un beso...**


	6. La mejor noche

**Aqui esta el capitulo de hoy, me tarde un poco, eespero no defraudarlos, aún no he decidido sobre la fantasía de Emma, así que este cap no tendra mucha "acción"**

**Me puse medio romantica, espero no haberme pasado**

* * *

Era ya de noche, había sido un día muy largo, pesado y sobre todo cansado para Regina, así que se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión, lo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía, busco entre los canales y encontró un capítulo de Anatomía de Grey, estaba justamente la escena donde Lexie descubre a Callie y Arizona bañándose juntas.

- Jajaja, lo que daría porque Snow White nos descubriera así a Emma y a mí – Rozo sus labios y cerro sus ojos pensando en esa escena tan hot, pero su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando sonó el timbre de su casa, suspiro fuertemente, pesaba echar una maldición a cualquier enano que se atreviera a ir a su casa a esas horas – Pero quién demonios… - Su voz bajo de volumen al ver al pequeño niño de cabellera castaña –Oh Henry discúlpame – Dijo Regina poniéndose a su altura - ¿Estás bien? –

Sí, si mamá estoy bien – Dijo Henry seriamente mientras entraba a la casa, Regina se sorprendió al ver la actitud del niño, la morena cerró la puerta y se encontró con un Henry serio y decidido – Mamá tenemos que hablar –

- Si Henry ¿Qué necesitas? – Dijo Regina intentando parecer seria, aunque esa faceta de su hijo le causaba gracia

- Pues, tenemos que hablar – Decía Henry viendo la casa – De lo que sucedió esta tarde – Regina abrió los ojos como plato mientras Henry la miraba fijamente

- Henry, te juro que no fue intencional, ni mucho menos una mala jugada, me gusta Emma y creo… creo que estoy enamorada de ella – Regina agacho su cabeza mientras Henry se acercaba

- Hey, no tienes por qué avergonzarte – Dijo poniéndose un poco de puntitas para tomar la mejilla de su madre – Pero… - Regina miro al niño con ternura – Eres malvada… por favor no te enojes, es la triste realidad, mi abuela y _Rumpelstiltskin_te hicieron casi a su imagen y semejanza – Regina se hizo para atrás, estaba sorprendida por la madurez con la que su hijo pronunciaba esas palabras – Pero… lo que nunca se imaginaron y por cierto que se les olvido era que Regina Mills, La reina malvada, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke aún conserva ese corazón precioso que la hace ser una persona maravillosa - Regina no pudo evitar sonreír provocando que le brotara una pequeña lagrima de su ojo, Regina se agacho abrazo fuertemente a Henry - ¡Te Quiero! – Le susurro Henry a su madre – Pero también quiero a Emma, y no quiero que por ningún motivo la maldad, ambición o venganza nos separe

Regina acepto con la cabeza, las palabras de Henry se le quedaron marcadas en su cerebro y en su corazón, no era una advertencia, ni mucho menos una amenaza, era una petición, una petición de amor, Regina seco sus lágrimas y sonrió – Hey pequeño, que te parece si llamas a Emma y cenamos los tres ¿Te gustaría? –

- Si, si me encantaría y… ¿Puedo ayudarte a preparar la tarta de manzana? – Dijo Henry mientras brincaba de emoción, la simple idea de convivir con sus dos madres le llenaba e corazón

- ¿Cómo sabes que iba a hacer tarta? –

- Mamá, es tu especialidad –

- Bueno está bien, márcale a Emma, vete a lavar las manos y te espero en la cocina - Regina se estaba parando pero un jalón en su brazo provoco que regresara a su posición, fue Henry que antes de marcharse le dio un beso lleno de cariño en la mejilla.

* * *

Regina metió la tarta al horno, y le dio un beso en la frente a Henry – Corre, si quieres estar guapo para cuando llegue Emma –

- Hey que la que debería estar guapa eres tú – Dijo Henry con una sonrisa en la boca

-¿Qué no me veo bien? – Dijo Regina siguiéndole el juego a Henry – Entonces tendré que irme a encerrar en mi recamar y que nadie me moleste – Regina se quitó el delantal y se iba a salir de la cocina

- No mamá, estas hermosa, mejor espera a Emma que yo me voy a arreglar – Henry se fue corriendo y Regina sonrió, no era una sonrisa maliciosa, ni de victoria, era una sonrisa de amor… Regina estaba feliz por tener a Henry en su casa como antes.

* * *

Emma había llegado tan pronto como pudo, la recibió Regina – Henry se está terminando de arreglar – Le dijo la morena mientras le robaba un pequeño beso en los labios y la invitaba a pasar

- Entonces… - Emma sonrió pícaramente y arrincono a Regina en la pared cerrando de una patada la puerta, le beso el cuello salvajemente, parecía que acababa de ver una película erótica y se quedó con ganas…

- Hey, espera, espera – Dijo Regina separándose bruscamente de Emma, su respiración estaba agitada – Emma, Henry está en su cuarto vistiéndose, no podemos hacerlo aquí –

- Pero, descubrí que esa es mi fantasía, hacerlo cuando corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertas – Regina se mordió el labio inferior pensando en esa escena.

- Si, y la vamos a hacer, te lo prometo, pero aquí no… que no te acuerdas que Henry nos descubrió en el despacho – Pese a que estaban a una distancia moderada sus cuerpos seguían pegados – No quiero causarle un trauma psicológico a un niño de 10 años –

- Ya estoy listo – Grito Henry que bajaba a toda prisa, estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera se fijó como estaban sus madre, Regina se limpió un poco sus labios y Emma se arregló la ropa – Hola Emma – El niño corrió a abrazar a su madre – Mi mamá y yo preparamos una tarta impresionante, ¿Verdad mamá? –

- Si Henry, Hace 10 minutos la saque de horno- Henry tenía tomada de la mano a Emma y con la otra tomo a Regina, miró fijamente a las dos y dirigio su mirada a sus manos, junto la mano de la morena con la de la rubia…

- Lo que vi, me va a costar superarlo un poco, pero con un par de sesiones con Archie todo estará bien, solo quiero tener una familia feliz, MI FAMILA, va ser un poco raro, no me lo imagina así, pero no importa estoy feliz – Ambas se miraron fijamente, miraron sus manos entrelazadas y luego miraron en Henry, sin soltar la mano de Regina Emma se agacho y miro a Henry

- Hey chico sabes bien, que nuestra relación no le va a caer muy bien a todo el mundo, menos a tus abuelos, va a ser difícil – Dijo Emma mientras que Regina también se agachaba

- No nos puedes pedir que vivamos juntos, pero si te podemos prometer que vamos hacer hasta lo imposible por pasar un par de horas los tres juntos - Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, Emma se levantó sin soltar la mano de Regina, en cuanto Regina se paro tuvo que reaccionar, se separó de la mano de Emma – Bien chico y rubia ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar? – La primera en partir fue Regina que entro rápidamente en la cocina _– Regina, te enamoraste, estas perdida y locamente enamorada de Emma, dios ya no lo puedes evitar, te encanto tener una escena tan bonita, te encanto cuando Henry llego y te hablo con esa valentía, te encanto cuando te ayudo a hacer la tarta, estas encantada, enamorada, no lo niegues _– Se repetía mentalmente Regina mientras sacaba los platillos del horno, la noche transcurrió de lo más hermosa, todos sentados comiendo, hablando de todo un poco…

Llego la hora del postre y Regina se acercó primero al plato de Henry, le dio su rebanad y el niño se agacho, le encantaba esa deliciosa tarta que hacia Regina, la morena se acercó al plato de Emma, la rubia se hizo para atrás admirando… _- Que lindo trasero_ – Pensó mientras le daba un pequeño pellizco, Regina se puso un poco colorada y miro a Emma negando con la cabeza. Terminaron de cenar y se había hecho un poco tarde, Emma y Henry tenían que irse, Regina y Henry se quedaron platicando mientras esperaban a Emma, la rubia apareció con una sonrisa en la cara, se despidió de Regina.

- Adiós guapa, checa tu plato – Dijo Emma dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, Regina se despidió de ambos y se dirigió al comedor a hacer lo que le había dicho Emma

"TE ESPERO MAÑANA A LAS 11:00 HENRY ESTARA EN LA ESCUELA, SNOW SALDRA A PASEAR CON DAVID, YA SABES A DONDE IR…."

* * *

**Me ha agarrado la inspiración, espero y no ea muy tarde para subir un segúndo capitulo el día de hoy **

**Dejen sus comentarios, un beso**


	7. Dormir

**Aqui estaaa otro pequeño capitulo hoy estaba inspirada, de todos modos mañana subire el correspondiente al día**

**LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUI APARECEN NO SON MIOS, QUE SI LO FUERAN A SNOW LA REGRESARIA AL BOSQUE ENCANTADO**

* * *

Mientras toda esa linda escena trascurría en casa de Regina, Ruby estaba en el café, aun recogiendo, su abuela se había sentido cansada así que la mando a casa. El café estaba absolutamente solo y Ruby seguía barriendo, vio pasar una sombra por la ventana y se puso a cubierto _–Mierda, es __Rumpelstiltskin, me va a matar __– Pensaba Ruby mientras seguía la sombra con su mirada, la figura se paró en la puerta principal… entro silenciosamente, quizá nadie había notado que estaba ahí, Ruby salto encima y le miro a los ojos – Oh mierda, Belle ¿Qué haces aquí?- _

_- Yo solo… yo solo tenía ganas de verte, y pensé que sería un poco imprudente venir cuando estabas con tu abuelita – Roja se iba a levantar, pero en cuanto Belle sintió que sus cuerpos se despegaban coloco sus manos en su cintura y la apretó más a su cuerpo._

_- Belle, no, sabes que no puedo – Dijo Ruby intentando evitar la mirada de Belle_

_- Si, si puedes, tu provocaste que me sintiera así, tu provocaste que yo viniera aquí con ganas de empujarte a esa barra y comerte a besos, si tu Ruby no me hubieras besado, no estaría ahora aquí queriendo acostarme contigo – Dijo Belle mientras su voz subía más de tono_

_- No fue mi culpa, yo me acerque a ti, si con intenciones de besarte, pero si tú me hubieras detenido no habría pasado nada, en cambio correspondiste a mi beso, tú también me besaste, piensas que es fácil que tu abuela te pregunte ¿Qué tienes? Y tú no puedas decirle la verdad porque le daría un paro cardiaco fulminante "Nada Abuela solo que pues antes de venir acá me bese, si me bese con la bibliotecaria si justamente ella, con Belle ex – novia del hombre más odiado del mundo", imagínate si le digo eso a mi abuela, no lo soportaría – Dijo Ruby que también subió su tono de voz, ambas se miraron fijamente Belle se acercó a Ruby, que seguía encima y le dio un pequeño beso, Ruby intento rechazarlo, pero no pudo, sentir esos labios, suaves en su boca la hacían volverse loca, loca… con unas ganas inmensas de arrinconar Belle contra la pared y hacer el amor hasta no poder, quizá era lo que tenía en común con Emma, ambas eran apasionadas y se entregaban cuando existía un amor verdadero._

_Ruby y Belle seguían besándose, la bibliotecaria giro, ahora ella estaba arriba, puso las manos de Ruby sobre su cabeza y fue bajando poco a poco desde los labios hasta llegar a sus pechos, Roja gruño de deseo, y Belle poco a poco fue desnudándola…._

* * *

_Ambas estaban desnudas, habían hecho el amor con otras personas, cientos de veces, pero nunca, ninguna de las dos había sentido ese inmenso placer de tener en sus brazos el cuerpo de su amante_

_- ¿Qué va a pasar? – Dijo Belle mirando a Ruby_

_- No lo sé, mi abuela tiene baja la presión, si se entera morirá, y yo no quiero que pase eso y bueno… Rumpelstiltskin… sigue enamorado de ti, buscara vengarse a toda costa_

_- Sí, pero no lo permitiré, tú y yo nos queremos –_

_- Te voy a ser sincera, hoy por la tarde, después de besarnos Mr. Gold estaba mirándonos, tenía en sus ojos una furia indescriptible, contra mi… la mujer que beso a su chica –_

_- Yo no soy su chica – Dijo Bella mientras se distanciaba un poco de Ruby, que tenía los brazos enredados en su cuerpo_

_-¿Te gustaría tomar algo? – Pregunto Roja mientras se paraba del piso _

_- Quiero tomarte a ti – Dijo Belle con una voz tan sexy que provoco que a Ruby se le erizara la piel_

_- Querida, eso paso hace un par de minutos, me tomaste, me mordiste, me comiste ¿Qué más quieres? – Ambas se rieron, después de un rato Belle también se levanto_

_- Creo que será mejor vestirnos, no me gustaría que alguien nos descubriera así –_

* * *

_Roja y Belle estaban sentadas en la barra tomándose una taza de café, la bibliotecaria miraba fijamente a Roja, Ruby se había percatado de su mirada tiempo atrás, Ruby dejo su taza en la barra y bajo su mano, la coloco en el muslo de Belle y se acercó – Te quiero demasiado – Dijo Ruby, luego le dio una pequeña mordida a su lóbulo, la piel de La bibliotecaria se erizo, ambas rieron y siguieron tomando su café._

* * *

_Y… mientras Emma, Regina y Henry cenaban y Ruby y Belle tenía una noche larga de pasión…_

_- Pasan más de las 12:00 y Emma y Henry todavía no aparecen – Decía Snow mientras daba vueltas por todo el departamento_

_- Querida ya vente a acostar, Emma es mayor de edad, se sabe cuidar sola, de seguro Henry esta con ella – Decía la voz adormilada de David_

_-¿Sino están juntos? ¿Si Regina los tiene secuestrados? – Mil preguntas y dudas le rondaban a Snow por la cabeza, estaba preocupada por su hija y por su nieto_

_- Querida, ya no son unos bebes a los que tengas que cuidar, Regina a estas horas debe estar plácidamente dormida, pese a que es la reina malvada, no creo que se preocupe que está haciendo Emma a estas horas – _

_- Quizá Emma no, pero y Henry, recuerda que hubo un tiempo en el que Regina era capaz de venderle su alma al diablo solo por tener a Henry a su lado – Snow siguió dando vueltas, al parecer los intentos de David Fueron inútiles, para convencerla que se fuera a dormir, Snow estuvo una hora y media más despierta, hasta que le gano el sueño, y se quedó dormida en el comedor._

* * *

_Una hora después Emma y Henry entraron silenciosamente a la casa, pero la puerta rechinaba, y en la madera se oían los pasos __– ¿Cuántos años tiene este departamento? Hay que dar gracias de que no se ha caído - __ Iba maldiciendo Emma mientras caminaba, ambos pasaron por atrás de Snow y la vieron dormida _

_- Pobre de mi abuela, nos estuvo esperando toda la noche – _

_- Ese Henry es amor de madre y te digo algo, estoy agradecida de que no me hubiera tocado esa parte del cuidado intensivo de mi madre – _

_En cambio a mí, me va a tocar lo doble ¿Verdad? – Emma y Henry estaban platicando con la voz muy baja, Emma se había reído por el comentario de Henry, lo que provoco que Snow se moviera un poco, La rubia y el chico continuaron su recorrido hasta llegar a su cama_

_- Buenas noches chico, mañana hay cosas que hacer pasan más de las 2:00 a.m. y mañana tienes que ir a clases – _

_- Si, y tú tienes que ir a ver a mi madre… - Dijo Henry sonriendo inocente pero pícaramente a Emma, La rubia se acercó al muchacho _

_- Vuelves a decir un comentario de ese tipo y estarás castigado hasta los treinta ¿Entendiste?, Recuerda que frete a los abuelos no puedes mencionar nada, entre Regina y yo resolveremos esa situación – Henry asintió con la cabeza mientras poco a poco caía en los brazos de Morfeo_

* * *

_Regina ya estaba acostada, pero no podía dormir, estaba tan feliz por lo que había pasado que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño._

* * *

_Emma estaba igual, mirando el techo de su casa mientras planeaba ¿Qué iba a hacer mañana con Regina?_

* * *

_Belle iba caminando para su casa, feliz, había estado con la mujer que deseaba desde que la conoció, aunque la historia decía que ella y Rumpelstiltskin estaría juntos, su corazón decía que su destino era estar ha lado de Ruby._

* * *

_Ruby estaba cerrando el café, al igual que Belle, estaba feliz por lo que había pasado, el café de la abuela había sido testigo del amor que se tienen esas dos jóvenes, Roja no quería meterse en problemas con Rumpelstiltskin, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella era parte de Belle y Belle parte de ella…_

* * *

_Y así transcurrió la noche, quizá de los únicos que pudieron dormir fueron Snow, David y Henry las otras dos parejas estaban felices cada quien con su cada cual, cada quien con sus sueños e ilusiones._

* * *

**__ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS Y NO SE TAL VEZ RUBY Y BELLE VAYAN TOMANDO UN PAPEL IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA, SOLO NECESITO ENLAZAR UN POCO MIS IDEAS**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS... EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS AL FIN CUAL ES Y EN DONDE LA FANTASIA DE EMMA**


	8. La fantasia de Emma

**Aqui esta el capitulo de hoy, este capitulo 8 va dedicado a Paola-Enigma, quiero decir que espero haber superado tus espectativas y la de todos con la fanatasía de Emma.**

* * *

Regina llego temprano, se paró frente a la puerta de madera y suspiro profundamente, toco con sus nudillos la puerta, espero un momento y abrieron la puerta.

- Te estaba esperando – Contesto una Emma sexy, que se recargo en la puerta dejando al descubierto su hermosa pierna, Regina abrió los ojos como plato y su boca estaba de par en par

_- Esta vestida de… enfermera – _Regina se mordió los labios mientras examinaba y el cuerpo de la rubia – _Esa rubia, sombrerito bonito, zapatos bien, medias blancas hasta la rodillas perfecto, vestido blanco pegadito, muy chiquito y con un escote provocativo es… es sexy _– Emma sonrió al ver que Regina no paraba de admirarla, movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

- Hey muñeca, ¿Te sientes bien? Estas un poco pálida – Dijo Emma mientras se acercaba a la morena, tomándose su papel de enfermera muy en serio, la tomo de la mano y se encerraron – Vamos a ver – Dijo mientras la sentaba en la cama – Sra. Mills, está un poco pálida y… - Toco su frente con su mano – Muuuuy caliente – Regina aún no hablaba, lo único que hacía era admirar a Emma con cada uno de sus movimientos, poco tiempo después Regina pudo reaccionar

- Estas hermosa – Dijo mientras acercaba a Emma que estaba de pie frente a ella – Con que esta es tu fantasía ¿No prefieres en otro lado es la casa de Snow?

- Shhh – Dijo Emma mientras tiraba salvajemente a Regina en la cama, la rubia se colocó sobre ella – Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer… pues decidí combinar dos de mis mejores fantasías y decidí cumplir tu deseo… no te excita la idea de que pueda entrar Mary por esa puerta y nos descubra – Dijo mientras besaba el cuello de la morena, Regina no pudo evitar morderse los labios

- Sabes que si sigues así provocaras que me desespere – Regina se quejaba por el trato tan romántico que Emma le estaba dando Emma, la rubia fue descendiendo poco a poco por todo el cuerpo de Regina.

Con cuidado le quito en saco, sin importarle donde había caído, Emma se desabrocho totalmente el traje dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, Regina recorrió con su manos cada poro de la piel de la rubia, ambas se retorcían, no podían soportar tanto cariño y amor, necesitaban sentirlo, no demostrarlo, la morena tomo de la cintura a Emma y se giraron, Regina estaba sentada sobre el rebozo de Emma, se desvistió rápidamente dejando su ropa en el piso.

Regina mordía cada parte del cuerpo de Emma mientras que con sus dedos pedía entrar en ella, lo dedos de la morena entraban y salían del centro de la rubia, después de un par de movimientos bruscos por parte de las dos quedaron metidas entre las sabanas, Regina estaba sobre Emma, fue recorriendo su cuello con sus labios, fue bajando lentamente, le dio un pequeño beso a sus pechos y continuo su camino, Regina se había escondido entre las sabanas, solo ella y Emma sabían que estaba pasando, Emma se arqueaba y la respiración le faltaba, la morena se movía sigilosamente entre las sabanas, Regina consiguió lo que tanto buscaba, provocarle un orgasmo a Emma, Regina volvió a subir a los labios de Emma, se giraron y Emma descendió hacia la entre pierna de Regina, le besaba por todos lados, lo que provoco un grito tremendo de la morena, al parecer Emma había torturada, solo un poco, la parte más sensible del cuerpo de su amante, Emma volvió a subir y meneó sus caderas con las de la morena, Regina aún tenía más ganas de sentir el cuerpo de Emma entre sus manos , así que se giraron, ahora lentamente, con amor, Regina fue bajando y bajando hasta que volvió a esconderse entre las sabanas

Que tarde tan maravillosa pasamos – Dijo Snow mientras entraba feliz tomada de la mano de su príncipe, Emma enseguida se cubrió con la sabana, y Snow y David tiraron lo que traían cargando –Oh dios mío – Grito Snow abrazando fuertemente a David, Regina escucho las voces y se quedó quieta, no le convenía que la descubrieran… haciéndole el amor a su hija y en su propia casa

_- Pero si salgo, sería la mejor venganza para Snow _– Regina iba subiendo para descubrir su cabeza _– Espera cabezota, no te das cuenta que está en juego tu relación con Emma y con Henry _– Regina volvió a irse para abajo, Emma se paró enseguida cubriendo en cuerpo de su amante

-¿Quién es? – Gruño David con ferocidad

- Nadie que te importe – Grito Emma mientras le tocaba la espalda a Regina que se daba golpes con la mano en la cabeza

_- Pero que si estás bien tonta, conocías perfectamente los riesgos de venir acá y hacerlo…. Pero no puedes negar que te encanto, esa sensación que recorre tu cuerpo es maravillosa, es una excitación magnifica _– Se repetía a cada momento la mujer que estaba escondida, Emma le dio una nalgada para que dejara de moverse tanto, Regina brinco y se quedó quieta, pero su cabeza era un revoltijo de sonidos y movimientos.

- David, vámonos, vamos a buscar a Henry y hay que llevarlo a pasear, hay que impedir que vea a Emma de esa manera – Dijo Snow mientras le salía una lagrima

- No, Henry esta con Archie, hoy tenia sesión, no se preocupen por él, aparte, le prometí que hoy iríamos a comer – Decía Emma cada vez más nerviosa necesitaba que sus padres salieran de ahí

- Entonces nosotros nos vamos – David agacho su cabeza y vio el saco que estaba en sus pies, lo miro con desprecio y se lo lanzo a Emma – Que no deje ni un solo rastro de que estuvo aquí… - Dijo David llevándose a Snow tomada de la mano

¿Había descubierto quien estaba bajo la sabana? ¿Quién le estaba haciendo el amor a su hija? El príncipe recogió el saco y lo miro con desprecio, lo habrá reconocido, Emma abrazo el saco de Regina y se lo puso en su cara, inhaló profundamente, a la rubia le enamoraba el olor que Regina emanaba.

Regina beso el camino desde los muslos hasta los labios de Emma, la morena sabía perfectamente que se tenía que ir, no iban a poder terminar su asunto, se sentó al lado de Emma y le beso el hombro, le acaricio su mejilla -¿Estas bien princesa? –

- Mis padres me descubrieron haciendo el amor –

- Pero eso es normal -

- Nunca me había pasado algo así –

- Querida no te preocupes, siempre, desde el inicio de los tiempos tus padres te descubren haciendo cosas indebidas… si lo sabré yo… - Regina se quedó callada esperando una recriminación por parte de la rubia por acordarse de Daniel en esos momentos, en cambio simplemente recibió un sonrisa picarona por parte de la rubia, que enseguida se lanzó a Regina tirándola en la cama y dándole pequeños picos por toda la cara.

Regina termino de vestirse y Emma seguía en la cama desnuda – No piensas vestirte – Le dijo la morena a Emma mientras se colocaba el tacón

- O si querida, por favor me pasas esa tanga blanca que combina con mi traje de enfermera sexy, que es conjunto de esos zapatos y esas calcetas que parecen de puta – Dijo Emma sarcásticamente, Regina entendía, la rubia no podía salir vestida así, ni mucho menos presentarse frente a sus padres así, ambas se rieron y Regina se acercó besando apasionadamente a Emma

- Sheriff ¿Quiere que le traiga ropa?

- Si por favor alcaldesa – Regina asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a buscar la ropa de Emma

- ¿Qué te llevo? – Grito Regina

- Unos jeans, con cualquier blusa que encuentres, preferiblemente de botones, pese a que las odias a mí me gustan –

- ¿Por qué dices que las odio? – Pregunto Regina sorprendida

- Ah, pues siempre que llevo una y nos vemos, terminas arrancándola y rompiendo sus botones –

- Perdóname mi rubia consentida, te prometo que un día vamos de compras y te compras muchas, muchas de esas- Regina y Emma sonrieron y la rubia continúo pidiendo su ropa

- Y mi chaqueta roja de cuero… la ropa interior está en el 1er cajón, escoge la que más te guste, guapa, al fin y al cabo solo tú me la quitas – Grito Emma soltando una pequeña carcajada.

* * *

- ¿Quieres decir que Emma y Regina? – Archie se había quedado sin palabras, era su primera sesión con Henry hablando del tema del despacho

- Si, mi mamá y Emma son… novias – Dijo Henry esbozando una sonrisa

- Wow, eso sí que es algo nuevo para mí – Decía Archie aun sorprendido

- Pero bueno Archie, contéstame se supone que vengo para que me ayudes no para que te traumes, fue difícil para mí verlas en esa situación –

- Si lo se Henry lo siento, y si creo que fue difícil, por el momento nos vamos a ver los martes y jueves, ya que los lunes y los miércoles son para tu madre ¿entendido? –

- Si está bien Archie – Dijo el niño dando un salto del sillón y se marchó.

* * *

Ruby y Belle estaban platicando mientras la bibliotecaria leía un libro y la camarera atendía las mesas

- Creo que yo no moriría por un amor así, ósea eran apenas unos adolescentes, el amor verdadero se demuestra y no precisamente con matarse –

- Si, pero Romeo y Julieta se amaban, eran el uno para el otro, en ese tiempo la sociedad estaba reprimida, y sus familias no podían aceptar esa relación –

- Hay Belle, eres una enamorada – Dijo Ruby acariciándole la mejilla, en ese momento se oyó la campanilla que indicaba que alguien había entrado, se sentó a un lado de Belle

- Me puedes traer un café, por favor – Dijo Mr. Gold viendo con ojos de asesino serial a Ruby

- Sí, señor, ahorita se lo traigo – La cara de Rumpelstiltskin había cambiado al ver a la joven sentada, se acercó un poco

- ¿Qué lees Belle? – Belle se alejó un poco no quería tenerlo cerca, mucho menos después de saber de lo que era capaz por la ambición. Rumpelstiltskin al no recibir respuesta decidió mirar la pasta del libro – Oh, Romeo y Julieta, una obra llena de amor, un amor precioso, dos jóvenes que se amaban con intensidad separados por dos familias egoístas – Belle que quería estar un minuto más cerca de ese duende asqueroso, estaba a punto de pararse cuando vio a Ruby con el café

- Aquí tienes – Ruby le entrego el café a Gold, y miro tiernamente a Belle – No se te ofrece algo más – Le pregunto a la muchacha

- Lo que se me ofrece, no lo podría disfrutar aquí – Dijo Belle sonriendo pícaramente y guiñándole el ojo a Ruby, Ruby se sonrojo, miro de reojo a Rumpelstiltskin y vio que las miraba con odio y desprecio

_-Como pudo ser capaz esa idiota de robarme a mi Belle, es loba no sabe con quién se está metiendo _– Pensaba Mr. Gold mientras bebía su taza de café

- Belle, en una hora más tengo tiempo para salir y despejarme, ¿Quieres que nos veamos en algún lado?

- Que te parece, si mejor en esa hora te ayudo a servir, hay mucha gente quiero que termines rápido – A Ruby le preocupaba que Rumpelstiltskin estuviera ahí cerca, en cambio a Belle no le importaba demasiado

- No, no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –

- Por favor, dejame ayudarte ¿Si? – Pregunto Belle tomándole de la mano y poniendo su sonrisa más encantadora que tenia

- Bueno está bien, pero solo un ratito – Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y Belle guardo sus cosas, se puso su delantal y comenzó a ayudarle a Ruby.

* * *

**Espero les allá gustado, en el capitulo anterior meti una de mis escenas favoritas de Anatomia de Grey, y ahora coloco un pequeño fragmento donde Ruby y Belle discuten por el libro de Romeo y Julieta, un libro que para mi gusto es muy romantico pero entretenido...**

**Espero les allá gustado dejen sus comentarios. Beso y abrazo ciiiibernetico. **


	9. Una comida agradeble

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de mi fan fict, espero les guste...**

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no son mios, intente convencer a Lana que me frmara una carta poder donde dijera que ell me pertenecia pero por algpun motivo se nego- :(**

* * *

Ya se había cumplido la hora para que Ruby fuera libre y pudiera salir con su amada, habían pasado 15 minutos que se había ido Gold – Belle, en verdad estaba incomoda con la presencia de Rumpelstiltskin – Dijo Ruby mientras salían de la cafetería

- Si, pero no te preocupes, no creo que nos haga nada, me ama… -

- Te ama a ti, a mí me odia, tú lo enamoraste, yo te enamore, tú lo besaste yo me acosté contigo

- Hay mujer, no, no nos va a hacer nada, no lo voy a permitir – Ruby y Belle se miraron fijamente y se dieron un pequeño beso, la bibliotecaria le sonrió, le tomo de la mano y se la llevo, ese día la biblioteca estaba sola, así que entraron sigilosamente y se besaron con pasión, Ruby arrincono a Belle a uno de los libreros pegados a la pared y con su mano tomo su pierna, la pierna de Belle llegaba a la cintura de Ruby, mientras que la mano de Ruby, subía y bajaba constantemente por el muslo

- Me muero por tenerte – Dijo Ruby mientras le besaba el cuello –

- Yo sé, yo me muero por hacerte mía… otra vez – Belle intento colgarse, como fue una reacción sorpresiva Ruby no la pudo detener, así que cayeron al piso, ambas se rieron y siguieron besándose.

Sus cuerpos estaban desnudos y juntos, parecía que sus bocas y todas ellas bailaban al compás de una melodía imaginaria, ambas podían sentir que sus corazones se fusionaban y se hacían uno solo, con forme pasaba el tiempo, las caricias eran más pasionales, más fuertes, la mesera dejo salir esa fiera que llevaba dentro, era diferente a lo que había pasado en la cafetería, esa noche había sido pasión, si habían hecho el amor, pero antes hubo gritos, ahora no, todo, absolutamente todo era amor, se decían cosas bonitas, se besaban, reían, no era nada comparado con su primera noche.

* * *

-Hola Regina, pasa Dijo Archie abriéndole paso a Regina, era miércoles así que le tocaba las pláticas que tanto odia

_- Ahora mismo podría estar en mi casa, con Emma, en mi cuarto, con Emma, en mi cama, con Emma, entre las sabanas, Con Emma –_ Iba pensado Regina mientras tomaba asiento

- ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días? – Archie pregunto a Regina ansioso por su respuesta

- Bien – Dijo Regina un tanto frívola, ella era la reina malvada, nadie podía escuchar de su boca decir "Estoy enamorada", Archie se sorprendió un poco, o Henry le había mentido o Regina tenía problemas con la memoria

- Vamos Regina, no seas así, Henry el día de ayer vino y me conto todo, conmigo tu secreto está seguro – Dijo Archie intentando tener un contacto más cercano

- Lo sé, yo misma lo mande, no puedo permitir que un niño se traume por las locuras que hacen sus madres – Archie rio un poco y Regina continuo – A parte, creo que tu yo vamos a tener que llegar a un acuerdo, estas consiente que te voy a hacer millonario ¿Verdad? –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Archie un tanto preocupado y sorprendido

- Pues… resulta que ayer Snow y David… nos descubrieron a Emma y a mi… en pleno amor – Dijo una Regina tímida, como demonios iba a contarle esas cosas a un grillo, bueno era su psicólogo

- ¿Snow y el príncipe ya saben que están juntas? –

- No precisamente, la historia es muy larga pero mira, a cómo vamos Emma y yo vas a tener seguido aquí a: Roja, Henry, Snow, David y yo – Dijo mientras contaba a las personas con sus dedos - Querido te haremos millonario – Regina y Archie rieron un poco, el psicólogo nunca había notado tan humana a Regina, la morena siempre era distante, manteniendo su porte de reina malvada - ¿Entonces qué sigue? – Archie se paró y pidió que Regina se pusiera de pie

- Ha sido todo, en tres días logramos lo que en este tiempo no habíamos podido, lograr ver el gran corazón que tienes – Archie tomo las manos de Regina, ya que esta le iba a pagar la sesión, aún que solo hayan sido un par de minutos – No Regina, déjalo así, el día de hoy yo no hice nada lo hizo tu corazón – Regina sonrió, y se marcho

_- NO lo puedo creer en verdad Emma está humanizando a Regina, me sonrió, se rio, compartió sus días conmigo, otras veces era cortante y me decía solo lo relevante _– pensaba Archie mientras tenía un sonrisa en la boca sentándose en su silla.

* * *

Emma había llegado al café de la abuela, ahí esperaría a Henry y a Regina, habían acordado que ese día Regina pasaría por su hijo, la rubia entro y se topó directamente con Snow y David, que iban saliendo, Snow bajo la cabeza y se marchó, en cambio David y Emma se miraron fijamente, la rubia pudo leer en los ojos de su padre

_- Mierda, mierda, James ya sabe que ayer me acosté con Regina – _De alguna forma sus pensamientos se comunicaron, David simplemente asintió con la cabeza y miro retadoramente a su hija, David se fue y Emma se acercó a la mesa de siempre

_- Esa bruja maldita y yo vamos a tener una plática muy larga, la matare, la hare sufrir como nadie había sufrido antes, hare que se arrepienta de haberse acostado con Emma _ Pensaba James mientras se acercaba a Snow, que estaba a punto de llorar, ambos se abrazaron y continuaron su camino.

* * *

- Si amiga, ayer Snow y James, nos descubrieron –

- ¿Y no mataron a Regina?

- No tonta, Regina se escondió entre las sabanas, pero sospecho que David sabe quién era, hoy me miro y de alguna forma nuestros pensamientos se conectaron - Ruby sonto una carcajada

- En cambio a nosotras –

- ¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas Ruby? –

- Oh pues al parecer tú no eres la única con una vida feliz con la mujer que amas – Emma seguía sin entender, al ver la cara de interrogación de Emma, Ruby suspiro fuertemente - Belle y yo ayer en la noche hicimos en amor y hoy hace quizá dos horas, también lo hicimos – Dijo Ruby poniéndose más colorada que las manzanas del árbol de Regina

- No lo puedo creer amiga que emoción… pero… y… - Ruby no dejo que Emma terminara la frase

- Si yo sé ¿Qué paso con Rumpelstiltskin?, también estoy nerviosa por eso, amiga te prometo que pese a mi amor por Belle nunca, nunca bajare la guardia, me protegeré y la protegeré, así tenga que morir para conseguirlo

- Hay que lindo igual que Romeo y Julieta – Emma menciono esbozando una sonrisa, obviamente Emma no sabía que Belle y Ruby habían hablado de ese tema, obviamente Ruby recordó su comentario _– __Creo que yo no moriría por un amor así, ósea eran apenas unos adolescentes, el amor verdadero se demuestra y no precisamente con matarse – _La loba negó con la cabeza y se fue dejando sola a Emma.

- Hola Emma – Emma al escuchar la voz volteo rápidamente y vio a Henry corriendo desde la puerta, mientras una Regina feliz entraba también

- Hola chico ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto Emma recorriéndose un poco dejando espacio para que Henry se sentara

- Hola, Emma – Dijo Regina sentándose frete a Emma con una sonrisa en la cara

- Me fue bien Emma –

- Que bueno chico – Ruby se acercó con su libreta esperando que le dijeran lo que querían, no había mucha variedad para escoger, ninguno de los tres entendían por qué querían comer ahí

- ¿Lo de siempre? – Pregunto Regina esperando respuesta de las otras dos personas

- Si me parece bien – Dijo Henry

- A mí también – Continuo Emma – y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien, dijo Regina sonriendo – Fui a la sesión con Archie y mucho papeleo en la alcaldía, quizá es lo que más extraño, poder usar la magia para adelantar todo ese trabajo, y a ti ¿Cómo te fue? –

- Aburrido, nunca pasa nada en este pueblo, todo es paz y armonía, me la paso sentada en mi escritorio esperando una llamada – Los tres se estaban mirando fijamente y se rieron, al parecer tenían algo en común, los tres había pasado su día sentados en un escritorio.

Ruby se acercó con los platos y los repartió en la mesa, miró fijamente a Regina y le sonrió, la morena se sorprendió por ese acto, pero también le correspondió el saludo.

* * *

Mientras comían, Emma dio un pequeño salto sorprendiendo a Henry - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Henry preocupado

- Si solo que… me dieron escalofríos – Dijo Emma mirando a Regina, de la mesa para arriba todo parecía normal, pero de la mesa al piso, se podía observar como el pie desnudo de Regina recorría la pierna de Emma, entrando en su pantalón

Henry no le había creído a Emma así que volteo a ver a su madre y se dio cuenta que tenía la perdida mirada en el gran escote de Emma, mientras la rubia se agachaba para probar bocado

_- No, por favor, no me hagan esto, me encanta que se amen pero les pido que enfrente de mí no lo demuestren tanto, tendré que ir con Archie un par de años más _– Pensó Henry dándose un golpe en la frente

- Hey cariño ¿estás bien? –

- Si estoy bien, solo que sentí un…. Un mosquito - Regina levanto una ceja mientras seguía acariciando el pie de Emma por debajo de la mesa.

* * *

**En un futuro todo el pueblo vera a Emma y a Regina en pleno apogeo y Archie no va a poder con tanta gente así que se volvera loco XD!**

**Espero comentarios les mando un beso y un abrazo cibernetico**


	10. Un caballero con brillante armadura

**Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, por fin me digne a subirlo a una hora descente.**

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no me pertenecen... pero los productores de OUAT si quieren cambiar l rumbo de su historia llamenme**

**Va a ver una parte de este capitulo que va dedicado a Alexade... tu ya sabes cual es chica, pesero que recompence mi metida de pata imaginando algo que no era XD!**

* * *

Henry había tenido que soportar todo el amor de sus madres durante todo el camino regreso a casa, en pueblo estaba casi vacío así que no había problema de que Regina y Emma mandaran a alguien más con Archie, llegaron a casa de Regina, mientras comían habían acordado que Henry pasaba la noche ahí, en cuanto entraron a la casa, Henry entro primero – Por favor, ya basta – Dijo alzando la voz y tapándose los odios – Sé que se aman, todo mundo se acaba de enterar de su amor, pero por favor ya basta – Termino de decir Henry agitado

- Hey chico, ¿Qué tienes? – Dijo Emma mientras miraba extrañada a Regina

- Lo que pasa es que… para mi es raro ver a dos mujeres…juntas, ahora imagínense ver a mis dos madres, es complicado, en mis sueños las vi tomadas de la mano y felices, no besándose, no nada apto para menores de edad – Dijo Henry, enseguida corrió y subió a su recamara

- Creo que enojado – Dijo Regina lo que provoco la risa de ambas

- No seas grosera, tiene razón, lo vamos a traumar, pobrecito – Dijo Emma mientras besaba los labios de la morena.

* * *

-Snow voy a salir ahora regreso – Comento James llevando su espada

- ¿A dónde vas? –

- Tengo que arreglar un pequeño asunto –

- No será tan pequeño, llevas la espada – Dijo Snow señalando el objeto

- Te prometo que no pasara nada, solo voy a hablar – David beso a Snow y salió corriendo, Mary se quedó extrañada por la reacción de su príncipe, suspiro y siguió haciendo sus cosas.

* * *

Ruby y Belle estaban viendo una película en casa de la segunda - Ruby voy a llorar con esta película – Dijo Belle a punto de llorar

- Pero… fue idea tuya verla ¿recuerdas? –

- Si lo sé, pero no sabía que daría tanta tristeza, ellas se aman, desean estar juntas – Dijo soltando un gran suspiro

- Hay belleza mía ya no llores – Ruby se recorrió abrazando a su chica

- Es que… es triste, ya estuvieron juntas y la estúpida va de chismosa con la directora –

- Belle, ya se va a acabar, ¿Quieres que la apague? –

- No quiero ver cómo termina "Loving Annabelle" – Ruby suspiro y acerco más a su pecho intentando consolar a Belle

- Para la próxima escogeré yo la película – Belle asintió mientras se escondía en el cuello de Ruby sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

* * *

Regina y Emma estaban viendo una película – ¿Qué tan fuerte es esta película? – Pregunto una Regina acalorada, la película la había puesto un poco salvaje, Emma estaba recostada en su pecho y podía sentir la falta de respiración de la morena

- Falta una escenas y viene lo triste –

- Después de tanta cachondería ¿un final triste?

- Si, es lo malo de "A perfect ending", odio el final, es una pelicula muy buena para que termine como va a terminar - Le contesto la rubia que le daba un par de besos en el pecho, Regina suspiro.

_- La película + los besos de Emma = Regina puesta y Henry viviendo con Archie – _Pesaba Regina mientras Emma le desabrochaba la blusa, Regina no debía, pero no podía resistirse a los besos y caricias de la rubia, Regina estaba a punto de ceder ante la pasión y el deseo de arrinconar a Emma en ese escritorio que estaba cerca suyo pero

- Vamos maldita bruja, sal de donde quiera que estés – Se oyó el grito de David, que había entrado casi rompiendo la puerta, Henry se estaba bañando, no escucho, pero el grito provoco que Emma y Regina se sobresaltaran

- No, quédate aquí Emma, no se quien sea – Regina, pese a prometerle no usar magina a Henry tuvo que usarla para ver quién era la persona y ver si estaba armado, se paró frente la puerta, hizo un circulo con la mano que le seguía de una nube morada, apareció un espejo, que enseguida les permitió ver quien era, David estaba dando vueltas por el lobbie buscando a Regina, tenía la espada desenfundada

- David está loco, ahorita regreso – Dijo Emma parándose para salir

- No, tú te quedas aquí, me está buscando a mí y las dos sabemos él porque – Emma suspiro y Regina desapareció el espejo convirtiéndolo en una espada – Espero no haber olvidado como manejarla –

- ¿La reina malvada sabe usar una espada? – Dijo Emma abriendo los ojos como plato

- La reina malvada no, antes de que tú llegara al pueblo, mi vida era tranquila, tan tranquila que iba a clases de esgrima, no es lo mismo pero se parece – Regina le mando un giño a Emma – En cuanto termine de arreglar esto, regresamos a lo que estábamos haciendo –

- Regina… - Le suplico Emma, la morena sabía perfectamente a que se refería esa suplica

- No le va a pasar nada, prometo solo defenderme – Regina salió con la espada en mano – Oh a que debo el honor de su visita majestad – Dijo Regina haciendo una mueca de asco

- Sabes bien a que vine – Dijo James colocándole la espada en el cuello

- Por favor, Charming, me ofende, que no se supone que soy yo la mala, si tan solo me dijera que quiere, le podría decir lo que quiere – Regina seguía hablándole de usted y con ironía

David bajo la espada – No te hagas la tonta, tú te acostaste con mi hija – Regina levanto una ceja y se limpió la comisura de los labios, James enseguida entendió su repuesta así que ataco, Regina coloco su espada y se defendió haciendo para atrás a James

- No sé de qué me hablas, si tu hija salió… fácil, no es mi culpa – Dijo Regina haciendo una risa de victoria

- Eres una maldita – Dijo James volviendo a atacar, paso lo mismo que la primera vez

_- Vaya no he olvidado como usarla_ – Pensó Regina lo que provoco que sonriera, lo que provoco que David se enojara más – Da gracias que no allá usado magia para frenar este ataque tan loco de tu parte – Regina se dio media vuelta, iba a subir las escaleras, pero David volvió a atacar, Regina esquivo el ataque – Querido no te enseñaron a que un caballero nunca ataca por la espalda – Dijo la mujer poniendo su espada sobre el cuello de David, Regina camino, lo que provoco que David caminara hacia atrás, Regina hizo un movimiento de ataque pero se quedó a la mitad, lo que provoco que Charming callera al suelo soltando su espada, Regina se acercó y lo miro con desprecio, estaba a punto de levantar su espalda, como simple amenaza, pero al mirar de reojo vio al pequeño niño que estaba escondido sobre las escaleras – Eres el abuelo de mi hijo, no sería capaz de matarte – Dijo Regina bajando su espada y consiguiendo la sonrisa del niño – No he estado con Emma, si eso es lo que te preocupa, y si así fuera ¿qué?. ¿No deseas ver a tu hija feliz? –

David se paro iba a recoger su espada pero Regina la pisó y la lanzó más lejos – Deseo que sea feliz, pero no contigo, ¿entendido? – David se puso a la altura de Regina, fue por su espada, volteo con Regina y la miro con desprecio, la morena estaba preparada para el ataque – No quiero que estés cerca de ella –

- No puedo prometerte nada, tenemos algo en común, Henry – James resoplo y salió de la casa, en cuanto la amenaza se fue, la espada de Regina desapareció en una nube morada

- ¡Wow! Mamá – Henry bajo corriendo abrazando a su madre – Eres impresionante ¿Dónde tenías esa espada?

- Henry – Se agacho Regina – Sé que te prometí no usar magina, pero tu abuelo entro hecho una furia, no sabía cómo defenderme – Henry abrazo a su madre

- Te quiero – Le susurró al oído – Has cambiado y me da gusto, la reina malvada, la mujer que eras antes, no se hubiera tentado el corazón y había encajado esa espada en el corazón de mi abuelo… Emma ¿Dónde está? ¿Se fue? –

- No cariño, le pedí que se quedara escondida, no sabíamos ¿Cómo reaccionaría James si nos viera juntas? Vamos a verla – Regina tomo de la mano a Henry y fueron con Emma – Ya se fue –

- ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Emma tocando la cara de Regina, buscando alguna herida

- Si estoy bien, el se fue asustado, pero no nos hicimos nada – Henry abrazo a Emma

- Oh Emma hubieras visto, mi madre parecía un caballero de brillante armadura defendiéndose de los ataques de David y solo por defender su amor – Henry volvió a abrazar a Emma y la rubia miro a Regina que sonreía

- Vamos chico hay que dormir, a todos nos dio un susto – Emma tomo de la mano a Henry y caminaron, llegaron donde estaba Regina y Henry le dio la mano, los tres subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano.

* * *

**Aqui termina el capitulo de hoy, espero su respuesta**

**"Loving Annabelle" Una pelicula muy bonita, pero un final un poco triste y decepcionante al igual que "A Perfect Ending" (amo esas dos peliculas pese a su final estan hermosas y te entretienen)**

**IMPORTANTE QUE LO LEAN Y ME DEN SU OPINION:**

**He pensado en meter a un personaje a la historia a Malefica entre Regina y Emma y a Milh entre Ruby y Belle **

**Más o menos seria así: Malefica y Milh viven juntas (es chistoso, le volvieron a quitar a Mr. Gold a su chica jaja) solo son amigas, de vez en cuando tienen encuentros pasionales pero es rara vez, cuando se ponen borrachas.**

**Malefica un día de borrachera va y busca Regina, esta se deja seducir por la malvada y terminan acostandose, Emma manda a volar a Regina.**

**Ese mismo día de borrachera Milh va en busca de Belle, la queria matar, porque nunca recibio el amor que tenia Rumple hacie Bella, pero terminaron acostandose.**

**Ruby y Emma con el corazon destrozado tambien se enrollan XD! va a ser un poco enredoso y divertido en mi opinion, pero ustedes que dicen ¿les gusta la idea o no?**

**espero los comentarios Beos y Abrazo cibernetico**


	11. Solo cariño y caricias

**Aqui esta el capitulo del dia Sabado XD! se me complico un poco, pero aqui esta, son las 04:41 de la madrugada, muchos o todos lo leeran el domingo en la tarde así que hoy domingo subire dos capitulos este y el respectivo al día**.

* * *

- ¿A dónde fuiste? – Pregunto Snow cuando escucho que cerraban la puerta

- Ya te había dicho, fui a arreglar un asunto

- ¿Qué asunto? –

- Uno… muy importante –

- Me tienes harta James – Dijo Snow perdiendo la paciencia – No me dices a dónde vas, desde que descubrimos a Emma haciendo el amor… - Snow suspiro sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que aceptar que Emma ya no era un bebe al que tenía que proteger, era una mujer hecha y derecha, que podía estar con quien quisiera

- Lo se mi actitud ha sido indiferente, pero… no te puedo decir, es tu hija y… no lo soportarías – Dijo James con un tono demasiado dramático

- Me conoces como Mary Margaret pero al parecer no me recuerdas como Snow White, te exijo que me digas ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – Grito Snow, James suspiro

- Te va a doler, quizás, más que a mí… cuando descubrimos a Emma en la cama… haciendo el amor… encontré el saco de Regina

- Eso es imposible, mi hija nunca se acostaría con mi madrastra, es la reina malvada, es… Regina

- Lo sé, pero es la realidad – James se acercó para abrazar a Snow que había quedado sorprendida ante la revelación, pero en eso Emma iba entrando al departamento, Snow se acercó a su hija

- Emma… no es lo correcto pero… ¿Con quién te acostaste anoche? – Emma abrió los ojos como plato y miro decepcionada a su madre, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que su propia madre le preguntara algo tan delicado?

- No lo ocultes más, te acostaste con Regina, ella no lo negó, yo encontré su saco en mis pies – Grito James enfrentándose a su hija

- Ella no lo negó, ni lo afirmo, entre ella y yo no paso absolutamente nada… y tú ¿Por qué dices que es su saco? –

- Porque lo reconozco a kilómetros –

- Por favor David, puede haber mil sacos iguales o… contéstame algo. ¿Has desnudado a Regina para poder asegurar que ese es su saco? – Snow se acercó a Emma y le soltó una cachetada, la reacción provoco que Emma levantara la mano a Snow, pero sin atreverse a pegarle – Y si me hubiera acostado con ella, tengo derecho a ser feliz –

- Pero con ella no – Grito James

- Con ella si – Le respondió de la misma manera – y así si ustedes no estuvieran de acuerdo ¿Qué?, soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que quiera, si es mi decisión no volverían a ver a Henry y Regina, nuestro hijo y yo nos iríamos lejos… ahora díganme ¿Quién tendría su final feliz? – La rubia se dio la media vuelta y salió hecha una furia.

* * *

Ruby termino de ver la película y apago la tv, miro a Belle y se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida, Ruby abrazo por los hombros a Belle dándole un poco de calor, recargo su cabeza sobre la de la bibliotecaria y cerró los ojos, era una escena hermosa, la chica se acomodó aún más en el pecho de Ruby, la camarera acaricio el pelo de su amada, se acercó a su oído y le susurro – Pese a quien le pese nunca voy a permitir que te pase nada, te protegeré, no seré una romántica, ni la chica de tus sueños, pero buscare por cielo, mar y tierra la forma de hacerte feliz- Ruby se recostó en el sofá hacia atrás dándole mayor movilidad a Belle, pero sin darse cuenta que la chica esbozó una sonrisa-

- _Pese a todo lo que diga, eres más romántica que Tina y Bette en The L Word – _Pensó Bella que posó su mano sobre el pecho de Ruby, la camarera se levantó rápidamente y vio que Belle seguía dormida

_-_ Es imposible, está dormida – Se acercó al oído de Belle – Que si no… ¡Uff! mañana querida, no podrías ni levantarte de la cama

* * *

Regina iba hecha una furia mientras maldecía a la persona que estaba insistiendo en el timbre a la 1:00 am – Mira Charming si no te vas ahora mismo… - Regina se quedó callada al ver a Emma con la mejilla roja y los ojos hinchados - ¿Qué te paso? – Dijo la morena mientras cerraba la puerta y llevando a Emma a la cocina

- Mary me pego y discutí con… - Emma no pudo terminar la frase ya que Regina la interrumpió

- ¿Cómo que Snow te pego? – Dijo Regina echando chispas, literalmente, por los ojos

- Si, pero ese no es el punto, discutí con ambos, con David y con Mary – Regina le estaba colocando un trapo con hielos en la cara

- Pero esa loca se atrevió a pegarte-

- No te enojes, en parte yo tuve la culpa –

- ¿Porque? Hay Emma ¿Qué les dijiste? –

- Pues le dije a James que si tú y él se habían acostado para que el pudiera afirmar que lo que vio si era tu saco – Regina sonrió y expreso una risa ahogada

- Pero como se te ocurre, aún espero mi venganza pero… Charming no es mi tipo – Dijo elevando una ceja

- No, y se puede saber ¿Cuál es el tipo de la reina malvada? – Dijo Emma tomando sus caderas

- El de la reina malvada, no lo sé, sería una chica tímida, inteligente, guapa – Con cada Adjetivo Emma y Regina se acercaban un poco más – No sé, alguien como… Belle – Emma abrió los ojos como plato, se había ofendido realmente por el comentario de Regina – Pero el tipo de Regina Mills es… una rubia, ojo azul, inteligente, sexy – Ahora por cada adjetivo que le daba se besaban, Regina fue moviendo sus manos encontrando una entrada hacía el vientre de Emma

- Hay Regina, hoy no puedo, no quiero –

- No quieres…

- Bueno, no es que no quiera, al contrario, me muero por arrinconarte sobre esa pared, desnudarte lentamente, acariciar tu cuerpo, recorrer cada poro y sentir tu piel llena de pasión – Regina se mordió los labios imaginándose esa escena – Pero hoy no, por favor, te lo pido

- Pero mañana si, me recompensaras y me cumplirás lo que me acabas de decir –

- si te lo prometo, te lo juro y… discúlpame por despertarte

- Oh, no te preocupes, ¿vamos a dormir? –

- Si, yo me voy a la habitación de Henry –

- No querida, una cosa es que no quieras nada de nada y otra muy diferente es que no quieras dormir conmigo - Regina y Emma se besaron y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Ruby y Belle despertaron en la madrugada y subieron a la cama, ambas estaban rendidas, así que solo se dieron un beso en los labios y durmieron juntas una abrazada a la otra.

* * *

Snow dormía, pero James, intentaba acomodarse en el sillón, al parecer esa discusión provoco que hiciera algo que nunca había pasado: dormir en el sillón.

* * *

Henry estaba perdidamente dormido, la insistencia de Emma no logro despertarlo, parecía que Morfeo lo tenía en sus brazos como un bebe.

* * *

Regina y Emma estaban juntas, la rubia le daba la espalda a la morena que la tenía agarrada de la cintura, sus cuerpos estaban pegados.

* * *

Todo el pueblo dormía, excepto una casa a las afueras del pueblo, donde vivían dos mujeres que en esos momentos estaban amándose con pasión, sus cuerpos pegados haciéndose uno, coordinándose perfectamente para sentir las caricias al mismo tiempo, no hacían el amor, simplemente disfrutan de un buen polvo, toda la casa fue testigo d la gran pasión – Cosas tirada, ropa esparcida, una lámpara rota…

La rubia era espectacular, cabello ondulado largo, unos ojos de color hermosos, muy pasional

La morena igual de hermosa, pelo ondulado largo, al igual que la primera tenía unos ojos de color espectaculares, nunca antes vistos.

* * *

**Decidi meter a Malefica y a Milah en la historia**

**Les recuerdo que pese a todo el amor que siente Regina hacía Emma y henry, sigue teniendo una vena malvada, así que mi idea es convinar esa Regina buena con la Regina malvada...**

**Vamos a ver como más delante Regina entra en un conflicto interno entre el amor y el odio, el bien y el mal**

**UN BESO Y ABRAZO CIBERNETICO**

**(Más bien lo den abrazo cibernetico lo saque de un blog Spanich Queens la chava en su blog sale como Koala Rabioso, así que siempre que se despide dice "Abur.. les mando un abrazo de koala")**


	12. Bonita mañana

**Aqui esta el otro capitulo pormetido... es un poco tarde pero más vale tarde que núnca.**

**los pesonajes que aqui aparecen no son de mi propiedad, que si lo fueran no hubiera permitido que David despertara del coma XD!**

* * *

Snow toco varias veces la puerta de la casa de Regina, nadie le abría, era evidente eran las 6:00 am, Henry no iba al colegio hasta las 8:00 y Regina empezaba su jornada de trabajo a las 9:00, no tenían necesidad de despertarse tan temprano, Snow insistió una vez más, estaba a punto de irse

- ¿Qué quieres? – Contesto una Regina irritada, no la dejaban dormir

- Solo quería saber si esta Emma contigo –

- ¿Tu hija? ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo la salvadora en casa de la reina malvada? –

- Ayer discutimos… y como Henry está aquí, creí que ella también estaría aquí, si la vez, dile que necesito hablar con ella – Dijo Snow demasiado triste, Regina seguía manteniendo su cabeza en alto

- Claro Snow, en cuanto me lleven a la cárcel por convertir a un enano en un nogmo de jardín le digo que quieres hablar – Dijo Regina sarcásticamente, Snow no entendió, así que la morena suspiro – La única forma en que vería a Emma es que me detuvieran por cometer un delito o cuando nos vemos para hablar sobre Henry – Snow asintió con la cabeza y se fue, Regina vio cómo se alejaba, espero a que se marchara Snow para respirar un poco de aire fresco, había olvidado aquel olor tan hermoso que se respiraba en las mañanas, admiro la tranquilidad del pueblo

- Buenos días, alcaldesa – Le dijo una voz de mujer, Regina busco para ver quién era y vio pasar a una mujer guapa, delgada, rubia, ojos muy expresivos, que se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire

- Buenos días… Maléfica –

- No me digas así querida, no es muy apropiado para un pueblito como Storybrooke – Dijo acercándose a Regina

- Entonces… ¿Bruja ciega? – Dijo Regina sarcásticamente

- No… dime… - La rubia estaba demasiado cerca de Regina, tanto que su aliento se podía encontrar, la respiración de Regina comenzó a subir… pero Maléfica, retrocedió – Mejor si, dime Maléfica, adiós Regina – La mujer siguió con su carrera matutina, Regina la siguió con la mirada y se mordió los labios

- Henry se despierta hasta las 7:30 – Regina sintió unas manos que rodeaban su cintura y un beso en el cuello

- ¿Qué tienes planeado, princesa? – Emma bajo su mano izquierda anta la entre pierna de Regina, y la mano derecha hasta sus pechos

- Ayer, tú y yo… nos quedamos con un tema pendiente por arreglar…

- Oh si – Regina volteo mirando a Emma – y el día de hoy en menos de 1 hora piensas cumplirlo –

- Pues si no te parece en menos de una hora podríamos empezar, llevar a Henry a su escuela y terminar lo que dejamos pendiente

- Me parece perfecto – Las dos mujeres se besaron apasionadamente, el pueblo estaba vacío, así que nos les preocupaba, Emma comenzó a caminar arrastrando a Regina hasta la casa, dentro de la casa, Emma lanzaba a Regina contra lo que encontrara, un pared, una puerta, una mesa, mientras seguían besándose – Querida ¿Qué tienes?, al paso que vas provocaras que no me pueda levantar de la cama – La rubia hizo caso omiso al comentario de la morena, entraron a la cocina y Emma empujo a Regina sobre la pared, se acercó y la beso apasionadamente, mientras la morena buscaba una entrada por la blusa de Emma

- Hey… no tarda en despertar Henry, así que… -

- Si, si lo sé, no te preocupes – Regina saco sus manos del vientre y las subió a los pechos, Regina llevaba puesto un camisón rojo, Emma fue bajando recorriendo el camino desde sus pechos hasta su entrepierna, la morena hizo la cabeza para atrás cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Henry acababa de despertase, se bajó de la cama, se puso sus plantunflas y fue en busca de su madre, miro en su cuarto y no vio nada, solo que la cama estaba destendida… por los dos lados _– Cuando mamá duerme sola nada más destiente un lado, parece que es una momia, no se mueve, pero hoy… la cama está totalmente destendida _– Pensaba Henry mientras examinaba minuciosamente la escena, pero un grito de una mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos Henry se asustó, bajo lentamente las escaleras, pero se detuvo al tercer escalón al escuchar…¿Gemidos? ,, Henry estaba escuchando gemidos silenciosos, y besos, se escuchaba el tronar de los besos, mierda sus madres estaban… un poco ocupadas, Henry cerro los ojos y corrió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, se encerró y comenzó a vestirse.

* * *

- Mierda- faltan 10 para las 8:00 am, Henry ya debería estar despierto – Dijo Regina provocando que se parara rápidamente y se limpiara la comisura de los labios – Emma corre a ver a Henry, ahorita le doy un plato de frutas con jugo de naranja – Dijo Regina poniendo manos a la obra, Emma asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras

* * *

Ruby abrió un ojo y observo como Belle miraba atravez de la ventana, parecia que miraba algo hermoso – Buenos días mi chica – Belle miro a Ruby y se acerco

- Hola, buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste? –

- ¿Toda la noche dormimos abrazadas? –

- Si, toda la noche

- Entonces dormí excelente y ¿Tu? –

- Yo de vez en cuando me despertaba, no podía dormir pensando que tenia a la mujer más maravillosa durmiendo en mi cama – Belle se acerco a Ruby, ambas se besaron y la camarera tomo su cintura, ambas estaban en la cama besándose, y en un segundo se había desecho de la ropa – Hey Ruby, estoy preparando en desayuno –

-¿Desayuno? ¿En cuánto tiempo esta? –

- Diez minutos no más –

- Diez minutos- bajo su tono de voz – Diez minutos- Repitió Ruby mientras le besaba el cuello a Belle – Suficiente tiempo – Ruby bajo lentamente hasta los pechos de Belle, la bibliotecaria cerro los ojos y se giraron, Belle estaba sobre Ruby y fue bajando lentamente, Ruby cerro los ojos sintiendo como los labios de su amante recorrían parte por parte su cuerpo , pero su amor se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la cafetera, Ruby abrió los ojos y vio a Belle parándose lentamente, la bibliotecaria le sonrió y se marchó.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin estaba abriendo su tienda, siempre fue y ha sido el primero en abrir y el ultimo en cerrar, el duende vio pasar a Maléfica trotando esta le sonrió y el correspondió el saludo _- ¿Por qué Regina no sabe ocultar apariencias –_ Pensó Rumpelstiltskin – Sería una lástima que tu amor por Emma llegara a su fin por una simple aventura – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin para sí, mientras observaba en una pequeña esfera como había sido la mañana de Regina.

Al parecer Rumpelstiltskin estaba planeando su siguiente jugada pero como iba lograr recuperar a Belle, haciendo que Regina se alejara de Emma...

* * *

**¿Porque creen queRrumpelstiltskin quiera separar a Regina de Emma para recuperar el amor de Belle?**

**Besos, les leo mañana**

**Un beso y abrazo cibernetico! **


	13. Incomodos momentos

**Aqui les traigo el otro capitulo de mi fanfict y si... esta empezando el Rumpleplan... espero que les guste y que no me quieran matar despues de leerlo...**

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin era, prácticamente, el duende más poderoso de Storybrooke, su ambición lo llevaba a hacer cosas de las cuales se arrepiente, por su avaricia y deseos de poder perdió a Belle, la mujer de su vida, por su deseo de magina negra se convirtió en un ser despiadado incapaz de amar y ser amado

En el bosque encantado tenia miles de aliados, La reina Malvada, Maléfica, cualquier persona que tuviera veneno en el corazón era el aliado perfecto, todos le temían, era un duende audaz, capaz de estafar a las personas con un simple trato pero… ahora en Storybrooke poco a poco perdía importancia, ya no era el mismo duende, ni tenía la misma energía, ya se hacía viejo, el tiempo no pasaba en Storybrooke antes de romperse la maldición, pero en su rostro se marcaba cada paso del tiempo, cada recuerdo, cada favor cobrado.

A Mr. Gold le rondaban todos esos recuerdos mientras esperaba en la oscuridad de su tienda la llegada de alguien, pero nadie aparecía, el pueblo poco a poco lo iba olvidando – No – Dijo parándose de su silla – Tengo que conseguir mi fuerza, que me teman… tengo que conseguir el amor de Belle a toda costa – Quizá al duende no le preocupaba tanto el temor de otros, pero le importaba demasiado lo que pensara su amada – Quizá con un poco de… - Miro su mano – magina, pueda conseguir…- miro el retrato de Belle – Pero… lo siento querida – se acercó a contemplar una pequeña foto de Regina – Serás mi ayuda perfecta, mi conejillo de indias – Sonrió maliciosamente…

* * *

En el café de la abuela estaba Maléfica con una mujer de pelo negro, ondulado, largo, ojos de color y seria , ambas tomaban un café y reían de vez en cuando – Si, recuerdas aquel día que nos colamos a esa fiesta – Comenzó la rubia

- Y terminamos tiradas a la mitad de la calle fuera de mi coche – Termino Milah – Si Male, si lo recuerdo, tantas cosas que hemos vivido juntas –

- Y aun así, no hemos tenido ninguna relación… seria – Emma iba entrando a la cafetería, y miro a la mujer rubia que estaba sentada

– Buenos días Maléfica ¿desde cuándo no apareces por acá? – Dijo Emma acercándose a la mesa

- Hola querida, debo decir que te vez espectacular el día de hoy – Dijo – _Pero no más sexy que Regina con su pequeño camisón de esta mañana _– Pensó

- Hasta luego – Dijo la Sheriff retirándose a la barra para platicar con Ruby

- ¿Quién es esa mujer tan guapa? – Pregunto Milah

- La rubia se llama Emma Swan, es hija del príncipe Charming y de Snow Withe –

- No tonta, la camarera, se te olvida que yo vengo de aguas lejanas –

- Ella… se llama – Maléfica entrecerró los ojos intentado acordarse – Roja, se llama Roja, si no me equivoco es una mujer lobo, y aquí en Storybrooke era conocida como Ruby – Finalizo la rubia con un tomo de formalidad

- Hola Ruby/Roja… un Ruby Rojo, es bastante atractivo – Dijo Milah mirando fijamente a Ruby

- Hey, amiga, tiene novia… es Belle, la bibliotecaria –

- Y desde cuando me ha interesado si alguien tiene novia o no –

- Eres un caso perdido – Maléfica se levantó de su asintio, y dejo un billete – Tengo cosas que hacer, el día de hoy invito yo, nos vemos luego- Maléfica salió de la cafetería y miro a ambos lados intentado encontrar algo

- Hola, disculpa… Archie –

- Si ¿Qué se te ofrece…? – Archie no sabía cómo decirle

- Dime Male, Male está perfecto –

- ¿Que se te ofrece? Male?

- Me puedes decir dónde puedo encontrar a Regina Mills –

- Oh si, sigue el boulevard, en la segunda calle das vuelta a la derecha – Le explicaba el psicólogo con señas – Y derecho encontraras la alcaldía.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo Maléfica dándole la mano a Archie que respondió al agradecimiento, Archie entro al café de la abuela y Maléfica siguió su recorrido.

* * *

Maléfica entro al despacho de Regina, la morena estaba volteada con todo y silla mirando por la ventana, la rubia se acercó lentamente sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, coloco su cabellera rubia entre la cara de Regina que volteo rápidamente con los ojos cerrados – Oh, querida que bueno que estés aquí – Dijo Regina aún con los ojos cerrados, tomando la cintura de Maléfica, lo que provocó que enseguida abriera los ojos, la cintura de Emma era incomparable, estaba muy bien definida y era fácil de manejar - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Regina haciéndose para atrás

- Querida… vine a verte ¿No puedo? –

- No, de esa manera no, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar? –

- Si, y mira que toco muy bien, sobre todo si hablamos de mujeres

- Por favor Maléfica ya vete – Dijo Regina abriendo la puerta de su despacho, la rubia se acercó a Regina y con un empujón volvió a cerrar la puerta, arrinconando a la morena con su cuerpo

- No me digas maléfica – Le susurro al odio, Regina no pudo evitar que su piel se erizara al estar tan cerca de Maléfica, la rubia era una mujer bella y atractiva – Mejor dime Male… - Dijo robándole un beso que la morena no rechazo se besaron apasionadamente, sus leguas habían entrado en una guerra interna por demostrar quién era más fuerte, Maléfica le mordió el labio inferior a Regina, lo que provoco que sangrara, la morena no supo si gimió por el dolor o por placer

- Aléjate – Dijo Regina empujando a Maléfica, la malvada se fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa, se acercó a Regina la tomo de las manos y las coloco en sus pechos, Regina admiraba como sus manos inconscientemente se dejaban llevar haciendo círculos y apachurrando un poco, lo que consiguió que Maléfica hiciera su cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados _– Regina no puedes hacerlo, piensa en Emma… en Henry…. Por favor Regina, te mueres por arrinconar a tu "amiga" en la pared, desde la mañana que se vieron… Regina ahora estar feliz, con Emma…. Pero que una vez al año no hace daño…. No puedes volver a ser la reina malvada, se supone que estas cambiando… Vamos solo será un momento Henry no tiene por qué enterarse y Emma menos _– La cabeza de Regina le daba vueltas, tanto que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que ya no tenía ni blusa ni saco – No Maléfica, puedo… no debo, esto esta mal, aléjate – Dijo Regina mientras recogía su ropa y se la ponía, Maléfica se acercó y le susurró al oído

- Tu pequeño romance no durara demasiado, querida no sabes ocultar las apariencias – Maléfica repitió las mimas palabras que Rumpelstiltskin.

La sexy mujer salió del despecho, y Regina corrió a sentarse marcando un número que tenía en la tarjeta – Bueno, Hola Archie soy yo Regina, necesito verte, si sé que estas desayunando pero por favor es urgente… si… ok en 15 minutos nos vemos – A la morena le faltaba respiración, estaba acelerada por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

La muchacha entro tranquila al café, como siempre con su pequeño libro en mano, y vio a su mujer platicando de lo lindo con una desconocida, en un segundo Belle había sido presa de los celos, se acercó a la mesa y beso a Ruby – Hola mi chica, ¿Cómo has estado? –

- Hola Belle, mira ella es Milah

- Hola Milah mucho gusto – Belle extendió la mano

- Hola, encantada –

- ¿Estas muy ocupada? – Pregunto Belle intentando que se le calmaran los celos

- No por el momento está tranquilo, mi abuela se está haciendo cargo de todo –

- Entonces podrías acompañarme –

- ¿A dónde? – Dijo Ruby mirando a Milah y enseguida a Belle

- Necesito llevar un par de cajas a la biblioteca, todo está en el carro –

- Oh, me encantaría ayudarte… pero – Ruby miro al Milah lo que provoco que Belle también la mirara

- Oh, no, por mí no se preocupen, vallan arreglen sus cosas – Dijo La morena ojo azul tomando la mano de Ruby, lo que hizo que Belle se pusiera toda colorada.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin miraba la escena de Regina y Maléfica y enseguida dirigía su vista a la escena incomoda de Ruby, Milah y Belle – Oh querida, esto me dolerá más a ti que a mí, pero si no estás conmigo, no merece la pena vivir – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin tomando la pequeña esfera – Lo siento mucho Belle, pero serás, mía cuésteme lo que me cueste.

* * *

**Espero les alla gustado, si, yo tambien me estoy empezando a odiar, pero no quiero que todo sea miel sobre hojuelas, sino la historia perdera importancias**

**Un beso y abrazo cibernetico, los leo mañana**


	14. Comienzan los lios

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo... Paola entiendo perfectamente que quieras consegui un grupo para matarme, te confieso algo... yo tambien estaria en ese igual estoy sufriendo como loca con lo que escribo.**

* * *

Regina llevaba casi 10 minutos esperando a Archie, en cuanto colgaron la conversación salió lo más rápido que pudo, el psicólogo llego – Oh Regina discúlpame por hacerte esperar – Dijo Archie esperando un reproche, todo el pueblo sabía que la reina malvada odiaba las impuntualidades

- No te preocupes, pero corre abre, me estoy volviendo loca – Regina había actuado tranquilamente en el tema del retraso, pero su cabeza la consumía, se volvía loca, loca entre el amor y el deseo, Archie abrió y la primera en entrar fue Regina, se sentó rápidamente parecía que había tomado uno o dos litros de café, en cambio Archie estaba tranquilo, le gustaba relajarse un poco antes de una sesión, la morena se desesperó y jaló a Archie de la mano provocando que se sentare frente a ella

- Bien, bien, Regina te escucho – Regina suspiro muy fuerte y empezó

- Con Emma es distinto – La conversación comenzó confusa

- ¿El qué? –

- El hacer el amor, entre las dos sentimos el cariño, el calor de los cuerpos, como si nuestros labios y nuestros cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro –

- Bien, me alegro, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo? –

- Todo – Grito Regina levantándose bruscamente

- Esta bien, tranquilízate y siéntate, vamos a ver ¿Por qué, si disfrutas tanto te preocupa? –

- Porque hace 20 minutos… la bese

- Oh eso está bien, no es ningún delito enamorarse… o acaso ¿Alguien la descubrió? –

- No, no nadie nos ha descubierto, pero no me bese con ella –

- ¿Con quién te besaste? –

- Con Maléfica, fue a mi despacho y… me beso. Me arrincono en la pared, se fue quitando la blusa y… - Archie la interrumpió enseguida

- Wow, Regina, ya entendí – Archie se puso colorado

- Pero no quiero, no quiero que eso pase a mayores, yo quiero a Emma y amo a Henry, pero una parte de mi quiere hacerlo, sentir la pasión con otra mujer, la traición vive en mí, yo soy la traición, pero mi corazón, mi corazón me pide a gritos que no lo haga, que me detenga – Regina estaba pidiendo ayuda desenfrenada, era una Regina nerviosa por las consecuencias que podrían traer sus actos

- Bien Regina, lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente: Seguirás escribiendo, pero ahora escribirías simplemente lo que piensas, lo que sientes cuando entre la tentación escribirás –

- ¿Es todo? - Pregunto Regina sorprendida _– Quizá la psicología no es tan complicada_ – Pensó

- Cada vez que tu tentación sea mayor, ven, búscame y platicaremos de lo que sea, no hay nada mejor que una buena platica para olvidar tus problemas –

- ¿Seguro? ¿No tienes ninguna otra cita? – A Archie le sorprendió la pregunta, Regina Mills, nunca se había preocupado por la vida de los demás, ella necesitaba algo y no importara que tan insignificante fuese, lo quería rápido

- No, no tengo muchas, que por cierto estoy esperando que me pegue la millonada – Regina sonrío un poco ante la broma de Archie, la morena se levantó y dio las gracias

- Oye, y si Maléfica se aparece frente a mí, así toda sexy ¿Qué hago? –

- Cerraras los ojos y pensaras en Henry, en Emma – Regina asintió con la cabeza y se marcho

* * *

Ruby estaba agachada juntando un par de cajas para llevarlas a la biblioteca, pero sintió un par de manos tomando su cintura, la pelvis de Belle se pegó al trasero de Ruby - ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Ruby dejando que Belle continuara su tarea

- ¿No puedo abrazar a mi chica? –

- No sí, pero nunca te habías comportado así, siempre dando solo cariños y caricias, nunca me habías tomado como lo estás haciendo ahora – Ruby aventó las calas a la parte delantera y se giró, Belle la tumbo en los asientos y se quitó la blusa, estaban en un estacionamiento, debajo de la biblioteca, la bibliotecaria se sentó en el reboso de Ruby comenzando a tocar con las manos los pechos, Ruby intento pararse para atrapar la boca de Belle, pero esta no la dejo, al contrario la empujo, espero un momento y ataco salvajemente entre sus pechos, la bibliotecaria, la mordía y rasguñaba – Belle ¿Qué tienes? –

- Nada, solo quiero un ratito agradable con mi chica – Dijo Belle intentado no parecer celosa

- Pero ¿Así?, parece como si estuvieras celosa – Dijo Ruby dejándose besas y lastimar por Belle

- Quise cambiar la rutina, es algo… excitante hacerlo en un lugar público –

- Pero Belle – Belle encontró la mejor manera de callarla, atrapando sus labios con su boca, besándola apasionadamente, dándole mordidas en el labio inferior y rasguñando sus muslos, la bibliotecaria se acercó al oído de su presa

– Eras mía, ¿entiendes? Solo mía – Le susurro atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja, en ese momento Ruby había entendido que Belle se moría de celos.

* * *

Era la hora del recreo y como siempre Henry aún conservaba el libro que Mary Margaret le regaló, le encantaba leerlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba, ¿Por qué ese cuento hablaba tan mal de su madre? –Hola Henry ¿Cómo estás? –

- Hola Abuela – Dijo el niño abrazando a Snow – Bien y ¿tu? ¿Cómo ha estado mi abuelo? – Preguntaba el niño entusiasmado, Snow agacho la cabeza

- Bien, bien, solo que no hemos visto a Emma desde ayer en la noche ¿No sabes dónde está? –

- Emma, fue a dormir a casa…-

- ¿A tu casa? Contigo y Regina – El niño guardo silencio, al parecer Mary no sabía nada aún

- No, como crees abuela Emma paso por mí a casa de mi madre, y me contó que paso la noche con Ruby y Belle, algo de una pijamada – Dijo Henry dándole una mordida enorme a su sándwich.

- ¿Dónde podrá estar en estos momentos? – Pregunto Snow esperando una respuesta rápida de Henry que volvió a dar un bocado a su sándwich

- No lo sé – Termino de tragar su sándwich – Quizá este en la comisaria o dando vueltas por el pueblo viendo si no hay algún problema.

- Muy bien pequeño gracias, ahora corre tu salón que no tardan en dar el toque – Snow ayudo a Henry a pararse, este corrió a toda velocidad y en cuanto se alejó un poco más sonó la chicharra de fin de recreo.

* * *

Mi abuela me pregunto por ti, le dije que habías dormido en casa de Ruby y Belle… una pijamada Emma leyó el mensaje que Henry le acababa de mandar

- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? – Pregunto David haciendo que Emma se asuntara

- ¿Qué te importa? –

- Mucho, eres mi hija y tu madre ha estado preocupada por ti –Dijo acercándose al escritorio

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no –

- Esto sería mucho más sencillo si confesaras que Regina y tú se acostaron – Dijo el hombre golpeando el escritorio

- Wow, no entiendo porque el afán, el deseo de saber con quién me acosté

- Porque eres mi hija, y me importas –

- Y… viví 28 años sola, absolutamente sola, a los 5 deseaba encontrar a mis padres, tener una familia que me quisiera de verdad, mi padres biológicos, en mi adolescencia también los espere, necesitaba que resolvieran mis dudas, que por cierto poco a poco las resolví yo, a los 18 me resigne, sabía que nunca más volvería a ver a mis padres, pero ahora que tengo 28, no sé qué pensar, nunca imagine que me ocurriría esto a mí – Dijo Emma dándole la espalda a James, necesitaba hacerlo sufrir, de alguna forma Emma tenia sed… de venganza, algo que aprendió de Regina

- Ahora estamos los 4 juntos: tu madre, Henry, tu y yo – Dijo David intentando acercarse a su hija

- Y ahora yo desearía ser solo: Henry, yo… y la persona a la que amo – David se volvió a desesperar

- Maldita sea Emma, dime de una vez con quien te acostaste –

- No, estas tonto si crees que te voy a decir con quien –

- Dime con quien de una vez – Emma suspiro fuertemente, se estaba volviendo loca tanto que estaba a punto de desenfundar la pistola

- Esta bien, me acosté con…- Emma miro al techo y se puso un dedo en su barbilla – Con Belle, no con ella me acosté hace 8 días… con Ruby, no ella fue hace 4, con Regina, no con ella fue hace – miro su reloj – un par de horas, con Archie, no con él no fue estaba ocupado… con Maléfica… sí creo que fue con ella, o con Milah – David se quedó sorprendido por lo que decía su hija – Querido pierdes el tiempo, no te voy a decir con quien me acosté – Dijo Emma tomando su chamarra y marchándose de la comisaria.

* * *

**Aqui es el fin de este cap, epsero que les alla gustado, si piensan hacer una rebelión en mi contra visenme para unirme**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS!**

**Espero comentarios**


	15. Un pequeño accidente

**ehh Aqui mi siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten... Toda una semana se me vera complicado subir un capitulo diario, intentare hacer todo lo posible por seguirles dando un capitulo diario, pero resulta que son los terribles... EXAMENES necesito buenas calificaciones, si no me absorve tanto espero tenerles un capitulo diario.**

* * *

Maléfica llego a su casa y observo a Milah con una botella de cerveza en la mano -¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto la rubia

- Quizá peor que a ti – Milah volteo

- Bueno que te puedo decir –

- Cuéntame…- Maléfica se rió y se sentó al lado de su amiga

- Pues… Llegue a su despacho, me acerque, quizá pensó que era alguien más, entre Regina y Emma existe un lazó sorprendente, porque cuando me tomo de la cintura supo que no era ella, me pidió que me fuera y me negué la arrincone contra la pared y la bese, luego ella me pidió que me fuera y le dije que su amor con Emma no duraría mucho tiempo… y a ti ¿Cómo te fue? –

- Platicamos, le tome de la mano, llego Belle, se puso celosa, la volví a tomar de las manos y se fueron – Dijo Milah sin importancia

- No lo puedo creer, la gran seductora dejo que su presa se le escapara, estoy sorprendida – Dijo Maléfica soltando una carcajada

- No da mucha risa –

- A mi si, recuerda que es lo que esta en juego… una de las dos morirá si no lo conseguimos –

- Maldita la hora que hicimos ese trato con el duende, nuestra vida era demasiado tranquila –

- Tenemos que ser cautelosas, el quiere que enamore a Regina para separarla de Emma –

- Y que yo me acueste con Ruby para separarla de Belle, así Belle correrá otra vez a sus brazos, lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué tiene que ver Regina con todo esto? –

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo… quizá quiere verla infeliz como lo es el en estos momentos – Dijo Maléfica dándole un trago a la cerveza de su amiga.

* * *

- ¿Puedo pasar? –

- Hola Emma, sabes que no tienes que pedir permiso – Contesto Regina parándose de su silla, ambas se dieron un pequeño beso y se sentaron -¿Qué tienes? –

- Resulta que, tengo un plan para esta noche –

- Oh, si señorita Swan ¿Qué clase de plan? – Dijo Regina desabrochándose el botón del saco

- Ese plan… lo podemos realizar ahora aquí o donde quieras – Dijo Emma acercándose y besando apasionadamente a Regina – Pero… no, mi idea es… si te gustaría ir de acampada todo el fin de semana, hoy es viernes así que…

- Oh ¿acampar? Yo nunca e acampado es algo… - Regina se sorprendió una reina nunca podría dormir en el piso frío, en un bosque

- Yo se que no estas acostumbrada pero vamos, hazlo por mi, vamos a hacerlo por Henry –

- Esta bien, pero tendremos que cargar con muchas colchas... pero demasiadas – Dijo Regina amenazando con un dedo a Emma, la rubia asintió con la cabeza y beso el dedo luego fue subiendo poco a poco, le beso la mano, el antebrazo, subió al hombro, y beso su cuello…

- Lo sabia, yo tenia razón – Entro David con la espada desenfundada, Emma se paro rápidamente y Regina se acomodo el saco

- Bien Charming, ahora que lo sabes ¿Que nos vas a hacer? – Dijo Regina poniéndose al lado de Emma

- A ella nada, pero a ti… – James se abalanzó sobre Regina, pero Emma se puso frente a ella por lo que recibió el ataque, David y Regina abrieron los ojos como plato al ver sangrar la mano de Emma

-E- estoy bien, fue solo un rasguño – Dijo intentando ver la herida de su brazo

- Ven Emma siéntate – Regina la tomo de la cintura y la sentó lo más lejos posible de David, que se había quedado paralizado por lo que había hecho, Regina le marco al Dr. Whales – Hola Dr. Soy Regina Mills, necesito que venga a mi oficina a surgido un pequeño inconveniente… si, lo más rápido que pueda, gracias – Regina estaba sonriendo al momento de marcarle a Dr. Pero su mirada cambió cuando se acerco a David.

Su ira estaba descontrolada, no podía hacer nada, Emma desde su lugar podía observar todo, con un movimiento de mano Regina hizo volar la espada de James, se acerco al hombre y traspaso, su mano por su pecho, la mano de la morena tocaba el corazón, David se retorció la mano estaba apachurrando el corazón, estaba apunto de matarlo ahí frente a Emma, frente a su hija

- ¡No Regina!, no lo hagas – Grito Emma poniéndose de pie, Regina tenia la mirada puesta en su mano, no escucho las suplicas de Emma – ¡Regina escúchame, te lo pido déjalo ir! – Regina negó con la cabeza, James estaba a punto de morir, Emma intentaba separar la mano de Regina del pecho de James, que solo gemía y gritaba de dolor - ¡Basta! – Grito la rubia desesperándose, lo que provoco que Regina reaccionara rápidamente y sacara la mano del pecho de David, el hombre cayó al piso, pero Emma no se preocupo por el, se acerco lentamente a Regina que estaba quieta mirando a la puerta, - Hey Regina, todo esta bien, eso solo… un rasguño – Emma intentaba calmarla tocándole su mejilla, pero nada, no podía conseguir que Regina se calmara - ¡ya se! – Grito entusiasmada sacando su celular y marcando un número – Hola, corre pide permiso a salir – Emma espero un momento en la línea – Bien ahora hablaras con Regina de lo que quieran ¿vale? Quizá no te conteste pero si te escucha-

_- Hola mamá – _sonó la voz del pequeño_ – soy Henry ¿Cómo estas? En un rato más salgo de la escuela y ¿te digo algo? Voy a ir a tu oficina y nos iremos los tres a comer algo, quiero pasar toda la tarde contigo y Emma – _Regina estaba a punto de llorar, escuchar a su hijo en esos momentos era lo mejor que Emma podía haber hecho

- Si hijo, aquí te espero, tengo muchas ganas de verte y pasaremos toda la tarde juntos, también mañana y el domingo los tres ¿te gusta la idea? –

- _Si mamá me encanta –_

- Perfecto Emma y yo te tenemos una sorpresa, pero luego te la diremos ahora cuelga y regresa a tu salón – El niño colgó Regina se abalanzo abrazando fuertemente a Emma

* * *

- Buenas tardes… - Dijo el Dr. Al entrar y se quedo impresionado por ver a David en el piso, se agacho para examinarlo

- El no es – gruño Regina – Es Emma, recibió un rasguño con la espada – Dijo Regina señalando el arma

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo Whales levantándose para revisar el brazo de Emma

- Se supone que eres Dr., no un detective – Dijo Regina comenzado a desesperarse, Whales no podía dejar de mirar a James inconciente – Cálmate, el se pondrá bien, se desmayo por la impresión, un pequeño problema familiar – Whales asintió con la cabeza y siguió curando a Emma

* * *

Snow había llegado a casa, buscando a David para contarle que Emma esta bien – James, querido – Gritaba la mujer mientras recorría la casa, pero no había nadie, era obvio, Snow escucho como la cerradura de la puerta principal se abría, espero un momento y vio entrar al Dr. Whales y a Regina arrastrando a David, Snow abrió paso y dejo que lo acostaran en la cama, atrás de ellos iba entrando Emma con un vendaje en su brazo – Oh dios mío ¿Qué te paso Emma? –

- Nada, fue un simple… rasguño – Dijo Emma mientras Snow la abrazaba fuertemente

- Perdóname, fui una tonta, después de la discusión e intentado buscarte y nada – Dijo la mujer abrazando a su hija y viendo como el Dr. Y Regina terminaban de platicar

- Si Whales, yo se lo diré, el esta bien, gracias – El Dr. Salio y Regina cerró la puerta

- ¿Qué a pasado? – Dijo Snow acercándose a su marido

- Estuve a punto de arrancarle el corazón – Dijo Regina fríamente, Mary volteo, estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella pero Emma la detuvo

- No mamá, no te atrevas, Regina y yo estábamos… hablando de Henry, y David entro con la intención de matarla, pero por algún motivo, por impulso yo me interpuse, y conseguí que la espada me rozara, Regina estaba furiosa por la imprudencia de James e intento matarle… ya sabes como, pero se detuvo

-¿Como? –

- Si querida, me detuve porque iba a dejar a Henry sin abuelo, hubiera estado bien, pensándolo… te hubiera hecho sufrir pero no… te das cuenta Snow White estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por cambiar

- Mary, el estará bien, tiene su corazón… donde siempre, solo que esta en shock, hay que dejarlo descansar – Regina con la cabeza en alto y sin despedirse salio de la casa, Emma espero un momento y fue tras ella – Voy por Henry a su escuela – Dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta, ella y la morena bajaron sin decir ni una palabra, se dirigieron a la alcaldía y esperaron a Henry.

* * *

En casa de Regina, los tres estaba comiendo y viendo una película, Henry comenzaba a dormirse – No señor, no te puedes dormir, son las 4:30 pm y recuerdas que Emma y yo te teníamos una sorpresa

- Oh si lo recuerdo díganme ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa? – Regina y Emma sonrieron y la rubia continúo

- Pues el día de hoy… tu madre y yo decidimos ir a… acampar ¿te gustaría? –

- Si, si me encantaría – Dijo el niño levantándose rápidamente del sillón – Pero... aún tengo mucha tarea

- Henry, no te preocupes, para eso soy la alcaldesa del pueblo, ahora corre a tu recamara a preparar tus cosas

Henry subió corriendo las escaleras, mientras Regina y Emma se comían, literalmente, a besos – Señora Mills, le recuerdo que usted también tiene que guardar sus cosas

- Lo se Sheriff Swan, pero ahora quiero estar un momento agradable con usted, ambas siguieron besándose sin prestarle mucho caso a la película.

* * *

**Un beso y un abrazo cibernetico.**

**en verdad espero no fallarles con los capitulos, para acabarla, mi lap ha decido tomarse unas vacaciones y bueno...estoy de infraganti en un Internet **


	16. Preparando el día de campo

**Aquí**** esta... otro capitulo , al parecer no les voy a fallar con los capítulos diarios y eso me pone muuuuy feliz.**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me perteneces y eso hace que me ponga muy triste, sniff, sniff**

**Gracias a todos por su comentarios y sus buenas vibras **

**Que les guste tanto me motiva a seguir la historia **

* * *

Ruby y Belle estaban sentadas en la parte delantera del carro, que aún seguía en el estacionamiento, las dos tenían la mirada perdida y la boca abierta, llevaban casi una hora en silencio – Eso ha sido espectacular – Dijo Ruby sin cambiar de posición

- Nunca me había pasado algo así –

- Te comportaste como una fiera – Ambas estaban hablando para si mismas

- Más específica, como una leona – Parecía una conversación entre las dos, seguían sin cambiar de posición, ambas se miraron al mismo tiempo, sonrieron y se lazaron, literalmente, besándose apasionadamente, parecía que se querían comer, sus besos eran rápidos, grandes, fuertes, llenos de pasión… mucha pasión, se volvieron a separar y regresaron a su posición inicial

- Seria mejor que nos fuéramos – Dijo Ruby prendiendo el carro

- Si, yo tengo que hacer un par de compras –

- Y yo…regresar a la cafetería – Las mujeres estaban serias, bastante acaloradas, nunca, ninguna de las dos se había comportado de esa manera tan… salvaje, si, esa era la palabra salvaje, las dos se llenaron de pasión y desataron la fiera que tanto tiempo habían escondido, hicieron el amor, amándose con locura, como si no existiera una mañana, salieron del estacionamiento y Belle se arreglo el pelo, la ropa y se limpio un poco la comisura de los labios.

* * *

David despertó confuso, miro a su alrededor y vio a Snow preparando un te, el hombre reacciono por completo – Regina y Emma se acostaron – Grito levantándose rápidamente de la cama y provocándole un mini- infarto a la mujer

- ¡Basta! – Grito Snow – James me tienes harta con tus celos, si tu hija se acuesta o no con Regina, con la reina malvada es su vida, ya es mayor de edad – Poco a poco la mujer se desesperaba más y más - ¿Recuerdas lo que provocaste? –

- No – Dijo David agachando la cabeza

- Bien, te lo voy a recordar – Snow se acerco con paso firme a su esposo – Estuviste a punto de cortarle la mano a tu hija, no, su mano no, su brazo, ibas a dejar a nuestra hija sin un brazo y solo por tus celos estúpidos e irracionales – La mujer levantaba más y más la voz - ¿Cómo reaccionarias tu? Si un día tu hija te preguntara "Oye papá ¿Ayer te acostaste con mamá?" – James se quedo callado – Vamos, contéstame –

- Me enojaría – Dijo en voz baja – no tiene ningún derecho a preguntar eso y mucho menos es de su incumbencia

- Exactamente James, no es de muestra incumbencia saber con quien se acuesta, es su vida – El hombre miro hacía la puerta lo que provocó que Snow también volteara, Emma iba entrando, y había escuchado toda o la mayoría de la discusión

- Lo siento – Dijo la rubia – Vengo por ropa, iré de acampada con Henry

- Me gustaría ir – Dijo James poniéndose de pie

- No James, tu no vas a ir – Contesto Snow

- No, ni tu ni ella van a ir conmigo – Refiriéndose a Snow – Henry necesita despejarse de todo, por cierto, aún no le cuento nada del accidente… - Dijo Emma yéndose a buscar sus cosas

- Pero Emma, sabes porque ataque –

- Si por una idiotez, acaso ¿Regina y yo nos besábamos? ¿Tenia metida su mano en mi pantalón? ¿Mi mano en su falda o blusa?

- No, pero estaban muy cerca –

- Le estaba contando un secreto… - Dijo Emma _– Dios mío, esa es la peor excusa que puedo inventar, porque se dirían un secreto dos personas que están solas _– Pensó Emma mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

- Y por qué dos personas, solas, tendrían que decirse un secreto – Emma cerro los ojos necesitaba una excusa rápida

- Basta James, Emma puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera y con quien quiera – Dijo mirando al hombre - ¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar hija? – Dirigiéndose a la mujer rubia

- No… Mary, yo puedo sola, solo les aviso, estaré fuera todo el fin de semana, no atenderé el celular, ni marcare a nadie, David, te encargo la comisaría, obviamente, cuando te sientas mejor.

* * *

- Bien Rumpelstiltskin, Milah y yo necesitamos saber ¿Por qué quieres separar a Emma de Regina? – Dijo la rubia mientras bebía una taza de café

- Querida… Maléfica, ya les dije, quiero de vuelta a Belle, es mi vida, mi amor –

- Eso lo tenemos más claro que el agua, pero que tiene que ver Regina o Emma –

- Tu magia, mi magia, la de Regina, se basa principalmente en el odio y la oscuridad, de los corazones, pero principalmente el corazón de ella, date cuenta mi querida rubia tu magia ya no es tan fuerte como antes ¿Por qué? fácil, porque Emma y Regina se han enamorado –

- Pero… si tu estas enamorado de Belle ¿Por qué no se te acaba la magia? –

- Es fácil Maléfica, el centro de la magia era Cora, la madre de Regina, ahora que ella no esta… - El duende fue interrumpido por una mujer morena de ojos azules

- Ahora la magia la tiene Regina – Rumpelstiltskin sonrío al ver a Milah sentándose junto a Maléfica

- Así es, entonces…. – el duende guardo silencio

- Tenemos que separarlas para que se dejan de amar y sigua creciendo su odio hacía los Charmings, así la magia de ella, la tuya y la de Maléfica será ilimitada – Los tres sonreían mientras Milah le llamaba a Ruby para pedir algo.

* * *

- Henry ¿Estas listo? – Se escuchaba la voz de Regina desde su recamara

- Si mamá, ya estoy listo – El pequeño apareció en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de su madre y se quedo boquiabierto

- ¿Me veo bien? – Le pregunto Regina al niño dando una pequeña vuelta, Regina tenia unos pants sueltos, una blusa deportiva un poco… muy pegada color rojo, unos tenis deportivos y su pelo lo tenia hecho media cola

- Si mamá, pero… parece que vas a hacer ejercicio…. Y nos vamos a ir al campo –

- Significa que… - El niño suspiro sentó a su madre en la cama y abrió el closet

- Vamos a ver mamá – Dijo mientras esculcaba la closet, saco unos jeans y se los lazó a Regina, le cayeron en la cara, miro más abajo para encontrar unas botas – Hace mucho que no cabalgas, estas están perfectas – Dijo Henry lanzándole las botas, que Regina tuvo que esquivar con una pequeña ayuda de la magia – Bien mamá eso te pondrás, la blusa… esta bonita, esta bien, ahora, si toda tu "maleta" esta llena de ropa deportiva, me temo que la tendrás que deshacer y poner muchos pantalones de mezclilla. Regina se sorprendió por como su hijo le hablaba, tan serio, como si supiera de moda

- Muy bien Fashion Police, ahora si me da permiso me cambiare este atuendo tan… raro e inapropiado – Dijo Regina dándole un beso en la mejilla y mandándolo para su cuarto

- Te esperare allá abajo, por si llega Emma – Dijo el niño mientras su voz se alejaba – Regina se sentó en la cama suspirando y sonriendo, hace tiempo que no se había divertido tanto con su hijo.

* * *

**Mañana queridos seguidores, mañana se vendrán unos días muuuy dificiles para Regina **

**UN BESO Y ABRAZO CIBERNETICO**


	17. Dia de campo

**Aa REGINA SE LE COMPLICARA UN POCO ESTAR EN EL BOSQUE**

* * *

Regina bajo las escaleras, Emma llevaba diez minutos esperando y Henry había ido por un vaso de agua, la rubia se quedo boquiabierta al ver la hermosa figura que resaltaba Regina con esa blusa roja - ¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunto la morena girando con las manos en la cintura, se quedo de espaldas a Emma y movió un par de veces la cintura

- Estas… wow espectacular – Dijo Emma tomándole la cintura y besando los labios de Regina

- Pero hubieras visto como se veía hace un par de minutos – Dijo Henry como todo un niño maduro, recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, al parecer ya había superado su trauma con ver a sus madres juntas, Emma miro a Regina esperando una respuesta

- Si, al parecer mi ropa no era la adecuada, al contrario, toda yo era un desastre –

- Emma – Dijo el niño – Estaba lista pero… para ir a correr un maratón, no podía permitir que Regina Mills, mi madre saliera en esas fachas – Las mujeres rieron al ver como actuaba Henry cuando estaban los tres juntos

- Pues les confieso algo… Regina siempre se ve guapa se ponga lo que se ponga – Dijo Emma mirando a Regina mandándole una sonrisa ladeada y llena de cariño, la rubia se acerco al niño y le beso la mejilla – Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos, tenemos que montar el campamento antes de que oscurezca – Emma cargo la bolsa de Henry, y se ofreció a cargar la de Regina, pero la morena se negó y mejor ella cargo su equipaje, salieron de la casa y llegaron al escarabajo amarillo de Emma

- Yo no me subo a ese carro pero ni muerta – Dijo Regina parándose en seco

- Regina no pasa nada –

- No, me niego rotundamente, esta muy…. Viejo –

- Bueno mamá entonces vámonos en tu mercedes – Dijo Henry dirigiéndose al carro negro

- No ¿Están locos? Mi carro no entra al bosque, lo acaban de lavar

- Vámonos a pie – Dijo la rubia preparándose para caminar

- No Emma, me verán así, soy la reina malvada, Regina Mills, no puedo salir así a la calle – la morena guardo silencio y dijo – Mejor vámonos en el carro de Emma – La rubia y el niño se miraron incrédulos y suspiraron al ver a Regina intentando acomodar sus cosas

* * *

- Snow ¿no te das cuenta?, nuestra hija se va a revolcar con su… amante enfrente de las narices de Henry – Dijo James que no paraba de dar vueltas y de vez en cuando tocarse su pecho

- James, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, es su vida déjala ser… se va a ir de acampada, no ocurrirá nada que Henry no pueda ver

- Tu problema Snow es que eres muy inocente y tu amor de madre no te deja ver que… - Snow interrumpió a James subiendo su tono de voz

- ¿Qué mi hija se acuesta con mi madrastra? Con la persona que durante 28 años a querido verme muerta… David, eso lo se desde el primer día que llego tarde a casa, mi instinto de madre lo presentía –

- Pero… -

- Pero nada David, te confieso, estuve una semana visitando a Archie, fue difícil saber que mi hija era lesbiana pero sobre todo que se acostara con nuestra peor enemiga – James bufó y negó con la cabeza y salio de la casa

* * *

Ruby estaba limpiado una mesa cuando apareció una hermosa mujer frente a ella – Hola guapa, ¿Cómo estas? – Ruby miro a la mujer y le sonrío

- Hola Milah, bien gracias ¿y tu? –

- Ya vez, aquí viendo a verte – Ruby se sonrojo un poco, pese a que estaba con Belle Milah es muy atractiva

- Gracias, ¿se te ofrece algo? – Dijo Ruby metiendo sus manos en las bolsas del delantal

- Si – Dijo Milah y Roja enseguida saco la libreta con una pluma – No tonta – La morena le tomo las manos – ¿Te gustaría ver una película a mi casa? –

- Oh si, me encantaría –

- Muy bien paso por ti a las 9:00 en punto – Milah estaba a punto de irse

- Oye ¿Puedo llevar a Belle? – Antes de voltear Milah frunció el ceño hasta más no poder – Me e de imaginar que Male… va a estar ahí, entonces…

- Si, si guapuara llévala no me afecta y no creo que a Male le incomode –

- Entonces Belle y yo te esperamos aquí – Milah se acerco a Ruby y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue, Ruby se quedo parada, la morena estuvo a punto de besarla.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin iba caminando por la calle, cuando choco con una mujer – Oh discúlpeme no la vi… - Rumpelstiltskin miro como Belle recogía unas bolsas – Oh, déjame ayudarte querida

- No Rumpelstiltskin, yo puedo sola – El duende miro a Belle sorprendido

- Nunca me hablas dicho Rumpelstiltskin, siempre fui Rumple… para ti –

- Si - dijo la muchacha poniéndose de pie – Pero las cosas han cambiado y con ellas mis sentimientos hacía ti –

- Lo siento mucho Belle te juro que… - Rumpelstiltskin intento tomar la mano de Belle pero ella se negó

- No pidas que te perdona, no va a ser así, así que deja tus tonterías y tus engaños para alguien más –

- Pero en verdad te digo que yo… - El duende fue interrumpido

- ¡Que no! – Se desespero la mujer – Te diste cuenta, Ruby y yo estamos muy felices ahora –

- Esa maldita loba te ha cambiado, ¿Dónde quedo la mujer tierna y con mirada inocente? –

- Esa mujer… todavía existe, lo que pasa es que cambio de ideologías al descubrir quien eras realmente – Belle suspiro fuertemente y siguió su camino, con la cabeza abajo, no le gustaba ser así con las personas, así fueran crueles y despiadadas, ella era bondadosa y cariñosa… pero no podía volver a caer en las redes de Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

Emma, Henry y Regina llegaron al limite de Stoorybrooke, bajaron sus cosas del auto y se adentraron en el bosque, Henry corría, mientras Emma y Regina cargaban las cosas y caminaban tomadas de la mano – Aquí – Dijo Henry dando un gran salto – Aquí hay que poner el campamento ¿Si? – Miro a Regina, que miro a Emma

- Esta bien chico, aquí pasaremos un hermoso fin de semana los tres – Regina podrías ir armando la tienda mientras Henry y yo juntamos ramas y cosas para hacer la fogata – La morena abrió los ojos como plato, nunca antes había hecho una casa de campaña, miro su mano y sonrío

- Si, esta bien yo me quedo – Dijo dándoles la espalda

- Hey mamá, nada de magia recuerda – Regina frunció el seño, sin magia no iba a poder armar la tienda nunca en su vida había armado una

* * *

Habían pasado 15 minutos, Henry y Emma aún no regresaban y Regina, como era de esperarse, no podía armas la tienda, estaba enrollada en la gran malla de plástico – Mierda, se supone que esto es el piso y esto es el techo – Dijo Regina señalando un par de cosas y suspirando fuertemente, miro su mano, y la iba a utilizar, iba a usar magia

- Hey guapa, no puedes recuerda lo que prometiste – la voz de la mujer provoco que Regina volteara rápidamente, para encontrarse con una rubia despampanante frente a ella

- ¿Qué quieres Maléfica? –

- Regí… no me digas así prefiero que me digas amor mío… pero si te gusta más esta bien dime Male… -

- Tu me vuelves a decir Regí y te saco el corazón ¿entendiste? –

- discúlpeme su majestad- La rubia hizo un referencia burlándose – Solo quería saber si necesitaba ayuda

- La necesito, pero no precisamente una que venga de ti –

- Por favor Regina, sabes que estuve viviendo muchos años con Milah y es bueno pirata… y ya sabes cuando tenia que zarpar y dormir en la arena o en el piso…. Bueno no te la are larga… yo se armar una tienda, ¿Quieres que te ayude? –

Regina se quedo callada un momento – Esta bien, pero en cuanto terminemos te vas ¿entendido? – La rubia asintió la cabeza mientras se agachaba para ver el instructivo

* * *

- Oye Emma ¿Cómo surgió en amor? – Dijo Henry juntando sus palos de madera

- Pues no lo se chico, simplemente paso… -

- Te digo un secreto, es lindo ver a mamá así tan humana, es muy cariñosa conmigo, la otra Regina, no me hubiera dejado faltar con ninguna tarea –

- lo se yo también estoy muy feliz con ella – los dos se abrazaron – Deberíamos de regresar con… -

- Lo se, quizá mamá no la este pasando muy bien con la casa, a estas alturas ya la quemo – Ambos rieron y se dirigieron regreso al campamento.

* * *

- Gracias Male… a quedado espectacular – Dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos al ver la hermosa tienda de campaña

- No tienes nada que agradecer querida – La rubia se puso delante de Regina y camino provocativamente hacia ella quedando tan cerca que Regina tuvo que retroceder, la rubia siguió caminando hasta que la morena quedo arrinconada a un árbol, Maléfica se acerco, puso sus manos tapando las salidas de Regina, se estaba acercando para besarla, pero Regina se escabulló utilizando magia, y Maléfica termino dándole un apasionado beso a un árbol sexy, que quedo con la marca del labial.

Regina río al ver tal escena, estaba detrás de Maléfica, cuando la bruja volteo frunció el ceño – Pero ya veras Regina, un día te voy a tener en mi cama gimiendo de deseo – La mujer desapareció en una gran nube color negro, mientras que Regina seguía riéndose.

* * *

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS **

**LES LEO ...**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS**


	18. El campamento II

**Aquí**** esta el capitulo del sábado... perdón por la tardanza y por no haber subido el capitulo el día de ayer.**

**Todos sus comentarios me motivan a subir más capitulos **

* * *

La primera noche de acampada fue un desastre… para Regina, para empezar, no pudo disfrutar de los malvaviscos que llevaban, al parecer los que quería poner en la fogata… se le quemaban, los mosquitos se la comieron, literalmente, se paso toda la noche sin poder dormir, el suelo estaba muy incomodo, bajo la tienda había piedritas que le molestaban la espalda y para rematar estaba apunto de morir de hipotermia.

En cambio Emma y Henry, se la pasaron de maravilla, sus malvaviscos perfectos, tenían camisas de manga larga así que no se preocupaban por los mosquitos, y como llevaban unas chamarras no pasaron frió

_- Termina este tormentoso fin de semana y juro, juro que lanzare una maldición… pero ahora nos largaremos a una ciudad o quizá a la playa _– Pensó Regina mientras intentaba matar un mosquito parado en su brazo.

* * *

Malefica, Milah, Belle y Ruby estaban cenando – Esto ha quedado delicioso – Dijo la bibliotecaria mientras le daba un trago a su copa

- Gracias Belle, lo hice con mucho cariño – Le respondió la rubia mientras llenaba su copa

- Nos da mucho gusto tenerlas aquí, con nosotras – Milah tomo la mano de la rubia que tenia al lado

- Gracias, oigan…. Quizá sea un poco indiscreto pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntas? – Las dueñas de la casa se miraron con incredulidad mientras Ruby y Belle esperaban la respuesta

- Oh… ya entendí – Dijo la rubia quitando su mano

-Oh… ya… nosotras no somos pareja, pero llevamos ya unos diez años juntas – Dijo Milah riéndose

- Uh, lo siento no quería incomodar –

- Note preocupes Ruby – Dijo la pirata tomando la mano de la camarera – Son cosas que pasan – Belle miro la escena y se le subieron los colores al rostro, estaba hirviendo de celos, Malefica se percato de su "sentimiento" y también le tomo la mano, provocando que Ruby mirara fijamente en enlace de las manos de su chica con la rubia

- Tranquila Belle – Le susurro la mujer que tenia enfrente

* * *

Mr. Gold estaba en la oscuridad de su casa, frente a el una vela encendida, estaba cenando solo, sin nadie que le hiciera compañía, antes se podía pasar toda la noche hablando con Belle, pero ahora solo estaba en y una vela que poco a poco se consumía – Vas a ser mía otra vez – Grito el duende encajando el tenedor en la mesa de madera

* * *

James llego borracho a casa, Snow lo esperaba sentada en una silla, el la miro, se acerco y comenzó a llorar, su mirada era de arrepentimiento, Snow se levanto colocándose frente a el – Nunca quise lastimar a Emma –

- Lo se – Contesto Snow

- Pero me duele que se acueste con… -

- Lo se – Contesto la mujer interrumpiéndolo

- Estoy a punto de volverme loco –

- Lo se, lo se – Contesto soltando una pequeña risa – Mi amor, esto no será fácil, no lo fue para mi que soy su madre, menos para ti que eres su padre, pero juntos lo vamos a asimilar

* * *

Al día siguiente la primera en salir de la casa de campo fue Regina, tenía el pelo alborotado, unos ojos cansados y ojeras impresionantes, al parecer paso toda la noche en vela, y no precisamente para cuidar a Henry, la morena se sentó en un tronco y suspiro profundamente… En la casa se vieron un par de movimientos, pero a Regina le importaba muy poco si era Henry o Emma, quería irse e irse a su casa donde todo es comodidad

- Oh dios mío – Grito la rubia saliendo de la casa – Pareces la del exorcista ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te ataco un mapache? – Dijo Emma con cara de asombro acercándose cuidadosamente a Regina

- Oh, que chistosita, señorita Swan – Dijo Regina haciendo un mueca de enfado

- Entonces ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto Emma sentándose a un lado de la mujer

- No comí nada, los malditos mosquitos decidieron armar un complot y atacarme por que los traje a Storybrooke y no los deje en el bosque encantado, y para rematar…. No dormí, porque el clima decidió ponerse violento y friolento – Dijo Regina a punto de perder la cabeza

- Oh querida – Dijo Emma besando a su mujer – No sabía que la habías pasado fatal – Poco a poco la rubia iba acortando la distancia que las separaba, la rubia y la morena se fundieron en un beso apasionado, Emma puso su mano sobre la pierna de Regina y Regina sobre la pierna de Emma

- Extrañaba el sabor de tus besos – susurro Regina

- No me diga que la temible alcaldesa extrañaba los besos de una simple Sheriff – Dijo Emma riéndose

- Bésame tonta – Dijo la morena tomando la cabellera de la rubia y acercándola a sus labios

- Todavía no despierta Henry, y normalmente se despierta a las 10:00, son las 6:30 quizá podamos hacer algo… no se. Tú ya sabes –

- Sheriff Swan ¿Qué insinúa?, tiene planeado que hagamos el amor frente a las narices de Henry, en un suelo húmedo y frío

- No tonta, el carro no esta estacionado muy lejos, pero si quieres cumplimos tu fantasía – Dijo Emma tomando la cintura de Regina

- Esta bien – suspiro – vamos al… escarabajo ese, pero te advierto – Dijo señalándola con un dedo – Si ese carro se llega a destruir, o se le cae una puerta cuando estemos en pleno amorrr, ese carro se va al desguesadero ¿Entendiste? – La rubia ya estaba parada cuando Regina termino su amenaza, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron lo más rápido posible.

Con cada árbol que se topaban, una de las dos arrinconaba a la otra besándola apasionadamente, conforme se turnaban, el golpe contra el árbol era cada vez más fuerte, llegaron al bocho y le toco a Emma, Regina la empujo contra el bocho, provocando que arqueara la espalda, se acerco a su presa y beso su cuello, le tomo la pierna con su mano haciéndole un par de rasguños, Emma debía contener sus gemidos, porque quizá no estaban solas o alguien las podía escuchar. Con su mano a tientas buscaba la puerta trasera para abrirla i que se tiraran, jaló fuertemente haciéndose para adelante abriendo la puerta de golpe, las mujeres se tiraron en el asiento y con un chasquido Regina cerro la puerta.

* * *

Al principio se les complico un poco, no se podían desvestir ni moverse a sus anchas, así que Regina se coloco encima de Emma y la beso, con sus manos, la rubia, acariciaba desde las piernas hasta el trasero de Regina, la morena con una mano le tomaba sus pechos y la otra… la tenia metida en su entrepierna, poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad de los besos, y la mano "escondida" de Regina se aceleraba, por dentro se sentía poco, pero por fuera en carro amarillo parecía que estaba poseído, se estaba moviendo bruscamente y rechinaba.

Por suerte para las mujeres era demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera despierto y mucho menos vigilandolas.


	19. Buenos dias alegria

El niño despertó, volteo a ambas lados y no vio a sus madres, salio de la casa de campo y las busco… pero nada, Henry se sentó en el tronco y suspiro, en el bosque se sentía una tranquilidad hermosa, Henry admiraba el paisaje, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida con unas risas que se oían a lo lejos, las ramas del suelo crujían, y el niño vio llegar a sus madres empujándose mutuamente, jugando y tomadas de la mano, el niño sonrió al ver a sus mamás felices - ¿Dónde estaban? – Pregunto cruzando los brazos, Emma se puso colorada sin saber que responder, no le podían decir a su hijo que hace un par de minutos estaban amándose desenfrenadamente en el carro, Regina se fue acercando a su hijo con mirada decida, Emma temía que le dijera… la verdad

- Querido… - Regina se puso a su altura – Emma y yo… fuimos a caminar un momento, estábamos un poco entumidas por dormir en un espacio tan reducido – la morena miro a Emma que poco a poco iba recuperando su color natural, el muchacho no les creyó, pero sabia que no le iban a decir la verdad

- Esta bien, están perdonadas ¿Desayunamos? –

- Si- Dijo Emma sacando un sartén y una bolsa con huevos. Prendieron la fogata y Regina se sentó a prepararlos, quizá era lo único que podía, o más bien, sabía hacer

* * *

Snow y James despertaron como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, abrazados el uno al otro – Buenos días mi bella durmiente – Dijo el hombre dándole un beso a su mujer, que hizo una mueca de disgusto

- Que yo recuerde soy Blancanieves… o acaso soñaste con Aurora – Dijo Snow intentando parecer molesta – James río contemplando la belleza de su mujer

- Para mi solo existe una mujer… tú, cada cuerpo que veo por la calle… lleva tu cara –

- Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado – Se besaron tímidamente, hace mucho que no sentían sus labios, no porque no quisieran, sino porque las circunstancias y las peleas continuas no lo permitían, sus miradas estaban llenas de dulzura, un amor… raro, era mucho amor, demasiado amor

- Emma y Henry llegan hasta mañana ¿le gustaría salir conmigo? Señorita Mary Margaret – Dijo James haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- Claro que si, me encantaría David – Ambos soltaron una carcajada – Pero seria mejor que primero desayunáramos, ambos se pararon de la cama y se dirigieron a la cocina

* * *

Belle y Ruby habían dormido juntas, en la misma cama, pero dándose la espalda, era la primera vez desde que iniciaron su relación que dormían enojadas, esa sensación no le gustaba a ninguna de las dos, Belle despertó temprano, pero no se paro de la cama, se sentía culpable _– Quizá son celos irracionales, es imposible que Ruby me engañase con… esa mujer_ – Era lo único en lo que pensaba desde que se despertó

Ruby también ya estaba despierta _– Belle y Maléfica, Belle y Maléfica, no, no, no, es imposible eso, Belle es… Belle, no puedo decir lo mismo que Maléfica pero es imposible _– Repetía la mujer, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mirar, ni voltear, temían que pasara algo de lo que se arrepentirían toda la vida….

_- Tengo que perderle perdón, mi actitud no fue la correcta, fui una estupida _– Pensaba la bibliotecaria

_- vamos Ruby, voltea y pide perdón, ya esta despierta, es un error que pensaran que podría existir lago entre ella y Maléfica –_

_- 1 –_

_-2 –_

_- 3 – _Al llegar al ultimo numero ambas voltearon y dijeron al mismo tiempo – Perdón – se quedaron calladas un momento hasta que Belle tomo la palabra

- Perdóname Ruby, fui una tonta al enojarme de esa manera –

- Perdóname tu a mi cariño, al verte tomada de la mano con Maléfica sentía que mi corazón se desprendía de mi – Ambas se acercaron rápidamente y se besaron dulcemente, fue un beso largo lleno de amor – NO volveré a dudar de ti… lo juro - Se volvieron a besar, poco a poco Ruby desabrochaba el pequeño nudo de la bata que crubria la hermosa piel de Belle, le beso tiernamente desde su cuello hasta el limite de su camisón a Belle le encantaban esas caricias tan... amorosas de RUby, sabia perfectamente, que Ruby podia ser pasional y amorosa, pero esta vez, solo ocuparía lo amorosa...


	20. Enamoradas

**Estoy haciendo todo lo que esta en mis manos para ponerme al corriente con los capitulos, este cap lo subo ahora en la tarde, y enseguida comienzo el otro, mil disculpas de verdad**

* * *

- Seria mejor que nos fuéramos – Dijo Regina admirando el cielo.

- No mamá, quiero quedarme aquí hasta mañana –

- Henry, en un par de horas va a caer una tormenta quizá hasta el pueblo se quede sin luz – Emma y Henry miraron al cielo que estaba despejado

- Pero si el cielo esta más claro que el agua – Dijo la rubia bajando su mirada al rostro de Regina

- Emma, mi mamá tiene razón quizás llueva – el pequeño niño agacho la cabeza, en verdad quería pasar el fin de semana ahí en el bosque

- Esta bien, no iremos, pero si solo es un presentimiento… - Emma señalo con el dedo índice a Regina - Querida, no vas a salir de tu recamara por 2 días – Emma estaba sería, Regina la miraba mordiéndose los labios, y el niño confundido mirando a sus madres – Bueno chico, corre y recoge tus cosas – Henry asintió

- Pero después de recoger ¿Puedo ver si descubro algo en el bosque? – Las dos mujeres se miraron y asintieron, el niño salio corriendo, recogió sus cosas y enseguida se marcho.

Regina se acerco sigilosamente a Emma – Querida princesa, sino llueve ¿me encerraras? – Regina y Emma estaban a punto de besarse, pero la segunda resistió la tentación

- Si, porque arruinarías nuestro fin de semana perfecto –

- ¿Segura? – Emma asintió con la cabeza – Bueno… yo tenia planeado llegar a casa, ver una peli, mandar a dormir a Henry y pues… no se, tu y yo con un poco de chocolate y fresas – Emma se mordió el labio inferior imaginándose esa escena tan…excitante – Pero como arruine nuestro fin de semana… - Regina se encogió de hombre y se dio media vuelta, iba a comenzar a caminar pero Emma la tomo de la cintura, se pego hacia ella

-No, no, no, tu nunca arruinas nada, por lo menos a mi… - Le susurro, Emma le beso el cuello, Regina sabía que con eso tenia a Emma así que no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa – vamos a recoger la tienda – Dijo la rubia dándole una nalgada a Regina, la morena dio media vuelta y se le quedo mirando a Emma, la alcaldesa tenia ganas… de Emma, por algún motivo necesitaba sentirla, sentir su piel, tomarla y rectificar que era suya y de nadie más, todo eso podía expresarlo con una mirada, una mirada que la sheriff conocía perfectamente, la mujer morena, chasqueo los dedos y todo estaba guardado, Henry no estaba y… las mujeres necesitaban estar juntas. Regina se acerco a Emma y la arrincono en un árbol, le quito la chamarra, Regina recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Emma, la rubia simplemente se dejaba llevar, sabían perfectamente que en cualquier momento podría aparecer su hijo

- Regina… - Dijo Emma con la respiración entrecortada – Ahora… no podemos hacerlo como se debe, Henry es rápido y no tardara en llegar – Regina asintió con la cabeza y bajo su mano al pantalón de la rubia, desabrochándolo lenta y cuidadosamente, colocó su mano en el vientre, Emma cerró los ojos y Regina introdujo su mano en la ropa interior, poco a poco la respiración de ambas se aceleraba, la de Emma por lo que estaba haciendo Regina y la de Regina por disfrutar como gozaba Emma, la morena disfrutaba sentir a Emma temblando cuando sus pieles se rozaban, la rubia bajo la blusa de Regina desnudando su hombro, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba apunto de pasar, es mejor ser precavida, Emma agacho su cabeza y mordió fuertemente el hombro de Regina, que ahogó su grito, la acción de Emma había sido provocada porque llego al clímax, esa sensación que les encantaba sentir juntas, Emma llegó al orgasmo.

Ambas estaban exhaustas, fue un momento maravilloso, Regina saco su mano de las bragas de Emma, le cerró el pantalón y se dieron un pequeño beso, la morena fue bajando lentamente, levanto la blusa de Emma y le beso el vientre.

* * *

Ruby y Belle pasaron toda la mañana juntas, ninguna de las dos fue a trabajar, estaban cobijadas por una simple cobija, donde, debajo sus pieles estaban juntas, Belle recargada en Ruby, mirando la tele.

- Me encanta estar así contigo – Susurro Ruby, Belle alzo la cabeza y se dieron un pequeño beso

- A mi también, no me gustan las discusiones, y menos si son por celos – ambas mujeres se sonrieron y se besaron, Belle se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Ruby, volvieron a sonreírse y se besaron – Eres una romántica aún que no lo aceptes – Dijo Belle separándose un poco de Ruby

-¿Yo? Yo no soy romántica- Belle insistió con su teoría con un movimiento de arriba a bajo con su cabeza – No, ahora si vas a sufrir las consecuencias, Ruby hizo un movimiento brusco asustando a Belle, ahora Ruby estaba encima de la bibliotecaria, Roja comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Belle

- No para, por favor, ¡ya! Para – Gritaba Belle mientras se retorcía – Por favor mi vida, ya – Ruby se detuvo en seco

- ¿Mi vida? – Belle asintió con la cabeza, Roja era la vida de Belle, estaban destinadas a estar juntas y pasara lo que pasara sus corazones iban a estar siempre uno al lado del otro, así se encontraran en polos opuestos, su calma fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Ruby

- Cariño, te están hablando – Ruby dejo de mirar a Belle, se levanto y contesto

- ¿Bueno? - Pregunto la mujer

_- Si no te alejas de ella, te mueres – _Dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono

- Déjanos vivir Rumpelstiltskin – La otra voz estaba distorsionada y Ruby no podía asegurar que fuera el

_- No soy Rumpelstiltskin, solo aléjate de ella, por que sino Belle se llevara una fuerte decepción –_ la otra línea colgó, y Ruby lanzó su celular al sillón, Belle se paro tapándose con la cobija

_-_ ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto la bibliotecaria tomando su mejilla, Ruby comenzó a llorar

- No quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa, si, soy una romántica, y me preocupo por las personas que de verdad me interesan, Belle… - Dijo Ruby tomando la cara con sus manos – No puedo permitir que te pase nada, esto… nosotras… tiene que acabar – Dijo Ruby bajando la mirada

- ¡No¡ - Chilló Belle – Tu y yo vamos a estar juntas siempre, no le temo a nadie y mucho menos a Rumpelstiltskin – Belle estrujo fuertemente la cara de Ruby que no paraba de llorar y la beso - ¿entiendes? Yo te amo, nunca había sentido esto por nadie

- Pero Belle… me da miedo – dijo Ruby entre lágrimas

- A mi también me da miedo, me da miedo sentir lo que siento por ti, esto que siento aquí – Dijo colocando la mano de Ruby en su pecho, sobre su corazón - Es algo nuevo para mi, no solo por el hecho de ser mujeres, sino que ni siquiera con el, había sentido esto, me estoy volviendo loca Ruby, loca de amor… - Ruby se soltó a llorar recargándose en el brazo de Belle.

* * *

Ya en la tarde, Regina, Emma y Henry terminaron de ver la película, Emma se asomo por la ventana y miro como el cielo del pueblo estaba gris, era verdad la predicción de Regina - Seria mejor que ya nos fuéramos Henry – Dijo Emma parándose del sillón y despeinando al muchacho

- Pero quiero quedarme aquí con mamá – A Regina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, era alegría, hace mucho que Henry no decía esas palabras, pero claro, ahora todo estaba mejor, parecían una familia feliz

- No cariño, tienes que ir con… los Charming – Pese a que Regina intentaba cambiar, aún le costaba mucho trabajo mencionar a ese par de tortolitos – Emma, ¿Puedo acompañarlos? – Pregunto Regina apagando la tele

- Si, me encantaría, así aprovechamos y vamos a la comisaría, tengo que entregarte un par de documentes que encontré – Los tres personajes asintieron y se fueron marchando a casa de Snow.

* * *

- Rumpelstiltskin, ya cumplimos el trato, le marcamos a Ruby y la amenazamos… - Dijo la mujer morena con ojos de color

- Muy bien queridas, el trato aún no esta completo ¿Recuerdan? – Dijo el duende dando vueltas por su tienda

- Lo sabemos, no tienes porque recordárnoslo – Contesto Maléfica poniéndose frente del duende protegiendo a Milah con su cuerpo – Una de las dos morirá si no conseguimos lo que quieres –

- Bien Male, me da gusto que lo recuerdes – El duende acaricio con la yema de los dedos la mejilla de la rubia que enseguida lo rechazo, Milah vámonos – la rubia se dio la media vuelta llevándose a Milah por delante, - Sabes que adelántate, creo que comprare algo – La morena miro extraña a Maléfica y luego asintió y salio de la tienda.

* * *

**Y... en un rato más subo otro capitulo, espero que el día de hoy suba los capitulos que les debo, que si no me equivoco son...3**


	21. Descubiertos

**Gracias por toda la paciencia que me han tenido aqui esta otro capitulo...**

* * *

- Bien Rumpelstiltskin, fue mi parte de nuestro trato, ahora te toca cumplir a ti – Dijo Malefica a solo un par de pasas del duende

- Querida, recuérdame por favor – Malefica suspiro y negó con la cabeza

- Tú, Milah y yo hicimos un trato: Hacernos millonarias a cambio de estar en deuda contigo, el pago era que una de nosotras dos muriera, luego hicimos otro trato, separar a Ruby de Belle y a Regina de Emma, a cambio que nos dejases vivir

- Si mi rubia ese lo tengo bien presente

- Bien, te tengo un nuevo trato – Dijo Malefica cruzando sus brazos

- Me gusta por donde va esta conversación – Dijo Rumpelstiltskin cínicamente

- Después de separar a Ruby de Belle nos dejaras en paz a Milah y a mí

- ¿Yo que gano? –

- Que yo no hable con Regina y le diga toda la verdad, y que ella y yo con nuestra magia te matemos – El duende expreso una risa ahogada

- Por favor querida ¿Ella y tu, matarme? No me hagas reír – Melifica se acerco a Rumpelstiltskin

- No me retes Rumpelstiltskin, sabes perfectamente que Regina y yo tenemos una ventaja sobre ti –

- ¿Cual? – Pregunto el duende sin parar de reír

- Somos mujeres – Dijo alzando una ceja y limpiándose la comisura de los labios

- Esta bien, solo porque… no me gustaría besar a Belle imaginando que su boca estuvo… - El duende bajo la mirada y señalo el pantalón de Malefica – En otro lado – ambos se extendieron la mano y Maléfica se fue.

* * *

Snow y James se estaban amando apasionadamente, sus cuerpos daban vueltas dentro de las sabanas, James beso a su mujer desde su boca, bajo por la barbilla, y siguió el camino hasta su cuello, y regreso hasta su boca _– Dios mío siento, estoy sintiendo _– Pensaba Snow mientras hacían el amor

- Hola Mary, ya llega… - Emma abrió la puerta y al igual que la puerta estaba su boca, la mujer se quedo casi traumada, Snow y James rápidamente se taparon hasta el cuello con las sabanas rojas

- ¿Qué pasa Emma? ¿Por qué no entras? – Pregunto Henry intentando mirar

- Nada, nada Henry quédate un momento afuera – dijo Emma haciéndolo para atrás con su mano, Regina puso atrás de ella a Henry protegiéndolo por si había algún peligro, Regina se coloco al lado de Emma y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, al ver a Snow toda roja y a James avergonzado

- Yo sabia que normalmente los padres descubren a los hijos… se supone que lo típico es que un hijo solo escuche cuando sus papás… se están amando con intensidad, más nunca que un hijo descubra a sus padres… desnudos haciendo el amor – Snow le lanzó una almohada a Regina que se seguía riendo, al ver la almohada, se hizo a un lado provocando que el objeto saliera de la habitación – Hay perdón, no lo pude evitar – Snow y James estaban sentados en la cama, Regina seguía riéndose, Emma aún estaba en shock y Henry daba brincos atrás de sus madres para ver que pasaba

- Mary, David, su nieto esta aquí a fuera, les recomiendo a ambos, por la salud mental de Henry que se paren de la cama y vallan a ponerse algo con que cubrirse – Dijo Emma recuperando la razón, y cerrando sus ojos, inconcientemente David se quito la sabana de las piernas

- Wow – Dijo Regina volteando su cara y tapando sus ojos, lo mismo hizo Emma, con la cabeza girada la morena habló – Hey tu Charming, no seas morboso, tu hija ya te vio de la cintura para arriba, no la traumes más

- Oh, lo siento – Dijo David tapándose otra vez con su sabana

- Emma, vámonos deja que los adultos se vistan – Henry intentaba asomarse, pero Regina y Emma con sus cuerpos taparon la entrada, al salir cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas, lo que impidió toda la vista de Henry

- ¿Qué a pasado? –

- Chico ¿Con quien te gustaría vivir? – Pregunto Emma mirando al infinito – Con nosotras o con Archie

- Obviamente con ustedes ¿Porque?

- Entonces hijo – Dijo Regina igual, con la mirada perdida – No preguntes que paso, quédate aquí ahorita volvemos, no vallas a abrir hasta que salgan – Regina y Emma caminaron mientras Henry se quedo frente a la puerta a esperar.

* * *

- No lo puedo creer – Hablaba la morena mirando a lo lejos

- Eso fue traumático – Contesto Emma

- Eso fue asqueroso

- No puedo creer que eso… -

- Me gustara con Daniel –

- Ni a mí con el padre de Henry – Las mujeres se miraron al mismo tiempo, se rieron y se abrazaron

- Que bueno, que estemos juntas tu y yo –

- Nos hemos acostumbrado a no ver esa clase de… -

- Órgano sexual, te entiendo querida –

- Tenemos que regresar con Henry pobrecito –

- Vale, pero Emma, tenemos que explicarle a nuestro hijo que ha pasado –

- No, me niego, es muy chico, nos inventaremos otra cosa –

- Esta bien, vamos – Regina tomo la mano de Emma entrelazando sus dedos, la rubia miro esa acción y volteo a la cara de Regina que le estaba sonriendo y asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Era momento para contarles la verdad a sus suegros, ellos ya lo sospechaban, pero seria un poco justo que se enteraran por las buenas, para que luego Snow y James no las encontraran en pleno apogeo como la vez pasada, tendrían que aceptar su relación tarde o temprano, las dos mujeres se aman, aunque parezca imposible, pero Emma y Regina eran la una a la otra.


	22. Amores Verdaderos

Snow abrió la puerta y miro a Henry – Hola, pasa, ¿Qué haces? – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Nada, esperando a Emma y a mi mamá –

- ¿A dónde fueron? – Henry se encogió de hombros

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque no me dejaban pasar? – Pregunto el niño examinando minuciosamente la escena por si encontraba algo sospechoso

- Oh, este…, pues…, tu abuelo y yo… - Snow se estaba poniendo roja

- Porque se metió un gran animal a la casa – Contesto James mientras se abrochaba su camisa

- ¿Un animal? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Porque no lo sacaron por la puerta? – David y Mary se miraron incapaces de comprender porque Henry era tan aventurero y tan preguntón

- Porque… lo sacamos por… la ventana – Contesto Snow parándose a un lado de James, el niño corrió hasta la ventana y se asomo

- ¿Por qué no esta? ¿Murió? –

- No, no murió, no esta porque… volaba, si voló –

- Un animal enorme, que sacaron por la ventana, y que volaba –

- Si – Contesto Snow, que analizando así como lo había dicho Henry era imposible que alguien les creyera – Exactamente así paso –

- ¿Qué animal era? – Dijo Henry un poco entusiasmado por encontrar a ese animal, los adultos se miraron con desesperación, ya se les habían acabado las ideas para seguir mintiendo

- Era un animal muy raro Henry – Contesto David perdiendo la cabeza, el niño simplemente agacho la cabeza

- Como le vuelvas a gritar a mi hijo… - Entro Regina colocándose frente a James – Juro que ahora si te quito el corazón ¿entendiste? – David dio un paso hacia delante, si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento hubiera jurado que se besarían, Regina subió lentamente su mano preparándose para cumplir con su amenaza

- Bueno, bueno, al parecer la situación nos puso un poco tensos – Dijo Snow jalando a su esposo, Emma tomo a Henry de la mano, se acercaron a Regina y también tomo su mano

- Necesitamos hablar – Dijo la rubia llamando la atención de los Charming, ambos miraron a las dos mujeres tomadas de la mano, Snow simplemente busco una silla y se sentó suspirando fuertemente y cerrado sus ojos, pero David se lazó contra Regina tumbándose en el piso, le coloco las manos en su cuello, Regina intentaba zafarse, los tres personajes de pie intentaron separarlos pero era inútil, la morena miro a Henry como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacer algo y el niño sabia perfectamente que era, desde pequeño Henry y Regina se conocían un par de miradas y ahora sus ojos lo pedían, necesitaba la autorización de su hijo para hacerlo, Emma estaba sorprendida por la capacidad que tenían Regina y Henry de comunicarse con la pura mirada, el niño asintió cerrando sus ojos y apartándose un poco de los cuerpos, lo mismo hicieron Emma y Snow.

Del cuerpo de Regina comenzó a salir una nube morada, que creció cubriendo su vientre, la nube exploto soltando destellos del mismo color provocando que James saliera disparado contra la pared, su mujer corrió a verlo y Emma y Henry ayudaron a Regina a levantarse, la morena se levanto seria - Tengo que irme, no me siento… bien – Dijo Regina mirando a David mientras que con sus manos cubría su vientre

- Yo me voy contigo – Contesto Henry mirando a Emma, la rubia asintió y los tres se fueron, Snow miro como sus dos amores partían, mientras que James se retorcía por el fuerte golpe

* * *

Belle llegó a la tienda, y entro decidida, había dejado a un lado es muchacha tímida y cariñosa, ahora era una mujer dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo y a todos – Rumpelstiltskin ¡sal ya! – Grito desesperadamente dando vueltas por la tienda

- Hola Belle – En duende se alegro al verla - ¿Qué necesitas? –

- Que te alejes de mí –

- ¿Disculpa? –

- Por favor, conmigo no tienes porque ocultar nada, sabemos perfectamente de lo que hablo – la mirada de Rumpelstiltskin cambio su mirada al ver a Belle tan enojada

- Por favor, querida no me digas que la cuadrúpeda esa te hizo enojar – Dijo el duende acercándose a Belle, la mujer retrocedió un poco

- Ella no, fuiste tu, tienes que entender que soy feliz con Ruby, y que si ya no estoy contigo es por tu avaricia –

- Pero te he dicho muchas veces que por ti cambiaria – Belle negó con la cabeza

- Por favor, me dijiste que cambiarias, pero cuando la avaricia regreso a tu cuerpo, cambiaste totalmente, me abandonaste, diciéndome que me ibas a dar la vida que tanto deseabas –

- Si tan solo me dieras otra oportu… - fue interrumpido

- Ni lo sueñes, recuerdas aquel día que dijiste que nuestras vidas cambiarían, que por fin tendrías lo que tanto deseabas, aquella noche que en Storybrooke se soltó una fuerte tormenta, fuiste a matar a Regina, intentaste matarla

- Lo hice por nosotros – Belle negó varias veces con la cabeza

- Date cuenta, ¿Por qué Regina vivió? Por el amor verdadero… –

- ¿Lo sabes? –

- Si, Ruby me lo contó, Emma fue en busca de su amor verdadero, fue a salvar a Regina, yo tengo mi amor verdadero es Ruby, Snow tiene su amor verdadero es James, Maléfica tiene su amor verdadero es Milah, déjanos vivir por favor – Dijo Belle mientras derramaba una lagrima, Rumpelstiltskin le limpio la mejilla con su dedo pulgar

- Perdón, nunca quise ocasionarte estos problemas, quiero cambiar, y se que tu y yo nunca estaremos juntos, pero tan solo deja ser tu amigo ¿Te parece? – Belle se seco las lágrimas y miro al duende

- Si me entero que es solo otro plan contra nosotras, te juro que te mato con mis propias manos – Rumpelstiltskin asintió y ambos se abrazaron

* * *

- Milah, necesito decirte algo – Dijo la rubia mientras entraba a la recamara

- Si – Dijo Apagando la televisión y sentándose, Maléfica entro tímidamente y se sentó al lado de Milah

- Pues… yo…. Solo quería decirte que…. – La rubia no se atrevía hablar, temía que esa confesión

- Decirme ¿Qué? – Pregunto Milah colocando su mano en la pierna de Maléfica, La rubia suspiro fuertemente

- Pues… que – La rubia volvió a suspirar se acerco más a Milah y corto la distancia que las separaba con un beso, fue un beso tímido, pero lleno de amor

- Wow – Dijo Milah cuando se separo de Maléfica - ¿Estas borracha? –

- No, tu tampoco lo estas – Milah le sonrío y se volvieron a besar

- Wow – Repitió la pirata – Eso fue espectacular - Ambas sonrieron y siguieron besándose, pero ahora con más intensidad, con mayor pasión, Maléfica coloco su mano en el muslo de Milah y se tiraron en la cama, poco a poco se fueron desnudando hasta que sus pieles quedaron pegadas, cada una sintió en roce de su piel como hace mucho tiempo no lo sentían, si, ya se habían acostado, pero solo eso, borrachas teniendo sexo, ahora era diferente, estaban sobrias y se estaban amando con pasión, una pasión que fue reprimida durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Les comento que quiza el fin de semana no pueda subir algún capitulo, por lo menos el sabado esta confirmadicimo que no voy a poder**


	23. Tenerlo todo

Llegaron a casa de Regina, y ella se fue a su cuarto, Henry a ver la televisión y Emma se dirigió a la cocina, en todo el trayecto la morena no había dicho ni una palabra, el camino había sido silencioso y oscuro, una nube negra cubrió el pueblo, relámpagos y truenos caían y se escuchaban los estruendos por todo el lugar.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Emma abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Regina, la mujer estaba sentada mirando las gotas que caían por su ventana, la rubia se puso en cuclillas y poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas

- Tengo miedo… - Hablo por primera vez pero Regina seguía mirando al infinito – El poder… la magia me hizo sentir bien, fuerte, sentí, una corriente parecida al día en que invoque la maldición… Emma – Por fin miro a la rubia – No quiero hacer nada malo, no quiero pederte ni a ti ni a Henry –

Termino de hablar cuando cayó una lagrima de su ojo posándose en sus labios, la rubia miro con tristeza a Regina, nunca había visto esa desesperación en sus ojos, solo una vez, cuando Henry quedo atrapado en aquella mina, fue la primera vez que vio en los ojos de la alcaldesa tanta desesperación, pero ese día, en ese momento, esa mirada había vuelto a salir

- Hey, mi reina, no va a pasar nada, juntos vamos a salir de esto – La rubia se inclino a Regina, secando su lagrima posada en su labio con un beso cariñoso y tímido – Al parecer nuestros planes se estropearon ¿Verdad? – Emma intentaba dar un poco de alegría al tema, Regina levanto su cabeza volviendo a mirar las gotas de su ventana

- Te dije… se los advertí, llovería – Regina se puso de pie, lo mismo hizo Emma, la morena tomo a Emma de la cintura pagando sus cuerpos, y se fundieron en un beso tierno y tímido, la rubia intentó desvestir a Regina… - No, hoy no, solo quiero sentir que no estoy sola, duerme conmigo, abrázame, lléname de besos y caricias, pero no me pidas que hagamos el amor –

- Esta bien – contesto Emma deshaciéndose de la ropa de Regina dejándola en ropa interior, la rubia camino hasta el closet de Regina buscando un camisón, Emma sacó un camisón color blanco, con un escote generoso y tirantes, regreso frente a su mujer y le quito el sostén, le coloco la pijama pasando por su cabeza, en cuanto fue bajando el camisón sus manos se cruzaron por los pecho de Regina, la morena no hizo absolutamente nada y Emma solo suspiro fuertemente, quito un par de almohadas de la cama dejando solo tres, destendió la cama, se acerco a Regina y le beso su hombro – Ven, vamos a dormir, te sentirás mejor – Las mujeres se tomaron de la mano, Regina se recostó en su cama, seguía con la mirada perdida, ahora sobre el techo de su recamara, Emma la cobijo y abrió la puerta para marcharse

- No te vallas – volvió a hablar Regina – Te necesito aquí, conmigo, sentir tu cariño, tu amor –

- Hermosa, voy por Hen… - Emma guardo silencio componiendo su respuesta – Voy por nuestro hijo – Emma le dio un calido beso en los labios y se marchó en busca de su hijo

_- nuestro hijo, tengo una familia, tengo un hijo, tengo sentimientos y tengo corazón, tengo todo… Tengo magia _– Pensaba continuamente Regina _– No puedo caer, ser vulnerable, no lo permitiré, soy más fuerte, tengo más fuerza de voluntad que Cora_

* * *

Emma y Henry entraron a la habitación, el niño ya tenia su pijama - Se molestara – Susurró el pequeño, Emma negó con la cabeza – Que si Emma, nunca le ha gustado

- ¿Acaso lo haz intentado? – Le respondió la rubia en un susurro y el niño negó con la cabeza – Entonces ven – Henry subió a la cama acomodándose al lado de Regina, luego entro Emma, Henry miro a su madre, tenia los ojos cerrados, más no estaba dormida

- Es… tan frágil – Dijo Henry tocando la mejilla de su madre – Tan… hermosa y vulnerable, no queda nada de la Reina Malvada en ella – Siguió el niño recorriendo con un dedo la cara de su madre, se acerco y le dio un calido beso, primero en la frente, luego en su nariz y finalizando en su majilla – Buenas Noches – le susurró acercándose a su oído, el niño giro viendo a Emma que contemplaba la escena – Buenas noches mami

- Buenas noches Henry – Ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla, Henry quedo dormido mirando el techo, Regina mirando a su ventana y Emma mirando a la puerta

* * *

Milah y Maléfica seguían amándose con pasión – Necesitaba sentirte, tenerte – Dijo Maléfica besando los labios de su ahora mujer

- Yo también –

- Temía que me rechazaras, tienes y eres un espíritu libre, tenia miedo que por mi estupidez de enamorada te alejaras de mí

- ¿Rechazarte?, claro que no, eres mi vida, y eras mi amiga – beso sus labios otra vez – ahora somos más que eso, somos pareja –

- Ahora tengo otro temor –

- ¿Cual? – Pregunto la morena parándose rápidamente

- Ahora que estamos juntas ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras y Rumpelstinskin?

- Nada, seguiremos como antes, ocultaremos apariencias, simplemente amigas y nada más, cumpliremos nuestro trato, lo único que cambiara será que solo nos acostaremos con ellas hasta que su respectiva pareja nos descubra, una vez descubiertas su relación se ira a la mierda y tu y yo seremos libres, fuera de la manos de ese duende cochino –

- Eres tan inteligente… y muy ágil – Contesto Maléfica, refiriendo eso ultimo al momento que hacían el amor, la rubia fue bajando su mano desde la mejilla de Milah recorriendo por su cuello, pecho, abdomen, vientre, hasta llegar a su centro, seguían mirándose, pero la morena no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cerrando los ojos en el momento que Maléfica jugaba con su mano en su sexo, Maléfica seguía admirando los gestos de placer de la morena, estaban tan cerca que la rubia podía sentir como el aliento de la morena entraba en su boca, Maléfica saco su mano del centro de Milah, provocando un gran suspiro, ambas acercaron sus cuerpos y se quedaron dormidas abrazadas a sus cuerpos desnudos y llenos de excitación.

* * *

La soledad y la indiferencia habían regresado a casa y Snow y también a su cama, ella estaba sola en su cama abrazada a su almohada llorando, dándole la espalda a su marido, escuchando como un gemido de dolor salía de su boca cada vez que intentaba cambiar de posición, el golpe contra la pared le había dejado un fuerte moretón que no se quitaría en un par de días, al igual que el dolor, David estaba despierto mirando al techo de la recamara, miro de reojo el cuerpo de su mujer, abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no le salían, el sabía que tenía que pedir perdón, disculparse un millón de veces si era necesario con Snow, pero no podía, no en ese momento, no era el indicado.

David se paro volviéndose a quejar de su dolor en sus costillas, se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, se sentó en la silla _- ¿A quien hay que pedirle perdón?_ _–_ Pensó mientra bebía de su agua, el hombre estaba muy confundido, tenia que pedirle perdón a Henry, por gritarle, a Snow, por ese arranque de locura contra Regina, a Emma, por no acepar y dejarla vivir, pero… porque sentía la necesidad de pedirle perdón a ella, especialmente a ella, la mujer que había provocado que se separa de su hija, porque necesitaba pedirle perdón…. ¿A Regina?

* * *

Quizá habían sido discretas, pese a no ocultar su amor, pero existía una persona en el pueblo que no sabía de la relación entre Ruby y Belle, lo sospechaba, su olfato no podía fallarle cuando Ruby se acercaba a ella y percibía otro aroma, no era el mismo de su nieta desde que empezó su "amistad" con Belle, la abuelita de Ruby lo sospechaba pero no se atrevía a cuestionar a su nieta, al fin y al cabo era su vida y podía hacer con ella un reverendo cacahuate _- ¿Por qué no tienes la confianza para contármelo? – _Pensó mientras escuchaba como su nieta entraba sigilosamente a su recamara, en su rostro se pudo vislumbrar la tristeza, la decepción que sentía al pensar que su nieta y ella no eran tan cómplices como lo creía.


	24. Comienza el paln

**Se que no e subido un par de capitulos... pero espero con este compenzar los capitulos debidos.**

* * *

Regina despertó pero no vio ni a Emma ni a Henry en cama, tocaron su puerta – Adelante – La morena vio entrar a Emma con una charola de comida, que tenia un jugo de naranja, fruta picada y un par de huevos con tocino, Regina sonrío al ver ese precioso detalle

- Buenos días alegría, te he preparado el desayuno, bueno… Henry me ha ayudado con los huevos – Dijo la rubia acercándose a su mujer

- Que lindo detalle –

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –

- Si, pero en un minuto estaré de maravilla – Coloco la charola en su buró y tumbo a Emma en la cama – Me encantaría hacerte el amor… como una loca, salvaje y apasionada – Dijo besándola constantemente – Marcarte para siempre mía –

- Henry acaba de marcharse a la escuela, tenemos la casa para nosotras solas, quizá podríamos hacer lo que me prometiste después de aquel agotador fin de semana –

- Si, pero no solo necesitare eso, tengo planeado un par de jueguitos más –

- ¿enserio? Y porque no los traes con un chasquido de dedos – Ambas cada vez hablaban con más excitación

- No – la cara de Regina cambio – Desde ayer jure y volví a jurar que no usaría magia para nada – La morena pensó que fue un error contestarle tan frívolamente a Emma

- Esta bien la reina a hablado – Coloco su mano en el muslo de Regina acariciándolo suavemente – Yo iré por todo lo que necesitas – Dijo poniéndose de pie

- ¿Segura? - Emma asintió – Bueno las cosas que necesitamos están aquí, en la casa, chocolate, fresas, crema batida… cervezas –

- ¿Cervezas? – La rubia interrumpió a Regina sorprendida por ese último elemento

- Si, todo eso esta en la cocina, también necesito esposas, el disfraz esta escondido en mi estudio, en el primer cajón de la derecha de mi escritorio…. Y creo que ya es todo – Emma tenia los ojos como plato, no podía creer que su mujer fuese una sádica, masoquista… terriblemente sexy

- Dios Regina, ¿no necesitas un látigo, un consolador, un arnés? –

- No querida, prefiero hacerlo todo manualmente – Dijo con voz bastante seductora, Emma pensó en lanzarse a su mujer y quitarle el camisón, pero prefería "jugar"

* * *

- ¿Estas lista cariño? – Pregunto Maléfica a punto de abrir la puerta

- Si, pero antes – Milah se acerco a la rubia tomando su cintura – Prométeme, que pase lo que pase, nuestra relación, va a seguir intacta

- Te lo prometo – Se dieron un calido beso en los labios – Cuando me acueste con Regina veré tu cara

- En cuanto bese a Ruby aparecerás en mi mente –

- Nos haremos en amor a distancia –

- Pero sin disfrutarlo tanto –

- Hay que tener la mente, el cuerpo y el corazón fríos – Ambas asintieron y salieron de la casa tomadas de las manos

* * *

- Hola guapa – Entro la morena ojos azules a la cafetería

- Hola Milah ¿Cómo estas? –

- Yo excelente, no te preguntare a ti porque se nota que estas perfecta – Su voz iba bajando a un tono sexy y sensual,

_- Que mujer, guapa, ojos perfectos, rizos definidos, cuerpo excelente, mierda Ruby….no, no puedes hacerle esto a Belle, no, ni se te ocurra _– Pensó Ruby mientras miraba fijamente los labios carnosos y bien definidos de Milah, la pirata no tardo en darse cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Ruby para no saltar sobre la barra y besarla

_- Es hora _– Pensó Milah, que miro a un par de lados, en la cafetería solo estaba Archie tomando un café, que anteriormente, se había dado cuenta de sus insinuaciones

_- Porque en este pueblo hay gente tan… liberal, creí que con una pareja como Regina y Emma tendríamos suficiente… pero no, a fuerzas tiene que existir otra… y para acabarla infiel… bien, bien Storybrooke, vas en progreso, pronto el pueblo será perfecto para rodar una serie, contando nuestra historia _– Pensaba Archie mientras bebía de su café y observaba como Milah se llevaba a Ruby a la trastienda, intento concentrarse en otra cosa, así que decidió mirar por la ventana, y abrió los ojos como plato en cuanto vio a Belle a un par de calles _– Mierda lo que faltaba – _Suspiro fuertemente, sabía que esa batalla no le correspondía y si tenia que pasar, tenia que pasar.

* * *

- No, no Milah, no puedo hacerlo – Dijo Ruby intentando frenar los besos salvajes y apasionados de la pirata

- Vamos, estamos solas no hay nadie aquí – Coloco su mano en el muslo de Ruby y le hizo un par de caricias

- Que no, no, no puedo –

- Hey si puedes, no estas comprometida mucho menos casada – Ruby no resistió más tomo fuertemente la melena negra haciéndola para atrás y besando, mordiendo y rasguñando su cuello… por fin había cedido, hasta que, sonó la campana, alguien había entrado a la tienda –

- Mierda, tengo que atender –

- Cariño, solo es una persona, no creo que en este pueblo tan aburrido entren a robar – Milah con ambas manos tomo la cabeza de Roja y la dirigió al cuello, para que esta siguiera con su tarea

La pirata cerró los ojos, lo había acordado con Maléfica, solo sexo, nada más y mientras lo hacían pensarían cada quien en la otra… Ruby estaba devorando el cuello de Milah, que a veces soltaba un gemido, pero lo reprimía pensando en su chica, su rubia, su mujer…la morena escucho un par de pasos y comenzó a hacer ruido para que Ruby no los escuchara, si era quien estaba pensando hasta ahí había llegado su tarea

- Cariño mira te traje…- Belle tiro la bolsa que tenia en la mano y abrió los ojos fuertemente, intento hablar paro no le salían palabras de su boca, poco a poco su rostro fue cambiando de sorpresa a decepción, tristeza y confusión, parpadeo un par de veces y salio corriendo.

Al escuchar la voz de… su chica Ruby se paro rápidamente del cuello de Milah, y miro a Belle con sorpresa, y arrepentimiento, pese a su entrada Milah seguía acariciando la pierna de Ruby, mientras veía como Belle se alejaba corriendo

- Suéltame – Grito Ruby empujando a Milah, que sonrío por su victoria – NO quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi ¿entendiste? – Ruby salió corriendo y la morena seguía con la cabeza bien en alto por su gran triunfo, en cuanto Roja desapareció de su vista Milah cerró sus ojos provocando que brotara una lágrima, deslizándose por su mejilla

- Destruí su felicidad – Dijo bajando la mirada – Pero ante cualquier logro existe un sacrificio, no puedes arrepentirte Milah, lo hecho, hecho esta – Hablaba para si – Ahora solo falta Male, por fin tener tu final feliz a costa de otros – La morena se seco la lagrima sobre su mejilla, se acomodo el pelo y salió.

* * *

Emma entro con todas las cosas que le había pedido Regina, y ella tenia puesto un sexy atuendo de reo, un pequeño short naranja con una blusa rota, que solo le cubría de sus pechos para arriba, la "delincuente" entro a la recamara y no vio a Regina en la cama, coloco las cosas en la mesita, en ese momento entro Regina, tenia un pequeño, demasiado corto traje de policía, con sombrerito un pantalón ajustado y un sostén del mismo color, azul marino

- Que pasa aquí, con que queriendo robar Señorita Swan – Dijo Regina jugando con las esposas que había tomado de la mesita

- Si, Sheriff Mills ¿Algún problema? – el juego había empezado

- Pues me temo que la tendré que esposar – Dijo abriendo las esposas y acercándose lentamente a Emma

- Creo que ya estoy familiarizada con eso de meterme a la cárcel –

- Querida, esta usted esposada, más nunca dije que la iba a encerrar – Regina volteo a Emma admirando su traje, tomo sus manos por la espalda y le coloco las esposas, Emma se movió un poco, la morena había apretado demasiado esas esposas

- Ya esta, ahora ¿Que me hará Sheriff? – Regina volteo a Emma quedando otra vez frente a frente

- Veamos que intentaba llevarse – Se acerco a los objetos que había llevado Emma – Chocolate, fresas, crema…batida y…. cervezas, al parecer iba a ser un día muy loco ¿Qué no? –

- Si, pero ahora que estoy "detenida" no creo poder hacer mucho –

- Usted no, pero yo si – Regina destapo la cerveza y bebió un poco, intencionalmente se le tiro cerveza en sus pechos, el liquido frío que recorría su piel provoco que esta se le erizara, Emma se mordió los labios mientras Regina seguía esparciéndose la cerveza por todos lados - ¿Quiere un poco Señorita Swan? –

Emma se acerco a Regina y se agacho, lamiendo desde el cuello hasta donde le permitía el escote de Regina, la morena cerró los ojos e hizo su cabeza para atrás, dándole mayor movilidad a la boca de Emma – Quiero más –

- Lo siento, pero a una criminal no se le complace – Lanzó a lata de cerveza ya vacía y se giro tras Emma, la rubia enseguida hizo lo mismo, una vez en esa posición Regina lanzó a su rubia contra la cama fuertemente tomo la crema batida, la agito un poco y se acerco, puso un poco de crema sobre el estomago de Emma, se acercó y se lo comió todo, había quedado un poco así que saco la lengua y lamió lo que faltaba.

Regina se paro de la cama y fue en busca del chocolate, que puso sobre ambas piernas, sigilosamente recorrió con su boca cada una deshaciéndose del chocolate a su paso, lamiendo cada rastro café que hubiese quedado , cuando Regina llego a los muslos de Emma, no pudo contenerse, y puso más chocolate en ambos muslos cruzándose por su centro, la morena comenzó con el muslo derecho lamiendo cada gota, fue subiendo poco a poco hasta posar los labios en el centro de su amante, que lo único que hizo fue gemir, y soltar un pequeño suspiro cuando Regina se alejo buscando más chocolate.

La Sheriff volvió a alejarse de la cama buscando el plato con las fresas, mordió una y se la coloco en la boca, se acerco a Emma y comenzó desde sus pies, rozando con la fresa y con sus labios cada poro de la piel de la rubia, conforme subía iba quedando un pequeño rojo, paso pos sus muslos, subió a su vientre, fue subiendo hasta hacer el signo de infinito sobre sus pechos.

Mientras Regina jugaba con el cuerpo de su amante Emma lo único que podía hacer era moverse y disfrutar del momento, gimiendo y de placer, ya que su poca movilidad le impedía moverse a su gusto, a la rubia le encantaba sentir como su mujer disfrutaba jugar así con ella y a Emma le encantaban esos jueguitos, lo sabia era una masoquista que disfrutaba con eso de las ataduras.

La morena se deshizo de su ropa y la de su mujer en un minutos, sabia perfectamente que Emma no la podía tocar pero si la podía sentir, así que coloco su sexo sobre el vientre de Emma, mientras se recostaba sobre su cara, que justamente quedaba al nivel de sus pechos, la rubia comenzó a darle pequeños besos a ese par de senos que tenia enfrente, los disfrutaba y saboreaba consiguiendo, así, que se endurecieran

Regina comenzó a mover su pelvis sobre el vientre de Emma, que gemía cada vez que su vientre tocaba en sexo de su mujer, era hora, la hora de hacer gritar a Emma, a si que separo sus pechos de la boca de Emma provocando un gemido de desilusión, ayudo a Emma a sentarse sobre la cama, mientras colocaba una pierna arriba y una pierna abaja de las de Emma, acerco su sexo con el de la rubia y comenzó a mover lentamente su pelvis, provocando que ambas cerraran sus ojos haciendo para atrás su cabeza y retorciéndose de placer, La morena necesitaba escuchar a Emma, gritar suplicarle que le diera mas.

Mientras seguían con ese movimiento Regina coloco su mano en el sexo de Emma, poniendo su pulgar sobre su clítoris moviéndolo circularmente, pararon los movimientos de cadera por parte de la morena, y con su mano desocupada entro en Emma, primero con un dedo, luego con dos, con ambas manos en su centro Emma no resistió más y grito, grito fuertemente, sacando todos esos gemidos reprimidos, llegando así al orgasmo.

Emma cayó rendida sobre las almohadas y Regina gateo por la cama hasta ponerse a su lado – Ahora si querida ladrona, aprenderá a no robar cosas ajenas – Dijo Regina regresando a su personaje

- Lo siento Sheriff Mills, pero con esto, tenga por seguro que me va a tener aquí varias veces más – Decía la rubia con dificultad, respirando fuerte y aceleradamente – Ha provocado que me vuelva una cleptómana – La rubia se acerco a su mujer intentando besarla, pero seguía esposada, así que Regina corto la distancia con un beso apasionado.

**Si tengo otra oportunidad el día de hoy subo otro capitulo.**

**Espero les alla gustado este que lo hice especial intentanto compenzar los otros **

**Comenten...**


	25. Comienza el plan II

- Belle por favor espera – Gritaba Ruby mientras intentaba alcanzar a Belle, que pese a que llevaba una gran ventaja se cansó y Roja, por obvias razones, la alcanzo tomándola del brazo

- No me toques – Chillo zafándose de la mano de Ruby

- Déjame explicarte –

- Que me vas a decir, no es lo que parece, ¿Mis ojos me engañaron?, era una simple ilusión óptica –

- No, pero te juro que no lo quise hacer, puse mi mayor esfuerzo, mi mayor fortaleza y resistencia, pero aun así, no pude –

- Claro, como te vas tras cualquier falda que se mueva – Grito Belle soltándole una cachetada, Ruby se cubrió el golpe, al parecer la bibliotecaria tenía una buena derecha

- Si, me lo merezco, pero… que querías que hiciera, ¿Un cinturón de castidad? –

- No, pero por lo menos si hubieras mantenido tus piernas cerradas, acaso te he faltado alguna vez, hemos hecho el amor a diario, juntando nuestras pieles y sentir como nuestros cuerpos bailaban al compás de una melodía imaginaria –

- Contigo siento amor, con ella… -

- Solo Sexo, sexo sin compromiso ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?..Ruby, querida intenta inventarte otras excusas, no las consigas de las series de televisión – Ruby se acercó a Belle, tomando con su mano, su cintura y pegando sus cuerpos – Suéltame, no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así – La bibliotecaria hacia una fuerza descomunal por quitarse del amarre de los brazos de Ruby

- ¡Basta ya! – Grito Mr. Gold provocando que ambas mujeres se sobresaltaran, Belle lo miro con sorpresa, pero pensó que era el mejor momento para devolverle la jugada a Ruby

- Lárgate de aquí, este en asunto entre Belle y yo – La mujer se puso frente a Belle dándole la espalda, protegiéndola del duende

- No Ruby, la que se va eres tu, lo hecho, hecho esta – La bibliotecaria se puso al lado de Rumpelstinskin y lo tomo de la mano – Cuanto te descubrí con Milah, simplemente iba a decirte que… - Tomo aire – Lo nuestro había terminado, entre Gold y yo… surgió otra vez el amor – Belle sonaba bastante frívola, cada palabra era un cuchillo clavado en el corazón para Ruby - …Gold y yo nos amamos – Belle giro su rostro y con su mano giro el del hombre dándole un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios, Ruby no pudo contenerse y comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos

- Hasta luego – Rumpelstinskin inclinó la cabeza y se marcho junto con Belle, Ruby secó sus lágrimas y entro al café, percatándose de que Milah se había marchado y su abuela la esperaba

- ¿Quieres hablar? – Ruby se acerco llorando y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

- Cariño ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto la pirata hablando por teléfono

- Bien, no paso nada, Regina no estaba en su oficina –

- Oh, pensabas montártelo en su oficina –

- Mi amor, que quieres, que valla a su casa, la arrincona a la pared, tome su cabello negro y le haga el amor –

- No, no si, esta perfecto en la oficina, y recuerda acordamos que solo iba a ser sexo y nada más –

- ¿A ti como te fue? –

- Perfecto Male, en cuanto iniciamos nos descubrió, no fue necesario atravesar la ropa –

- Muy bien, pero esta noche borraré cualquier rastro, cualquier sabor de otros labios – Milah sonrío imaginándose a Maléfica tan sexy mordiendo sus labios

- entonces, te espero con ansías –

- Te amo, adiós –

- Adiós guapa – Ambas colgaron y la morena sonrío abiertamente mientras terminaba de meter la cena al horno

* * *

- Será mejor irnos a trabajar – Dijo Regina poniéndose su falda y una blusa azul escotada de botones

- No quiero – Dijo Emma sobándose las muñecas – A parte alcaldesa Mills, mis manos aún me duelen –

- Me encantaría quedarme abrazada a ti por el resto del día, pero yo tengo que trabajar, recuerda que hoy pasas por Henry, quedaron en comer con los taradupidos –

- No les digas así, son Snow y James, Mary y David –

- Bueno, como sea, ponte tu ropa y te vas a por Henry – Emma bufó y se paro desnuda de la cama, quizá conseguiría tirarse un par de horas más

- Estas pero que si bien…. Sexy, hermosa – Regina había caído, la morena se acerco al cuerpo desnudo de Emma y le dio una nalgada, besándola apasionadamente, Emma quería tirarse pero la morena se negó – No querida, hay que hacer cosas – Regina se separo y salio de la recamara, dejando a una Emma desnuda con los labios hinchados

* * *

- Archie, necesito hablar contigo – David entro sin tocar

- Si dime, en que te puedo ayudar –

- Pues…- James se sentó frente al muchacho – Lo que pasa es que Emma… pues Emma y Regina…

- Si, si lo se, son pareja – Archie hablaba con toda la calma del mundo, y David abrió los ojos como plato al enterarse de esa confesión

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Pues fíjate que en estos días e tenido un par de visitas, precisamente por ese tema –

- ¿Emma ha venido? –

- No ella no, pero si Regina, Henry, Snow… Ruby también estuvo aquí un día y… tu –

- Wow, al parecer esa relación a nadie le gusta –

- Temo corregirte, quizá seas el primero en pensar eso… pero bueno para eso estamos para ayudarte con tus problemas, te escucho –

- bueno lo que sucede es que… - David y Archie se quedaron platicando un buen rato, entre la conversación James se llego a desesperar, nadie lo entendía, porque sus celos, porque el descontento, después de un par de horas…

- Lo que sucede James, es que tu conciencia, tu corazón te están pidiendo a gritos que le pidas perdón a Regina, sabes perfectamente que lo que hiciste no estaba bien, intentar matar a la madre de Henry, frente a el – Archie negó con la cabeza

- ¿Los celos? –

- Los celos, obviamente son provocados porque al fin de cuentas es tu hija, la quieres y pensabas verla en el altar vestida de blanco tomándose de la mano con… un hombre, pero no será así, a veces el destino juega con nosotros –

- Pero de todos modos, Regina es mala, es cruel –

- Disculpa te corrijo, otra vez, pero la persona que describes no es Regina, tienes recuerdos de ella como La Reina Malvada, pero ahora, aquí en Storybrooke, Regina Mills, tiene corazón

* * *

David se quedo analizándolo un minutos, tenia razón, Regina tenia alma y corazón, lo noto cuando miraba con desesperación a Henry, en día en que la intento ahorcar, lo notaba en su mirada cuando las vio tomadas de la mano.

Regina no es Cora, Cora era una persona frívola, calculadora, sin sentimientos y mucho menos corazón, se lo quito para no sentir, los sentimientos le impedían conseguir lo que tanto deseaba, en cambio Regina tenia corazón y sentimientos, no le importaba lo que perdiera o lo que ganara, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, por esa razón odia a Snow, porque su sentimiento era odio, venganza, por eso ama a Emma y a Henry, porque su sentimiento es puro y amoroso


	26. Hasta el fin del mundo

Regina entro a su oficina y se acerco a su escritorio revisando unos papeles, dándole la espalda a la puerta, unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, la morena se dejo llevar cerrando sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza – No puedes sobrevivir sin mí – Dijo la morena aún con los ojos cerrados, las manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura, y volvieron a subir por su vientre, acercándose peligrosamente a sus pechos , Regina intento voltearse, pero el cuerpo de la otra mujer se lo impidió, movió su pelo dejando a la vista su cuello, la rubia se acerco mordiéndole fuertemente dejándole un chupetón.

Regina gemía y suspiraba por el movimiento de las manos y los labios en su cuello, las manos intentaron desabrochar el pantalón, pero la agilidad e la morena permitió que se volteara quedando frente a frente con… - Maléfica… - Grito Regina perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo en el escritorio - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Vine por ti, ¡Sorpresa! –

- No me gusta que te comportes de esa manera –

- Pero hace un momento no te quejabas –

- No Maléfica, soy feliz con Emma, es mi mujer –

- Oh, por eso no te preocupes, no soy celosa –

- Creí… pensé que… eras Emma –

- Bueno, eso no me afecta, yo puedo ser quien tu quieras – Maléfica intento acercarse abriendo un poco las pierna de Regina que aún seguía tirada en el escritorio

- No, lárgate de aquí, sabes bien que no me voy a acostar contigo –

- Esta bien, pero no puedes negar que te encantaron mis caricias – Maléfica se coloco encima de Regina acercándose a su oído – Mi muñequita, vas a ser mía – Le susurro provocando que se le erizara la piel, la rubia se dirigió a los labios de Regina, acercándose lentamente, faltaba poco para que sus bocas se juntaran, Regina no pudo resistir y acorto la distancia que las separaban por un beso, un beso largo y muy apasionado, Regina coloco sus manos en los muslos de la rubia subiéndolas hasta posarlas en su trasero masajeándolo.

Estaban a punto de desnudarse, los botones fuera de su lugar, el pelo alborotado y l labios rojos – No – Grito Regina empujando a Maléfica – Esta mal – la reacción había sido porque a su mente llegaron lo recuerdos de Emma y Henry, pero principalmente de su mujer, no podía hacerle esto a Emma, no a ella.

Maléfica se arreglo un poco mordiéndose los labios – Nos vemos luego, guapa - La rubia antes de salir le mando un beso, guiñándole un ojo.

Regina estaba acalorada, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la blusa la tenia entre abierta, sus labios hinchados y su pelo alborotado, lo que sucedió… le había gustado, las caricias de esa mujer habían provocado una excitación tremenda, necesitaba desahogarse, saciar sus ganas, así que tomo el teléfono y marco un número – Hola, Necesito verte, cambie de idea, te espero en mi carro, si en el estacionamiento del ayuntamiento – La rubia del otro teléfono colgó con una sonrisa.

- Hola chico ¿Cómo te fue? –

- Bien Emma ¿Y mamá? –

- Regina… no lo se, me e de imaginar que en su oficina – Comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Emma – Bueno, hola, si, en… ok, si voy para allá – La rubia colgó el teléfono y se puso a la altura de su hijo – Henry, me acaba de llamar…. Archie, al parecer alguien entro a su casa, la cerradura esta forzada –

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? –

- No chico, habíamos quedado con Mary y David que íbamos a comer con ellos, será mejor que esperes a tu abuela para que se vallan juntos –

- Esta bien Emma – El niño corrió entrando a su escuela a buscar a Snow, Emma se paro rápidamente sonriendo y se fue.

David estaba acomodando la mesa, todo estaba listo para cuando su esposa, hija y nieto aparecieran, la comida en el horno, la mesa puesta, una música agradable, el estaba muy bien vestido, estaba orgulloso de su labor _– Esta decidió, en cuanto aparezcan les pediré perdón…pero si Emma llega con Regina, a esa bru… mujer, aún no estoy preparado para hablar sobre eso, quizá sea mejor cancelar todo, no James lo hiciste muy bien y te esforzaste demasiado al convencer a tu esposa que llamara invitándolos, si aparece Regina tendrás que actuar con lo había hablando con Archie _– Pasaron unos diez minutos y comenzó una canción, una canción que en esas circunstancias le quedaba perfecto, tomo una copa y se sirvió un poco de agua se sentó a un lado de la bocina y comenzó a cantar – Y ¿Cómo es el? En que lugar se enamoro de ti, ¿De donde es? ¿A que dedica el tiempo libre? – Suspiro fuertemente y siguió cantando haciendo un par de modificaciones a la letra – y ¿Cómo es ella? ¿En que lugar se enamoraron?... – Justamente se termino la canción cuando Snow y Henry iban entrando

- Hola abuelo – Corrió el niño a abrazarlo, James se puso de su altura abrazándolo fuertemente

- Henry, fui un estupido, lo reconozco, espero poder componer mi error – Dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el niño asintió con la cabeza dándole un beso en la mejilla – Hola – Dijo tímidamente a su mujer

- Hola – Contesto igual que el

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Se iba acercando poco a poco

- Bien, gracias –

- Perdóname, fui un completo idiota contigo, no era mi intensión – Snow no pudo evitar ver a su esposo así de frágil, llorando pidiendo perdón, la mujer tomo la cara entre sus manos y le regalo un pequeño beso

- No tengo porque perdonarte, eres mi esposo, mi vida entera, cuando me case contigo acepte tus virtudes y tus defectos, te amo –

- Yo a ti – Pegaron sus frentes cerrando los ojos, eran lo único que podían hacer en ese momento así era como podían demostrarse cuando se extrañaban en ese momento - ¿Y Emma? –

- Al parecer intentaron entrar a casa de Archie y fue a ver que sucedía – Contesto en niño, consiguiendo la atención que buscaba cuando sus abuelos se estaban reconciliando

- Bueno… les parece si comemos – Snow y Henry se miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa en los labios, los tres se fueron a sentar

La rubia y la morena se estaban besando apasionadamente en el mercedes de Regina, en los asiento traseros – Wow, Regina estas muy… apasionada

- Cállate y bésame – Regina tomo a Emma de su melena volviendo a besar salvajemente, recorrió con sus labios la cara de Emma hasta llegar a su oído – Quiero que me hagas el amor, en este momento soy toda tuya, toda – Susurro mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja, la rubia asintió y comenzó su tarea besando los labios de su mujer bajando por su barbilla, estaba a punto de llegar al chupetón que le había dejado Maléfica – No – Exclamo la morena – No quiero caricias, hazme el amor con nunca, te lo pido

Emma la miro extrañada por su actitud, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, estaba dispuesta a aprovechar que su mujer estaba vulnerable, Emma acomodo a Regina recargándola en la puerta, la rubia se acerco volviendo a besar sus labios, levanto su falda lentamente abriendo sus piernas, Emma sonrío picadamente y se agacho al sexo de su mujer, que tenía las bragas en sus muslos, la rubia comenzó a jugar con su centro, mordiéndolo y saboreándolo, Regina se estremecía y se encorvaba cada vez que los diente de Emma la lastimaban disfrutando cada momento - ¡Emma! – Grito la morena al momento en que la penetro – Ya por favor, para, para ahora, Emma, no… - Poco a poco su respiración se entre cortaba, y por lo visto Emma no estaba dispuesta a obedecerla, al oír su nombre salir de los labios de Regina, se sentía bien, sabía que estaba por buen camino - ¡Emma!... ahora – Emma entendió ese "Ahora" así que se levanto acercándose a la boca de su mujer, mientras sus dedos seguían navegando por su sexo –Dios…mío – Dijo cerrando sus ojos, Emma comenzó a acelerar la velocidad no con uno, sino con dos dedos, Regina no pudo contenerse y grito, grito tan fuerte que provoco que Belle y Mr. Gold se sorprendieran al pasar por la entrada del estacionamiento, se miraron sorprendidos y siguieron su camino

- Eres magnifica – Susurro la morena mientras el cuerpo de Emma descansaba sobre el de ella – Nunca, nadie había conseguido lo que tu acabas de conseguir – Seguía hablando intentando recuperar su respiración

- Claro de que si, siempre que hacemos el amor, llegas al orgasmo –

- Bueno, pero es la primera vez…. No lose es algo indescriptible – Suspiro – Me encanta estar en tus brazos así amándonos

- Ahora estaríamos en nuestra cama felices de la vida, pero como la alcaldesa quería trabajar… – Ambas rieron

- Querida, si hubiera sabido que me haría tocar el cielo con toda la mano, te juro que no me levanto de la cama –

- Te confieso algo… -

- ¿Que? –

- No sabes lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti, en verdad Regina tu me hiciste algo, y no se que es… porque te juro que si tu un día me llegas a dejar no sabría que hacer –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- Por que es verdad, si me dejas cambiarias mi vida, me volvería loca –

- Si nos llegásemos a separar… hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar, de ti nada me puede separar, cruzaría los siete mares hasta llegar a ti, te seguiría hasta el mismo infierno – Ambas se miraron tiernamente, era la primera vez que las dos se sinceraban de esa manera, se había dicho muchas veces te quiero, te amo, pero nunca de esa manera, nunca así…

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios, más adelante la historia va a dar un pequeño giro, espero sorprenderlos, solo les pido un poco de paciencia...**


	27. La pocima

**Bueee... aqui les dejo otro capitulo más, lo se Paola, a mi tampoco me gusto que Regina utilizara a Emma pasa saciar su lujuria, pero era mejor que se acostara con su mujer a que buscara consuelo en Maléfica ¿No crees?..**

* * *

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? – Pregunto la señora mirando fijamente a Ruby

- Abue, haz estado un poco delicada de salud –

- No es verdad –

- Abuela, cuantas veces te mande a casa para que descansaras, creí… que si te lo contaba, no se te pasaría algo malo –

- Y ahora que todo acabo… me lo cuentas – Dijo poniéndose un poco triste

- Te digo la verdad… llevábamos ya mucho tiempo saliendo, no nos escondíamos y justamente hoy… - Ruby agacho su cabeza introduciendo sus manos en el delantal sacando una pequeña caja negra, suspiro fuertemente y volvió a hablar – Justamente hoy… le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo – La mujer joven abrió la caja dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro con 4 diamantes y un pequeño rubi en el centro

- Oh dios mío – Dijo tapándose los labios ante su sorpresa – Es hermoso ¿Puedo? – Ruby se lo entrego – hay Ruby, como dejaste que Jack Sparrow te seducirá – ambas soltaron una pequeña carcajada, ese era el apodo perfecto para Milah

- Lo se, cometí una idiotez, y ahora no se como solucionarlo – No se pudo contener soltando una lagrima – Oye ¿Por qué nadie a entrado? –

- Porque cambie el letrero de Abierto a Cerrado – Comento haciendo una mueca traviesa - ¿Sabes que? Por lo que me has contando, dices que Regina ha cambiado de actitud ¿No? –

- Si desde que esta con Emma ¿Por? –

- Quizá si tú le dices a Emma que te ayude, ella le comente a Regina y… - Ruby la interrumpió

- No, yo no sería capaz de embrujar a Belle para que me ame –

- No tonta, embruja a Sparrow –

- Milah abuela, Milah –

- Da igual son piratas… bueno embrújala a ella o a Maléfica y diles que te cuenten la verdad, debe existir una pócima de la verdad o algo así

- ¿Qué verdad? –

- Tiene que existir un secreto entre ellas… hace un par de días las vi platicando con el duende ese y luego las vi salir de su tienda, algo esconden ese trío de ratas, y quizá consiguieron su cometido –

- No te entiendo – La mujer suspiro fuertemente moviendo su cabeza

- Querida, ese trío trama algo, no muy bueno, antes de ti ¿Con quien estaba Belle?, con Rumpelstinskin… el duende perdió al amor de su vida, ¿Quién se lo quito?, tu, será casualidad que Milah y Maléfica llegaran justamente cuando recién comenzaba su relación –

- ¿Quieres decir? Que todo fue planeado por Gold –

- Así es querida –

- ¿Pero que ganan ellas? –

- Querrás decir que pierden, el duende no es tonto, todos lo sabemos, sabe hace muy buenos tratos, quizá ellas fueron sus victimas, no hay otra opción –

- ¿y si te equivocas? Quizá yo le guste a Milah – Granny no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada - ¿Por qué te ríes? –

- No por nada, solo que si yo fuera Sparrow… no se me fijo más en mi sexy rubia que tengo como amiga –

- Abuela… -

- Que… - Ambas rieron – No puedes perder más el tiempo, ve habla con Emma y con Regina, quizá te puedan ayudar – Ruby se paro rápidamente guardando el anillo metiéndolo en su delantal, le dio un beso a su abuela y salió corriendo.

* * *

Milah estaba recostada en el sillón de su sala cubierta por una manta - ¿Y? ¿Cómo quedo? – Pregunto al ver a Maléfica acercándose cubierta por una bata

- Temo informarte que tu spaghetti es una espacie de mazacote – Dijo sentándose en el rebozo de su mujer

- Así… bueno, de todos modos no me importa, nos la pasamos genial ¿No? –

- Si, la verdad que si –

- Eres hermosa – Con un dedo recorrió la poca piel que Maléfica no tenia tapada

- ¿Si? Seguro que eso le dices a todas –

- Si, la verdad es que si – La cara de la rubia cambio, Milah había comenzado a jugar

- ¿A si?, pues le advierto algo señorita, tenga mucho cuidado porque no sabe con quien se esta metiendo, y si me entero que esas manos tocaron otro cuerpo que no es este – Tomo las muñecas de Milah posándolas en su cintura – Va a sufrir las consecuencias, ambas rieron y se besaron

- Venga, vamos a ver la peli ¿Si? – Maléfica asintió con la cabeza y se volteo recargando su espalda en el pecho de Milah

- Ha estado deliciosa la comida – Dijo Snow recogiendo los platos de la mesa

- Si, te ha quedado deliciosa abuelo –

- Gracias, gracias, que bueno que les gusto –

- ¿De donde sacaste la receta James? –

- Pues ahí tenías un libro de cocina, fue complicado al principio –

- ¿Es la primera vez que cocinas abuelo? –

- Si Henry, te soy sincero, creí que quemaría la casa – Los tres personajes se rieron

- Bueno les parece si salimos a pasear, la tarde esta muy linda –

- Si abuela, después de la tormenta viene la calma y Storybrook esta hermoso ahora – Los tres se pararon de la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Solo falta Emma –

- Y mi mamá – el hombre miro al niño con un toque de enojo

- ¿James?, sabes que si viene Emma, quizá venga Regina, son pareja

- Si lo entiendo, pero sabemos que la Reina mal… Regina no compartiría una tarde con Snow y James Charming – Snow sonrío de lado a su esposo cerrando la puerta de la casa

* * *

- Archie, mierda Archie, tengo que hablar contigo abre de una vez la maldita puerta – gritaba Regina golpeando fuertemente la puerta apunto de tirarla

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo esta bien? – Pregunto alarmado

- ¿Por qué están tan alarmado? –

- Bueno… es la única expresión que puedo emanar después de que casi tiras mi puerta –

- Lo siento, ¿Estas ocupado? –

- No – Regina asintió con la cabeza y paso sin decir ni una palabra, Archie se quedo parado en la entrada, al parecer Regina aún mantenía una pequeña parte de su ella antigua - ¿En que te puedo ayudar? –

- Lo de siempre –

- ¿Maléfica? –

- Si – Dijo haciendo su cabeza para atrás provocando que Archie mirara el gran chupetón

- Oh, ahora lo entiendo, la carne es débil –

- ¿Que? – Archie señalo su cuello y Regina busco a tientas, sabia a lo que se refería – Oh Mierda, no Archie, no es lo que parece, bueno si, es un chupetón, pero no me he acostado con ella, bueno si estuve a punto de ceder, pero recordé tu consejo ya sabes ¿No? Pensar en Emma y en Henry y todo eso –

- Te funciono –

- Si, de maravilla, bueno después de esto – señalo su cuello

- Emma. ¿Lo sabe? –

- No, no lo sabe, si lo ve pensara que le pongo en cuerno y no es verdad –

- Se lo tienes que contar, si quieres que tu relación se mantenga, cuéntaselo, no se lo puedes ocultar –

- lo se, pero y si la pierdo – Archie por primera vez se acerco a Regina, una Regina vulnerable y destrozada, le tomo las manos

- Regina, no pasara nada, Emma es el amor verdadero, lo entenderá y más si le cuentas la verdad – Regina miro a Archie y asintió con la cabeza – Necesitas algo más –

- No, por el momento no, gracias – Regina se paro y se retiro, no sin antes darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento al hombre

* * *

- ¿Emma? Necesito hablar contigo – La pelirroja entro a la comisaría rápidamente

- Dime Ruby, ¿Qué necesitas? –

- Bueno te la voy a hacer corta, Milah y yo, acostarnos, descubiertas, Belle, regresó, Rumpelstinskin, hoy, matrimonio, a ella, corazón roto, tu y Regina… - termino de hablar un poco agitada y Emma se quedo boca abierta procesando todo, sin decir nada

- Pero que mier… - Grito – Ruby ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con Milah? –

- Error, estuve a punto de –

- Ok, Belle y Rumpelstinskin están juntos, le ibas a pedir matrimonio hoy pero no se pudo, ahora tienes el corazón roto y quieres que Regina y yo te ayudemos –

- En resumen – La mujer asintió con la cabeza, era impresionante como las dos amigas se comunicaban con palabras clave, la rubia se acerco a su amiga dándole un abrazo

- Bueno, no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos – Ambas se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar

* * *

**yyyyyy hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy**

**Un beso y un abraza cibernetico.**

**Les leo, dejen lo comentarios =)**


	28. Comienza la noche

**Un capitulo más... el día de hoy me a agarrado una terrible inspiración, cada vez falta menos para el final, espero y no decepcionarlos..**

* * *

Regina entro a Granny's y noto como la viejita se le quedaba mirando, se espero un momento dándole la espalda, suspiro y giro para verla - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ahora que hice? –

- Nada, pero quiero hablar contigo – ambas se miraban seriamente, viejas rivales

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – Regina se dio media vuelta pero la abuela la detuvo con una frase

- Al contrario, querida creo que te interesara, si quieres cuidar tu relación con Emma – Regina cerró los ojos y se giro

- Bien ¿Qué quieres? –

- Quiero… un embrujo de la verdad –

- ¿De la verdad? –

- Si, quiero ayudar a mi nieta y a Belle –

-Lo siento, y no utilizo la magia –

- Por favor Regina eres una bruja… -

- Lo era, ahora ya no –

- Bien, pero no te quejes si Emma te descubre en los brazos…. O en las piernas de otra – La abuela se dio media vuelta caminando lentamente, esperando la reacción de Regina

- Espérate abuela, cuéntame ¿Qué sabes? – Granny se dio la media vuelta sonriendo, sabia que esa acción de molestaría a Regina, pero valdría la pena intentarlo, y así fue la sonrisa de la mujer provoco que a Regina se le revolviera el estomago del enojo, pero tenía que sabes que tanto sabía y porque quería un embrujo ¿De la verdad?

La abuela le sirvió un café y ella se sirvió otro – Cortesía de la casa – Regina asintió en forma de agradecimiento con la taza y se sentó en la silla de la barra mirando fijamente a Granny, la mujer comenzó a hablar y Regina la miraba con seriedad. Al principio le parecía inútil y sin sentido, pero poco a poco fue atando cabos pesando que quizá tenía razón.

* * *

- Ruby, se lo comentare a Regina, no creo que se niegue, se como ganármela – Sonrío maliciosamente

- Si claro, desgraciada ya presúmeme que tu estas feliz con ella mientras yo aquí a punto de cortarme las venas con pan porque Belle me dejo –

- No seas mensa, no te preocupes vas a ver que ella y yo te ayudaremos… bueno, oye tengo hambre, ¿Nos vamos? – Ruby asintió con la cabeza y ambas salieron de la comisaría

* * *

- Bien, pero eso si, en cuanto termine esto… - Regina estaba amenazando con un dedo a Granny

- Lo se, lo se volvemos a ser rivales – La mujer asintió con la cabeza y estiro su mano, Regina correspondió al trato, ambas sonriendo, cada quien velando por sus intereses, ahora como "amigas"

- Bueno, me voy, tengo que hablar con Emma –

- Recuerda, el trato esta hecho –

- Si, si, lo aremos esta noche, llegan temprano – Regina sonrío cínicamente saliendo de la cafetería pero sin mirar para enfrente, chocando así con Emma

- Oh, Tengo que hablar contigo – Dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono, ambas rieron por esa coincidencia

- Bueno, luego nos vemos Emma – miro a su amiga – Hasta luego – Se despidió Ruby de Regina entrando a la cafetería

- Amor, tenemos que hablar –

- Si Regina, lo se… -

- Tengo que confesarte… - Emma le topo su boca con un dedo

- Shh, vamos a casa – Regina asintió y se fueron tomadas de la mano, los chimes corrían rápido en aquel pueblo, por lo que no era sorpresa para nadie, ver a Regina y a Emma tomadas de la mano, y mucho menos para ellas que las miraran

* * *

Al llegar a casa las dos por inercia se dirigieron al despacho de Regina – Bien, cariño, tenemos que hablar –

- Si, Emma, con respecto al tema de… - Emma la interrumpió

- Si justamente al de Belle y Ruby –

- Bien, hoy hable con la abuela y ya tenemos un plan –

- No sabes que gusto me da – Le sonrío

- ¿Que? –

- Que aceptaras ayudarlas –

- Oh, si pues, eso… lo platicaremos luego, después de que todo allá pasado –

- ¿Tienes el hechizo? –

- Si, fue uno de los primeros que aprendía a realizar, en como un tipo conjuro –

- Bien ¿Cuál es el plan? –

- Bueno, es organizar una pequeña cena, aquí, invitando a Maléfica y a Milah, o como le diría Granny Jack Sparrow – Ambas soltaron una carcajada – Bueno, invitarlas, ponerles la poción en sus copas y comenzar a preguntarles, si las preguntas son claras, las respuestas serán iguales

- Bien, y ¿Cómo es lo del hechizo, conjuro, pócima… lo que sea? –

- Es parecido al de las manzanas envenenadas –

- Perfecto –

- Si, ya hable con Mr. Gold y vendrá, junto con Belle, la vieja, ya le debe estar avisando a su Ruby –

- Y Maléfica y Milah –

- De esas me encargo yo, no te preocupes, a Henry lo tendremos que dejar con el par de tortolos, espero y no lo traumen con tanto amor –

- Esta bien, yo me encargare de que todo este listo a las 8:30 ¿Vale?... ¿Qué me querías decir? –

- Emma… en la cena todos tendremos que tomar de la misma botella, todo estaremos hechizados, ahí te enteraras –

- ¿Cuánto dura? –

- el efecto durara doce horas – Ambas se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron, se dieron un beso y comenzaron a movilizarse, Regina llamo a Maléfica convenciéndola de asistir, prometiéndole la mejor noche de todas, una que no olvidaría, Maléfica se lo comento a Milah y también acepto.

* * *

Emma hablo con Snow y James, fue un platica larga y dura sobre todo con el hombre, después de pedirse perdón y llorar, todo fue solucionado, Ruby y su abuela estaban alistando los últimos detalles, Regina metió la cena al horno y fue por una pequeña botella de cristal que contenía un liquido morado, tomo una botella de vino y le puso una gota, de la boca de la botella solo se vio una pequeña nube morada.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, las primeras en llegar habían sido Ruby y su abuela, seguidas de Gold y Belle, la mujer tenía una tristeza en su rostro cuando entro, el duende no la hacía feliz, el lo creía, pero se equivocaba. Una hora más tarde llegó Maléfica junto con Milah – Oh miren Jack Sparrow ha llegado – Dijo la abuela mientras se acercaba a su nieta

- Bienvenidas pasen - se acerco Regina, que no pudo evitar mirar el gran escote que Maléfica llevaba en un pantalón negro entallado y una blusa roja, pegada parecida a un corsé, - Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, les parece si vamos al comedor – Regina estiro la mano en señal de invitación.

* * *

La batalla había empezado, esa batalla que en pocos minutos se iba a lidiar, la batalla del corazón, los sentimientos, las mentiras ocultas, las promesas falsas, todo eso saldría a la luz aquella noche y la mas preparada y la que quizá más perdería era Regina, porque en el momento del primer trago a su copa, cualquier pregunta la dejaba vulnerable y no lo podría controlar

¿Que? ¿Quien? ¿Cuando?¿Donde? ¿Porque? Esas y más preguntas se realizarían esa noche, una noche que se pronosticaba muy larga.

* * *

**Un fuerte beso, prometo no hacerte sufrir con la confesión de Regina, que sino vamos a buscar a Archie, eso nos mantendrá ocupadas ¿te parece Paola? Dejen su comentario, así sabre si voy por buen camino o no **

**un beso y un abrazo cibernetico**


	29. La cena

**No pude resistir la tentación, este capitulo estaba destinado para el día de mañana, pero bueno... aqui esta al fin y al cabo espero no decepcionarlos.**

* * *

La cena había comenzado, Regina se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, trayendo consigo la botella de vino, comenzó a servirle a los invitados comenzando por la victimas, primero Rumpelstinskin, luego Maléfica, siguiéndole Milah, y así sucesivamente, la ultima en servirse fue ella, dejo la botella en el centro de la mesa quedándose de pie – Quiero hacer un brindis – Comento levantando su copa – Por todas aquellas verdades ocultas y secretos casi imposibles de descubrir – Los demás también levantaron su copa

- Por el amor verdadero – Exclamó el duende

- Por la felicidad – Siguió Belle, guardaron silencio un momento y se empinaron la copa, antes de hacerlo Regina se pego un poco a Emma

- Te amo, recuérdalo siempre – Emma sonrío y ambas también bebieron, había empezado Regina sabía que había que esperar un momento para que el efecto fuera completo, la primera en sentarse fue ella y le siguieron los demás – Bueno, creo que es hora de las confesiones ¿No creen? – Maléfica, Milah y Rumpelstinskin se miraron sorprendidos

- ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto la mujer morena de ojos azules

Regina intento resistirse pero la pregunta estaba hecha… - Hice un conjuro de la verdad, todos diremos absolutamente todo –

- ¿Me amas Belle? – Pregunto Ruby sentada al lado de su abuela

La bibliotecaria hizo un esfuerzo descomunal pero no pudo contenerse – Si te amo, casi muero cuando te descubrí con Milah –

- Es mi turno – exclamo Emma - ¿Cuál es tu plan duende maldito? –

- Conseguir la magia de Regina y que Belle sea mía para siempre –

- ¿Por qué nos quieres separar? –

- Sencillo señorita Swan, para empezar, si usted esta lejos de Regina y Regina la odia, la magia negra crecerá y podré utilizarla a mi gusto

- ¿Cuál fue el trató Maléfica? – Pregunto Regina alzando una ceja

- Seducirlas para proteger nuestra vida, Milah a Ruby y yo a ti – Maléfica cerro los ojos ese era el momento perfecto - ¿Qué estabas haciendo hoy en la tarde en tu oficina Regina y con quien?

La morena suspiro fuerte y contesto – Estaba… te estaba besando – Emma miro sorprendida la confesión de su mujer, estaban hechizados, pero su mente estaba más clara que el agua, eso nunca se olvidaría aunque el hechizo pasase

- ¿Que? – Exclamó Emma - ¿Regina cuéntamelo todo ahora? –

- Llegue a mi oficina, revise unos papeles, derepente unas manos se posaron en mis hombros, me deje llevar creyendo que eras tu, voltee y descubrí a Maléfica, por la sorpresa caí en el escritorio y la bruja se subió a mi, dejándome un chupetón – Regina dejo a la vista su cuello mostrando el chupetón – No me resistí y la bese, pero tu y Henry aparecieron en mi mente y le pedí que se fuera –

La batalla estaba declara ningún bando iba a permitir su destrucción, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa - ¿Qué le ibas a pedir a Belle, Ruby? – Hablo por primera vez su abuela

Ruby se paró de la silla colocándose a un lado de la bibliotecaria se arrodillo y mostró el anillo - ¿Belle te quieres casar conmigo? – Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, en especial Gold, no podía creer que cayera en la trampa

La bibliotecaria miro a su pareja, luego a Ruby – Si, me quiero casar contigo – Se levantó y también Ruby besándose apasionadamente – Nos casaremos cuanto antes –

- Esta hecho, primer problema solucionado – Gritó Regina sonriendo – Duende, ¿Qué quieres? –

- A Belle, quiero que Ruby muera, quiero que tú odies a Emma, quiero que te quedes sola, quiero tener un final feliz -

- ¿Qué pasara con Belle? –

- Ella…. Es solo una pieza más en mi juego de ajedrez, es mi final feliz, no me importa que yo no sea el suyo – La bibliotecaria no pudo más y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Rumpelstinskin

- Belle ¿Cuándo me descubriste con Milah que me ibas a decir? ¿Ibas a terminar conmigo? –

- No, nunca, iba a invitarte a comer, pero cuando te descubrí con ella, mi corazón se hizo cachitos, fue una excusa idiota, nunca regrese con Gold, nunca deje de amarte – Ruby sonrío y tomo la mano de Belle, se alejaron de la gente retirándose a la cocina

- Emma Swan ¿Estas enojada? – Pregunto Milah, que aún tenía armas para defenderse

- Si, estoy que exploto –

- ¿Contra quien?, ¿Regina? –

- En parte, pero no, ahora quiero matar a Maléfica con mis propias manos, a mi mujer no la toca nadie más que yo –

- Vamos a ver este juego me esta gustando – exclamó Granny, ella era la única que no tenia nada que perder - ¿Maléfica? ¿A quien amas en realidad? Y ¿A quien deseas? –

- Yo amo locamente a Milah, pero me encantaría tener un día en mi cama a…. Emma Swan – Todos abrieron los ojos por esa revelación, mientra la abuela soltaba una risa, le encantaban estas discusiones

- ¿Qué más quieren saber? – Pregunto Rumpelstinskin

- Deja pienso un momento…. ¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto? – La mujer mayor seguía jugando con ellos a su gusto

- Mi mayor secreto…. Hace tiempo, en el bosque encantado, antes de enamorarme de Belle…. Tuve una pequeña aventura con… Cora – Tomo mundo se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba hablando, pero era la única forma de liberarse para siempre de los secretos y ataduras

- Bien, ahora vamos a formar más parejitas… Milah ¿Qué te gusta de Maléfica? –

- Señora sabia usted que es una cabro… - El efecto de la pócima no la dejo terminar – Todo, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo, su forma de ser sus sentimientos, todo me gusta de ella

- Gracias Sparrow…mmm… tenemos que componer esta discusión ¿Regina que sentiste cuando…? – Granny se quedo callada y decidió formular mejor su pregunta - ¿Qué sientes por Emma? –

Regina poso sus ojos en los de Emma - ¿Por esta mujer?, siento todo, ella me hace sentir un huracán cuando estamos juntas, ella me hace feliz, me llena de pasión, creo que todos mis sentimientos los descubrí con ella

- ¿Qué sentiste después de estar conmigo? –

- Después de que te fuiste, aclarando que no paso nada Maléfica, me sentí mal, sucia y traicionera –

- Tengo otra pregunta – Dijo Granny cantando - ¿Por qué empezaron todos estos problemas? – La mujer no había especificado para quien iba dirigida la pregunta, así que las cuatro mujeres contestaron al unísono

- Rumpelstinskin –

- Ahora que ya sabemos le verdad, que les parece si todos besamos a la persona que amamos – Sonrío la abuela de Ruby, Emma miro a Regina

- Perdóname cariño mío –

- Regina, no tengo nada que perdonarte- Se miraron con ternura y se besaron

Milah tomo entre sus manos la cara de Maléfica – Lo siento por todo el tiempo que te ame y te hice daño –

- Perdóname tonta – Ambas se hundieron en un beso muy pasional

- ¿Y usted abuela a quien besara? – Pregunto Rumpelstiskin serio, molesto

- Yo besaría a… Archie, pero no es de mi edad el muchacho así que… - Se encogió de brazos, las dos parejas no pudieron evitar voltear a verla y soltar una carcajada

- ¿Cuál es tu final feliz Gold? –

- Mi final feliz, no lo se Maléfica nunca lo he pensado… -

- Creo que ya se cual es- acompáñenme – Cometo Regina tomando la mano de Emma dirigiéndose a un gran espejo – Creo que este es tu final feliz –

- ¿Qué es eso? –

- Son unas tierras que tenía yo… como Reina malvada, ahí hay todo para que seas feliz, magia, poder, fortuna –

- ¿Dónde están? –

- Sinceramente Rumpelstinskin, no lo se, solo se que no están en el bosque encantado, están en otro lado, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era una niña, mi madre, Cora me tele trasporto llegando a esas tierras, se acercó a mi y me dijo que todo eso era mío, ahora podrá ser tuyo –

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? –

- Que nos dejes en paz, ahí tendrás todo lo que quieras, la fortuna que tendrás es ilimitada –

- Bueno ¿Qué esperas?, Mi reina me despido – Hizo una reverencia – Fue un placer señorita Swan, me encantaría volverlas a ver Maléfica y Milah, hasta luego señora – Regina sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza frente al duende le dio la mano y con la otra hizo un pequeño circulo abriendo el espejo

- Hasta luego… traidor –

- Hasta luego, bruja maldita – El duende desapareció por el espejo y Regina abrazo a Emma, Maléfica tenia abrazada a Milah por la espalda y Belle y Ruby acababan de llegar

- ¿Dónde esta Gold? –

- Belle – Granny se acerco a ella – Gold se fue, fue tras su final feliz – Las siete mujeres sonrieron

- Bueno ¿Regina? ¿Cuándo se pasara el efecto? –

- En unas nueve o diez horas, Milah –

- Bueno, creo que nosotras nos vamos, tenemos que preguntar y responder algunas dudas – La mujer morena de ojos azules se despidió de todas llevándose a Maléfica

- nosotras también nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer- Belle miro con picardía a Ruby - ¿Abuela nos vamos? –

- Si Ruby, pero yo me voy a mi casa, tu te vas a casa de Belle – La mujer volteó mirando a Regina – Al parecer todo a acabado, nuestro trato a expirado Bruja maldita –

- Caro de que si vieja loca, rivales otra vez, ahora le pediré de la manera más atenta que se largue de mi casa antes que decida convertirla en cucaracha y pisotearla – Granny sonrío y asintió con la cabeza despidiéndose.

- Usted alcaldesa Mills y yo tenemos una platica pendiente – Dijo Emma pegando su cuerpo al de su mujer, estaban ya solas, su casa volvía a la tranquilidad… la rubia tomo la mano de su mujer y la llevo a comedor…

Por fin se había solucionado todo, se descubrieron los engaños, escucharon las verdades, cada quien con su cada cual, cada quien disfrutando su final feliz.

* * *

**Eeeeaaaa aqui el final del capitulo, el día de mañana subire el ultimo capitulo de la historia...**

**Besos y abrazos ciberneticos, Dejen sus comentarios se acepta de todo**


	30. El final

**Ehhh Aqui el capitulo más esperado, mas ansiado del mundo mundial, el que tenia a la personas omiendose las uñas de las manos, de los pies y de las patas del perro... Beuno no tan esperado verdad... pero para mi si lo fue, espero disfruten esta capitulo.**

* * *

Regina y Emma, cuando se quedaron solas, no hablaron, hubo besos, abrazos, caricias, risas, e amaron con pasión, las dos mujeres estaban desnudas en la cama, mirándose mutuamente, Regina lanzó un fuerte suspiro y se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a su closet y de un cajón saco una pequeña caja de cristal, se acercó a la mujer recostada y la beso – Sheriff Swan… ¿Le gustaría compartir su vida con la alcaldesa Mills? – Al oír esas palabras Emma abrió los ojos como plato

- No te entiendo – Emma sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Regina, pero quería jugar, la morena suspiro fuertemente y le mostro la caja

- Emma Swan, Te gustaría… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Tras pronunciar esas palabras abrió la caja, que contenía un anillo de oro con cuatro diamantes, dos azules y dos blancos

- Oh, dios, es hermoso – Exclamó Emma a punto de llorar, subió la mirada a los ojos cafés que llevaban viéndola bastante tiempo – Si, si quiero alcaldesa Mills, Regina, mi reina, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, ser tu amiga, confidente, mujer, esposa, compañera… -

- Y amante - la interrumpió

- Si – Regina saco en anillo de la caja, tomo la mano de Emma y se lo coloco

- ¿En verdad quieres casarte? –

- Si ¿Porque? ¿Tú no? –

- Si, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero… nunca creí que la reina malvada fuera tan sentimental – Ambas rieron

- Cállate, y bésame tonta – Regina se acercó a Emma besándola fuertemente

- Pero… ¿y el pueblo? –

- ¿Qué pasa con él?, querida te informo que no pienso invitar a toda la población de Storybrooke –

- Ese no es el problema, lo que… es complicado imaginarme a Regina Mills, afrontando que hablen de ella y que no le importe lo que digan –

- Querida princesa, tu amor, tu amor para mí es muy importante, y no me importa lo que diga la gente – Emma sonrió tímidamente y se acercó besando con pasión a su futura esposa, coloco sus manos en la cintura desnuda de Regina y se giraron, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, sus labios se buscaban exigiendo más y sus lenguas bailaban al mismo copas, disfrutando cada una lo que le correspondía, Regina se acercó a la oreja de Emma – El anillo tiene cuatro diamantes, esos diamantes son nuestra familia – susurró provocando que a Emma se le erizara la piel y abriera los ojos como plato

- ¿Estas embarazada? – Grito la rubia

- No tonta, pero deseo tener un hijo, de nosotras, de los dos, yo no puedo tener hijos, eso es bien sabido, pero me gustaría que yo diera el ovulo y tú…-

- Y yo fregarme nueve meses, de vómitos, mareos, antojos, la carne… Regina la piel se hará flácida, sin forma, dejare de gustarte… - Regina puso un dedo sobre su boca

- Shhh, todo eso, yo me voy a encargar de cuidarte, por la piel, mierda Emma, eso no me importa, ¿Dejar de gustarme? Eso nunca, al contrario me enamoraras más y te cuidare como nunca… los antojos, querida, lo que quieras y a la hora que sea te lo daré –

- ¿Lo que quiera? – Regina asintió con la cabeza - ¿A la hora que sea? –Volvió a repetir la acción, Emma sonrió maliciosamente -Quiero…. Que me hagas el amor –

- ¿Otra vez? Emma llevamos cuatro en una noche –

- No es verdad, han sido solo dos –

- La primera fue en el comedor, el golpe que te di contra la mesa te dejara un moretón en la espalda, la segunda fue en la cocina, sobre la isla, que por cierto aún me duelen las piernas, la tercera fue… a la mitad de las escaleras y la última aquí en el cuarto –

- Wow ¿enserio, tantas veces? –

- Si, y aparte, aún no estas embarazada, así que, querida futura madre de mi hijo o hija, por hoy es suficiente – Regina beso los labios de Emma, se recostó a su lado abrazadas y cayeron rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

Maléfica y Milah entraron a su casa, al parecer la noche había sido un poco larga – Auch, duele, duele, duele – Se quejaba Maléfica sobándose su espalda – Milah lo entiendo somos muy pasionales, pero el manubrio de tu moto, dios, no se me encajo en el útero porque le tapabas la entrada

- No seas tonta, fue nada más una vez, tenía ganas de hacerlo en la moto – la morena abrazó de la cintura a su mujer, aún no prendían las luces, las dos entraron por completo y cerraron la puerta, Milah prendía la luces sorprendiendo a Maléfica con un hermoso ramo de rosas, 25 rosas

- Oh, Milah, que hermoso detalle, no tenías porque –

- Cada una significa las veces que… nos hemos acostado – Dijo ruborizándose

- ¿Las recuerdas? Es que yo no, como era solo cuando nos íbamos de borrachas –

- Si, pero en realidad… yo no estaba tan borracha como parecía, vamos acércate – Maléfica se acercó sorprendida mirando cada una de las rosas, pero había una en especial, una rosa hermosa y grande, la rubia la tomo y la observo fijamente, noto como en el centro salía una pequeña bolita blanca, abrió la rosa con cuidado – Oh, dios Maléfica –

- No digas nada, quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero que seas mi mujer para el resto de la vida, quiero que tengamos sexo desenfrenado todos los días – Milah tomo un anillo de plata con una gran perla blanca en el centro

- Bonita forma de expresar tu amor…. Pero, no quiero ser tu esposa – la morena abrió los ojos como plato mientras la rubia sonreía – No solo quiero ser tu esposa, quiero ser tu amiga, tu novia… todo –

- Tonta me asustaste – Milah tomo a su futura mujer de la cintura y la acerco hacía ella fundiéndose en un beso apasionado

- Vamos a dormir, mañana tendré un gran moretón en mi espalda – Dijo Maléfica volviéndose a quejar por el golpe del manubrio

* * *

Belle y Ruby llegaron a casa de la primera tumbando puertas, literalmente, Ruby golpeaba a Belle contra cualquier cosa, una puerta, la pared, la mesa, contra todo – Belle – Dijo la pelirroja – Quiero… - Interrumpía sus palabras para tomar aire y besar a Belle – Quiero, casarme contigo –

- Cariño… lo sé – hablando con respiración agitada – Me lo pediste hace un par de horas

- S, pero quiero casarme contigo ya… eso no fue como yo te lo quería pedir, la pócima provoco esa reacción, yo te lo quería pedir como ahora, así a punto de hacer el amor… en el piso de tu casa –

- Oh, entonces mi respuesta es…- Su respuesta fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que se dio en la cintura cuando Ruby la pego contra el marco de la ventana – SI, me quiero casar contigo, ahora mismo, si se puede – Ruby estaba masajeando los pechos de Belle, desabrochando poco a poco su blusa blanca floreada – Querida…. El amor es ciego…. Los vecinos no – La camarera giro a Belle quedando frente a frente

- Tienes razón – Ruby pegó a Belle otra ve en el marco de la ventana se fueron deslizando hasta quedar en el piso

* * *

Seis meses después, las seis mujeres decidieron que ya era hora de casarse Belle, Emma y Maléfica querían casarse juntas, las tres parejas en una misma fiesta, sus respectivas parejas se enojaron, se negaron totalmente

- No, no, no yo no me quiero casa de esa forma, así no – Exclamaba Regina

- Yo tampoco, Regina mi abuela… no se llevan muy bien, será un caos – Gritaba Ruby

- Por favor, queridas soy una pirata, pensaba casarme en un barco feliz de la vida y llevarme a mi recién esposa lejos de aquí – Las tres mujeres suspiraron fuertemente y salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban, Ruby llevaba un traje largo color blanco, con escote en la espalda, y pequeños brillos en su pecho, Milah llevaba puesto un traje blanco, con pantalón entubado y un saco del mismo color abrochado por un botón solamente, resaltado su gran traseros y sus exuberantes pechos. Las dos mujeres fueron las primeras en bajar por las escaleras de la mansión de Regina

La dueña de la casa bajo al último luciendo un espectacular traje, grande, con una pequeña cola, igualmente blanco, tenía un escote en V que dejaba a la vista un poco más, permitiendo así la imaginación de los presentes, su espalda la tenía cubierta por una capa del mismo color

Maléfica, Belle y Emma esperaban a sus futuras esposas en el altar la primera llevaba puesto un vestido corto que dejaba ver sus bien marcadas piernas, con un escote en forma de corazón que mostraba su hermosa espalda, Belle llevaba un vestido largo muy pegado, con una abertura en su pierna derecha, así cuando caminara mostraría lo que nuca se atrevía a mostrar, Emma… la joven rubia llevaba unos pantalones entubados, con una cazadora blanca y una blusa negra.

Las tres mujeres veían como sus mujeres se iban acercando, al parecer ganaron, la boda se haría todos juntos, las tres parejas en una sola ceremonia. Los invitados eran casi todo el pueblo, algo que no le gustaba demasiado a Regina, en primera fila estaban Henry, Snow, James, Granny y Archie, Rumpelstinskin fue invitado y se encontraba en la segunda fila, de ahí en más eran todos de Storybrooke, Emma, Ruby y Belle invitaron a mucha gente.

La ceremonia fue tranquila, pese a que James le reventaba la bilis, al ver a su hija firmar el documento y luego Regina, Henry estaba feliz de la vida, sus mamás juntas, por fin un final feliz.

La ceremonia civil estuvo tranquila, nadie se interpuso y las tres parejas disfrutaban de su propia felicidad, nada ni nadie arruinarían ese momento, terminaron de firmar y el juez dio su declaración "Por la ley que me confiere el estado las declaro mujer y mujer", la fiesta igual fue tranquila, divertida, entre bromas, a Regina, Maléfica y a Gold les maravillaba ver a James lamentándose y quejándose por esa boda

- tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente – Dijo Emma acercándose a su mujer por atrás

- ¿Todo está bien? – Regina sonó preocupada

- Si, pero aquí no puedo decírtelo debe ser en privado – Regina asintió con la cabeza y se fueron a un lugar más privado, su recamara

- ¿Qué ocurre Emma todo está bien? Quieres que calme al idiota ese –

- No Regina, eso ahora me tiene sin cuidado – la rubia suspiro – Regina, recuerdas el día en que el Dr. Te congelo tus ovulos, para poderlos fecundar –

- Si –

- Bueno, el día que fui a Boston a recoger los papeles necesarios… fui con mi ginecólogo

- Ok, te entiendo –

- Bueno para no hacértela tan larga, en la tarde fui a un laboratorio, fecundaron tu ovulo con el donante que habíamos escogido y… ahora – Emma se tocó su vientre – Regina… vamos a ser… mamás –

- ¿Qué? –

- Que vamos a ser mamás…. Otra vez –

- Dios, no lo puedo creer Emma – Ambas estaban llorando de la felicidad – Que emoción voy a ser mamá, seremos mamás… otra vez

- Ahora si Regina Mills de Swan – Regina alzó una ceja por ese comentario – La mujer está embarazada, y tiene un terrible antojo

- ¿Cuál es Emma Swan de Mills? –

- Pues, la embarazada, quiere… comerse a su mujer – Emma se pegó al cuerpo de Regina

- ¿Pero ahora? ¿Aquí? –

- Si porque no, sabes que siempre me ha encantado eso de que puede que nos descubran y todo eso – Regina sonrió y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, Regina tumbo a Emma sobre la cama quitándole los pantalones y la cazadora, Emma intentaba desabrochar el elaborado traje de Regina, pudo deshacer el nudo de la capa, pero no le podía quitar la demás ropa

- ¿Te ayudo Emma? –

- No, yo puedo, tengo que poder – Después de un par de intentos en vano Emma se desesperó – Regina quítatelo ya –Exclamo – Necesito sentirte ahora – Regina hizo un par de movimientos en su ropa y en un segundo estaba en ropa anterior sobre Emma – Eso es eficiencia – Dijo segundos antes de atacar su cuello.

Mientras la fiesta seguía las mujeres seguían amándose con locura, daban vueltas por la cama, se paraban, Regina cargaba a Emma tomando su la cintura se volvían a recostar en la cama, Regina dejo de besarla para voltearla dejando a Emma boca abajo mientras la morena recorría con sus labios la espalda desnuda de Emma, mientras una de sus manos subía masajeando sus pechos y la otra se dirigía directamente a su centro. La rubia no pudo contenerse y soltó un gemido al momento que Regina la penetro, poco a poco su respiración se le aceleraba, haciendo una fuerza sobre humana para no gritar, o gemir, pero fue imposible, su respiración se aceleraba, mordiéndose los labios y cerrando sus ojos, pero aun así no pudo guardar un gemino y lo soltó, cuando se dio cuenta que retener sus gemidos sería imposible decidió dejarse llevar disfrutando las caricias de su esposa, Emma llegó al clímax, al orgasmo y sus gemidos fueron más difíciles de controlar, así que intento algo diferente, gritar poco a poco, con gemidos pequeños, Regina saco sus dedos del sexo de Emma mientras sonreía

- Cariño, será mejor volver, quizá Henry este solo o preocupado, el taradupido de tu padre nos descubrió subiendo y ahora viene con su espada a matarte y la inocente de tu madre está apunto de volverse loca cuidando a Henry –

- Tienes razón – Las dos mujeres se salieron de la cama y comenzaron a vestirse, en el momento que Emma se puso la blusa antes de abrocharla…

Regina se acercó a su vientre y susurro – Te quiero demasiado pequeño o pequeña, yo soy tu mami, yo también soy tu mamá, si es complicado, pero lo entenderás – Emma reía al escuchar hablar a si a su esposa, Regina nuca había hecho algo así y la rubia se llenaba de orgullo al tener la como esposa.

Las dos mujeres regresaron a la fiesta tomadas de la mano, observando cada quien con su final feliz, Snow y james, Belle y Ruby, Maléfica y Milah, Granny, por fin, bailando con Archie, Henry viendo a sus dos padres juntas y ellas dos.

Quien diría la Salvadora y la Reina Malvada juntas, como pareja, formando una familia… en los cuentos de hadas todo es posible, ahora en Storybrooke lo inaudito fue creíble y el pecado irresistible, los nudos se desataron, los ángeles se quedaron, los milagros sucedieron, las dudas desaparecieron, por fin tan impredecible el amor no fue imposible.

FIN

* * *

**Me da nostalgia llegar al fin, pero no me puedo quejar**

**Quiza no ha sido el mejor fic, ni el más interesante... pero son principiante, así que espero haberlos dejado satisfechos**

**Dejen su ultimo comentario, ahora todos los que lo lean, así sabre que onda y si les gusto o no por favor es un pedido especial**

**Dejem comentarios, besos y abrazos ciberneticos **


End file.
